Un bout de paradis dans un enfer
by Sehaltiel l'Eternel
Summary: Damon ne sait plus se que sont les sentiments humains depuis qu'il est devenu vampire. Et s'il apprenait à les redécouvrir un peu malgré lui, grâce à une personne qui elle en sait parfois trop sur eux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _J'écris uniquement cette histoire avec des chansons du groupe Within Temptation, on s'en fout dira-t-on mais peut-être qu'au fil de l'histoire vous comprendrez pourquoi je me suis inspirée uniquement de ce groupe !_

**Note 2 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Caroline Forbes le savait : lors de la rentrée des classes, on assistait toujours au premier jour de nouvelles têtes au Mystic Falls High. Et qui disait nouvelles têtes disait nouveaux potins, ragots dont elle se délectait tant.

La jeune fille blonde entra dans le hall du lycée, un sourire parfait collé aux lèvres, et commença à scruter les moindres visages dans les alentours des bureaux de l'administration. Rien à se mettre sous la dent pour le moment. Puis elle aperçut Elena et Bonnie. Elle oublia momentanément sa « mission » pour aller prendre Elena dans ses bras. Elle savait que la jeune fille avait perdu ses parents dans un accident quelques mois plus tôt et cela l'attristait pour elle.

Elle était en train de parler avec l'aînée des Gilbert, quand une silhouette féminine attira son regard. Elle prit alors congé des deux filles à sa manière et suivit la jeune fille en question. Jusqu'aux bureaux administratifs. Bingo ! Une nouvelle à Mystic Falls qui allait valider son inscription.

Amusée, elle se rendit à son casier, en attendant que l'inconnue ressorte du bureau.

Mais ce fut un jeune homme qui sortit le premier.

Bon sang ! Craquant le nouveau !

Parce que ca elle en était sûre, c'était lui aussi un nouveau, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant. Les cheveux bruns coiffés délibérément en bataille, les lunettes de soleil, la veste en cuir, tout à fait le type de Caroline.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en le regardant passer et se promit d'enquêter aussi sur lui, voir même en priorité.

Caroline reporta alors son attention sur la porte du bureau d'accueil, qui s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser sortir la jeune inconnue.

Les cheveux bruns souples coiffés en un chignon bas avec quelques mèches dépassant, la peau légèrement bronzée, les yeux marrons clairs, vêtue d'un haut en dentelle écrue assorti d'un long collier d'argent représentant une rose, d'un mini short et chaussée de spartiates, Caroline trouva à contrecœur qu'elle avait la classe…et un sacré bon goût pour les fringues !

L'inconnue croisa son regard et la fixa un instant. Caroline en eut un léger sursaut : ses yeux marrons avait des reflets or et elle eut l'horrible impression que ses yeux perçaient son âme.

Chassant cette idée stupide de sa tête, elle détourna le regard et partit en direction des salles de cours.

Bien ! La journée s'annonçait prometteuse avec ses deux nouveaux arrivants !

* * *

><p>Evangeline détestait les rentrées scolaires, qui plus est, dans un petit bled paumé ou elle était venue s'enterrer. Bon avouons le carrément, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.<p>

Mais dès son entrée dans le bâtiment elle avait sentit que quelqu'un la suivait du regard. Ca y est on avait déjà repéré qu'une nouvelle avait atterri à Mystic Falls. Soupirant d'exaspération, elle ne s'était pas retournée et avait poursuivi son chemin pour finir par entrer dans le bureau d'accueil, échappant ainsi au curieux, curieuse qui la filait.

Un jeune homme discutait déjà avec la secrétaire. Cette dernière lui expliquait d'ailleurs que son dossier n'était pas complet.

Grimaçant d'antipathie pour la fonctionnaire, Evangeline vit le jeune homme garder sa prestance, nullement décontenancé par la femme devant lui. Il retira ses lunettes et lui demanda alors de vérifier, parce qu'il était sûr que son dossier l'était.

Evangeline fronça alors les sourcils en voyant la secrétaire qui semblait comme…hypnotisée.

Cela dura un fragment de seconde puis elle lui répondit qu'en effet il ne manquait rien.

De plus en plus intriguée, elle vit le garçon se retourner pour sortir du bureau.

Son regard accrocha alors le sien, et le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête amical avant de s'éclipser.

Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse le seuil, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par la secrétaire.

« - Mademoiselle ! Ca ne vous dérangerais pas de vous approcher ? Je n'ai pas que ca à faire vous savez. »

Evangeline marmonna quelques vagues excuses puis lui tendit son dossier. La secrétaire lui annonça que tout était en règle, puis elle lui donna son emploi du temps et lui lança amicalement :

« - Bienvenue à Mystic Falls Mlle Evangeline Dawkins ! »

* * *

><p>Quand elle sortit de l'office pour se rendre en cours, elle vit le mystérieux jeune homme en train de discuter avec une belle jeune fille brune.<p>

Elle ne s'attarda pas auprès d'eux, et puis elle eut de nouveau cette sensation d'être observée. Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard bleu glacial d'une élève. Blonde, plutôt jolie, le genre de fille à se faire remarquer et à tout vouloir. Croqueuse d'homme la plupart du temps également.

Agacée d'être observée comme un animal de foire, Evangeline laissa son regard lui échapper un court instant, histoire de lui donner une belle leçon. Blêmissant, la blonde se sentit mal à l'aise et finit par détourner les yeux. Satisfaite, Evangeline inspira à fond et reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. Hors de question de se faire remarquer dès le premier jour. Et elle en avait déjà trop fait. Elle entendit la sonnerie retentir et se dirigea vers son premier cours de la matinée. Histoire. Comme si elle ne la connaissait pas déjà par cœur. La journée allait être longue…

* * *

><p>« - Evangeline attends ! »<p>

La jeune fille s'arrêta et fit face à Elena Gilbert, la brune avec laquelle le garçon mystérieux avait discuté un peu plus tôt. Malgré elle, Evangeline ne put s'empêcher de ressentir les sentiments de l'étudiante. Une profonde tristesse, un récent chagrin qu'elle cachait habilement derrière un masque de gaieté. Mais Evangeline eut le tact et la prévenance de ne pas lui en faire la remarque, même si elle le souhaitait, surtout pour découvrir ce qui l'affectait autant. Un décès ? Une peine de cœur ?

« - Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être passer la soirée avec nous. Tu es nouvelle, alors ca ne doit pas être évident pour toi de te retrouver au sein d'une petite ville où tous les habitants se connaissent. Donc je me demandais si…

- C'est gentil à toi Elena. Et ca me ferait plaisir de me joindre à vous. Où ?

- C'est vrai ? Très bien, dans ce cas disons 21h00 ce soir, au Mystic Grill ?

- C'est d'accord j'y serais. »

Elena lui adressa un sourire radieux, le véritable premier sourire de la journée qu'elle pensait, lui lança un « - A toute à l'heure » amical et sortit du lycée pour rattraper son amie Bonnie.

Evangeline sentit la pression sur ses épaules retomber en rentrant dans sa demeure, immense bâtisse qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Elle préférait vivre à l'extérieur de Mystic Falls, malgré la sérénité ambiante de la ville, pour plus de « tranquillité ».

La fraîcheur des pièces la fit se sentir à l'aise tout de suite. Pourtant, vu la poussière qui ornait le mobilier, la maison n'avait pas due être ouverte depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni de la visiter, ni de déballer ses quelques cartons. Elle inspecta alors ses nouveaux quartiers. Un salon et une cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, un jardin d'hiver installé en face de l'hectare de terrain qu'elle possédait, un escalier donnant sur un premier étage avec deux chambres et une salle de bains, le même escalier débouchant sur un deuxième étage avec deux autres chambres et une bibliothèque et enfin, une trappe au plafond permettant d'accéder au grenier. Evangeline n'avait pas peur de la solitude mais elle reconnut quand même que la maison contenait trop de pièces.

Elle savait aussi que la demeure possédait une cave, mais elle n'irait pas la visiter. Jamais. Il en était hors de question, et puis ca lui était impossible. Interdit.

Grimpant au premier étage, elle fut rassurée par le silence de la maison. Hormis ses pas grinçants sur les marches en bois, la bâtisse semblait dormir. Evangeline choisit la chambre qui donnait sur la rue, parce qu'il s'agissait de la plus lumineuse, et commença à installer ses affaires.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, elle remarqua la demeure en face de la sienne. Sûrement une des familles fondatrices de la ville, vu la taille de la maison, son architecture et son emplacement.

C'est alors qu'elle vit débouler le nouvel arrivant sur la pelouse devant elle, complètement affolé. Ce dernier se hâta de rentrer dans la maison, ne remarquant pas que la jeune fille l'observait.

Tiens donc, il avait de la famille ici ?

Puis, pour elle-même elle pensa :

« Oh mon joli, quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas la seule ici à avoir des secrets… »

* * *

><p>Le Mystic Grill était un bar, restaurant dans lequel les habitués se côtoyaient chaque jour pour déjeuner et laissaient la place eux jeunes les soirs pour décompresser.<p>

Quand Evangeline arriva elle n'était pas en avance, et pourtant elle n'était pas non plus la dernière : Elena n'était pas arrivée. Intimidée, elle n'osa pas s'approcher de Bonnie, la jolie métisse, qui discutait avec un beau garçon blond.

Mais cette dernière lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Rassurée, Evangeline se joignit alors à leur table.

Elle avait eu le temps de déballer la moitié de ses cartons, de nettoyer une partie de la maison pour qu'elle soit plus agréable à vivre, de prendre une douche et de se changer. Elle avait revêtu un jean blanc, un débardeur marron assorti à ses yeux, ses cheveux qu'elle avait détachés et qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, et avait prit une étole car la soirée s'était rafraîchie.

« - Evangeline c'est ca ?

- Oui, c'est ca ! Et toi c'est Bonnie n'est-ce pas ? L'amie d'Elena ?

- C'est exact »

La métisse lui adressa un sourire chaleureux puis, avisant le garçon à ses côtés elle s'excusa :

« - Oh pardon ! Evangeline, voici Matt Donovan. Matt, voici Evangeline…

- Dawkins.

- Enchanté Evangeline ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit également, puis il avisa le collier qu'elle portait.

« - J'aime beaucoup ton pendentif. C'est une rose ?

- Oui. Elle est ciselée en forme de croix et est en argent pur. Un bijou familial se transmettant dans la famille.

- Ah oui ? Ta famille s'est installée ici ?

- Non je suis toute seule. Mes parents sont…partis quand j'étais très jeune. Je n'ai que ce collier d'eux.

- Oh… Je suis désolé… »

Evangeline se commanda alors à boire, tandis que Matt parlait d'Elena avec Bonnie. La jeune fille apprit donc sans le vouloir pourquoi elle avait ressenti comme un gouffre en Elena : elle avait perdu ses parents.

Sirotant sa limonade à la rose, Evangeline apprit également qu'Elena et Matt étaient sortis ensemble et que la relation s'était mal finie. Du moins, pour Matt elle s'était finie trop tôt.

Evangeline vit alors Elena arriver. Avec son voisin, le mystérieux inconnu. Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur eux. Matt, vexé, marmonna une phrase à Bonnie, se leva, et vint saluer le couple.

« - Euh, j'suis Matt, ravi de te connaître.

- Ravi, Stefan. »

De l'électricité dans l'air, ca finirait par faire des explosions entre ses deux là.

* * *

><p>« - Donc tu es né à Mystic Falls ? »<p>

Caroline, la blonde exubérante qui l'avait traqué ce matin avait rejoint leur table et questionnait à tout bout de champ Stefan, réservant son tour à Evangeline.

« - Mais je suis parti vivre ailleurs très jeune.

- Et tes parents ? » demanda Bonnie.

« - En fait mes parents sont morts… »

Evangeline ne dit rien mais en prit note. Elle était sûre qu'il mentait plus ou moins. Comme elle.

« - Oh… j'suis désolée… »

Elena devait sans peine comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

« - Des frères et sœurs peut-être ?

- J'les fréquente peu. Mais ici, je vis avec mon oncle. »

Puis tous se tournèrent vers Evangeline qui n'avait pas décroché un mot.

« - Et toi alors Evangeline, d'où tu viens ? Tu as de la famille ici ?

- Je suis de Los Angeles. Et non, je n'ai pas de famille. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Bonnie et à Matt, mes parents sont partis quand j'étais très jeune. Ce qu'il me reste d'eux c'est-ce pendentif et aussi la demeure de mon père dans laquelle je me suis installée.

- Une demeure ? Une vraie de vraie avec les armures qui grincent et les pièces dix fois trop grandes ? »

Evangeline se mit à rire puis expliqua :

« - Non non, pas comme dans les films, je vous rassure. Quoi que les pièces sont nombreuses et spacieuses. On pourrait y loger une colonie dedans ! Mais si vous voulez je vous la ferez visiter pendant une après-midi.

- Pendant qu'on y est, Stefan et Evangeline, vous êtes nouveaux ici alors sachez qu'il y aura une petite fête demain.

- Ouais mais genre fête du lycée. »

Stefan se tourna alors vers Elena et demanda à la jeune fille si elle comptait y aller. Bonnie répondit alors à sa place, en assurant que oui la jeune fille irait bien.

* * *

><p>En fin de la soirée, une fois qu'elle eut promis qu'elle viendrait elle aussi, Evangeline se décida à rentrer. Elle salua les autres et sortit du bar.<p>

L'atmosphère silencieuse de la ville comparée à celle bruyante du bar lui fit du bien : elle détestait les lieux bondés.

Elle ouvrit sa mini-cooper, grimpa dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Quand elle se gara dans l'allée, elle vit dans son rétroviseur Stefan, qui rentrait chez lui en même temps.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle sentit que quelque chose lui échappait. Elle était partie il y a un quart d'heure du bar, et elle était persuadée que Stefan avait proposé à Elena de la raccompagner. Comment avait-il fait ?

* * *

><p>Mr Tanner était d'un professeur comme elle les détestait. Arrogant, mesquin, orgueilleux, et tout ce qui allait avec, qui prenait un plaisir mesquin à torturer ses élèves. Ce matin le cours avait lieu sur la bataille de Willow Creek. Un évènement majeur qui, selon Mr Tanner, devait être connu de tous. Et cela commença avec Bonnie Bennett.<p>

« - Mlle Bennett. Combien de victimes ?

- Euh… Des tas. J'connais pas le nombre exact, mais des tas.

- Le charme devient vite bêtise Mlle Bennett. »

Le professeur se détourna d'elle et poursuivit :

« - Mr Donovan. Voulez-vous en profiter pour vous débarrasser de votre image stéréotypée de jeune sportif accompli ?

- Non monsieur Tanner, elle me convient. »

Remis en place par le garçon blond aux yeux bleus, Mr Tanner dirigea alors son attaque vers Elena.

Mais comme la jeune fille ne sut pas répondre, il répliqua, à la limite du menaçant :

« - L'an dernier, pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai été indulgent Elena. Mais cela ne peut plus vous servir d'excuse aujourd'hui. »

Evangeline ressentit alors une grande bouffée de tristesse, sentiment venu droit d'Elena, qui lui tirailla le cœur.

« - Merde, merde, ressaisis toi Eva' tu peux pas te permettre de perdre le contrôle maintenant… » pensa la jeune fille en fermant les yeux pour tenter de mettre des barrières psychologiques autour de sa pensée.

Inspirant à fond discrètement, elle sentit les sentiments d'Elena refluer de son esprit pendant que ses propres pensées refaisaient surface. Rouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard curieux et inquiet de Stefan. Mais aussitôt il se détourna d'elle pour répondre à la question du professeur d'histoire, venant ainsi à la rescousse d'Elena.

« - Le nombre de victimes s'élève à 346 morts… Sans compter les pertes civiles…

- C'est exact. Mr ?

- Salvatore.

- Salvatore… Un rapport avec ses premiers colons qui se sont installés à Mystic Falls ?

- Lointain…

- Bien excellente réponse, si c'n'est bien sûr qu'il n'y a eu aucune perte civile dans cette bataille !

- En fait il y en a eu. 27 morts monsieur. Un groupe de confédérés a incendié l'église, persuadé qu'elle servait de cache d'armes. Ils se trompaient. Et les pertes ont été lourdes. Les archives du fondateur de la ville sont à la mairie, si vous voulez remettre à jour vos donnés, Mr Tanner. ».

* * *

><p>Stefan était…intrigué. Lorsqu'il avait croisé Evangeline le premier jour à l'accueil, il avait ressenti un drôle de sentiment en captant son regard.<p>

Et là, quelques minutes auparavant, il venait d'assister à une sorte de malaise de l'étudiante. Son instinct le décida alors à garder un œil sur elle pendant quelques temps.

En attendant, il reporta son attention sur Elena.

Bon sang, c'était vraiment le sosie de Katherine !

Quand il vit Mr Tanner s'acharner sur elle, il se décida alors à répondre au professeur pour lui venir en aide.

Ce dernier l'avait regardé de haut et Stefan n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Hors de question de se laisser intimider, même si son arrivée à Mytic Falls devait rester discrète.

Puis quand le cours reprit, il laissa vagabonder son regard sur Elena, assise à une table de lui.

Il voulait apprendre à la connaître, et ca serait un bon début pour la nouvelle vie qu'il comptait bien mener dans sa ville natale. Et de fil en aiguille, il se déconnecta du cours d'histoire qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Evangeline ne se sentit pas à l'aise en arrivant près des bois pour la fête organisée. Elle remarqua Stefan qui venait d'arriver et qui regardait en direction de Bonnie et d'Elena en train de discuter, avant de se diriger vers elles et de se faire accaparer par Caroline.<p>

Souriant malgré elle, Evangeline rejoignit alors les deux jeunes filles. Mais en arrivant, elle s'étonna de voir Bonnie s'enfuir, alors qu'Elena semblait choquée.

Inquiète, elle posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille brune et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« - Je…je crois. Bonnie vient juste de…laisse tomber, c'est rien. Alors comment trouves-tu cette soirée ? »

Evangeline laissa vagabonder son regard sur la foule, les feux de bois, l'alcool qui coulait à flot, les jeunes défoncés pour la plupart, sans pourtant savoir quoi répondre. _Elle n'avait jamais été à une fête_…

« - C'est…

- Ca doit radicalement te changer de Los Angeles non ?

- Oui, on va dire ca oui. »

Soulagée qu'Elena ait répondu à sa place, elle continua de discuter avec elle, jusqu'à ce que Stefan ayant réussi à échapper à la mante religieuse portant le nom de Caroline, engage la conversation. Mal à l'aise en sa présence malgré son air sympathique, Evangeline s'excusa et les laissa seuls. Elle alla retrouver Matt pour papoter avec lui. Elle aimait bien le jeune blond. Il était amical avec elle et la jeune fille ne ressentait rien de négatif en lui.

Elle aurait même pu finir par apprécier la soirée.

Presque….

« - Vite un médecin ! »

Evangeline se retourna brutalement en entendant Elena crier, et elle la vit porter avec l'aide de Jérémy, son frère, le corps inconscient d'une jeune fille.

« - Vicki ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Matt donna des coups de coude pour arriver jusqu'à sa sœur, Evangeline le suivant de près.

« - Son cou ! On l'a mordu ! Elle perd énormément de sang ! Ca a l'air grave ! » s'écria Elena en tentant de stopper l'hémorragie de Vicki.

Evangeline put s'approcher suffisamment pour remarquer deux trous dans la gorge dans le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Mais elle fut la seule à le remarquer nettement. Parce qu'elle était une des rares personnes présentes à garder son sang-froid.

« - Non. C'est impossible. Pas _eux_. »

Puis elle remarqua Stefan en face d'elle. Il semblait choqué et …apeuré. Elle le vit se fondre dans la foule pour disparaître. Il savait. Il savait qui était le responsable. Elle en était sûre. Alors elle s'éclipsa à son tour, aussi discrètement qu'elle le pu pour éclaircir tout ca.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier et se planta devant sa fenêtre. Elle remarqua que la lumière de la chambre de Stefan était allumée. Sursautant de surprise, elle vit un corbeau s'y engouffrer, et le temps qu'elle cligne des paupières, un homme était sur le balcon.

Elle entraperçut Stefan se retourner lentement et murmurer quelque chose. Puis l'étranger entra dans la pièce.

Il se passa dix minutes sans que rien ne bouge, alors Evangeline décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Alors qu'elle était sous le jet d'eau, elle perçut un bruit de verre brisé. Intriguée, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se rua à la fenêtre.

Elle vit Stefan cloué au sol et l'étranger partir d'une marche tranquille.

Quand il atteint la rue, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Evangeline.

Et ce regard en disait long…

**Reviews s'il vous plaît ? **

**3:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _J'écris uniquement cette histoire avec des chansons du groupe Within Temptation, on s'en fout dira-t-on mais peut-être qu'au fil de l'histoire vous comprendrez pourquoi je me suis inspirée uniquement de ce groupe !_

**Note 2 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

**Lucie : **_Merci pour ton passage et ta review =) ha ha et bien tu verras si tu continues à passer par ici ^^_

**Risaaa :** _Et bien je ne sais pas, peut-être que ma fiction n'est pas au goût de tout le monde =) en tout cas merci pour ta lecture et ta review ! _

_Et je suis contente de te faire apprécier le début d'une fic avec un personnage inventé qui s'invite dans l'histoire originale =D_

**Yumi Tsubasa :** _Tu ne vas pas te faire battre ! En tout cas pas avec moi =D _

_C'est pas que je n'aime pas le Delena, c'est juste que je préfère ne pas en voir trop souvent vu que je suis accro à Damon et pas à Elena 8D elle n'a qu'à rester avec Stefan comme ca tout le monde il est content ! _

_Ah ah le personnage d'Evangeline je me suis fait plaisir en le créant, donc forcément elle intrigue =) faut reconnaître qu'elle est un peu bizarre tout de même ^^ _

_En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ta review, ca fait plaisir !_

_A bientôt j'espère !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Evangeline se mit à penser qu'elle passait ses journées de cours avec CE prof.

Mr Tanner. Après l'histoire la veille, la géographie ce matin !

Blasée par le discours du professeur sur le passage de la comète à Mystic Falls, elle se plongea dans ses pensées beaucoup plus attrayantes. Elle repensa aux évènements d'hier. Et surtout au jeune homme qui s'était imposé chez Stefan avant de le mettre K.O.

Ou plutôt, elle préféra repenser aux orbes bleus de l'étranger et au regard qu'il lui avait jeté : froid, méprisant mais pourtant…intrigué.

Pensive, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Stefan qui semblait être en pleine forme malgré qu'il se soit fait agressé. Comment aurait-elle pu qualifier ca autrement ? Il souriait et observait Elena d'un air énamouré. Que la Gilbert lui rendait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce que…

« - Je vous dérange peut-être Mr Salvatore ? Mlle Gilbert ? »

Gênés, les deux étudiants furent sauvés par la sonnerie. Et Evangeline aussi. Elle éprouvait vraiment de l'antipathie pour ce prof. Rassemblant ses affaires, elle s'apprêta à sortir quand Mr Tanner l'appela.

« - Mlle Dawkins ! Vous avez cinq minutes ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'approcha de l'enseignant qui la fixait d'un regard neutre mais décidé.

« - J'ai remarqué que depuis votre arrivée, vous ne prenez pas beaucoup de notes dans mes matières… Mes cours ne seraient-ils pas à la hauteur de vos exigences ? »

Evangeline ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'elle ne trouvait aucun attrait à des choses qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur !

« - Mlle Dawkins ?

- Je… Je suis désolée professeur… Mais j'ai…je voulais…

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

- Un… temps d'adaptation. Voilà, tout est nouveau pour moi, alors forcément…

- Une journée d'adaptation est largement suffisante Mlle Dawkins. Vos aptitudes doivent sûrement vous permettre de vous adapter rapidement vu ce que j'ai pu voir au Mystic Grill hier soir. »

De quel droit se permettait-il de lui faire la morale ? Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout son ton méprisant et doucereux. Loin de là… Agacée, elle faiblit dans sa résistance mentale, s'attendant à chaque seconde à un léger choc mental, et reçut alors un flot d'émotions venant du professeur.

Colère, impatience, mépris, supériorité, rejet… Chacun de ses sentiments venaient droit du corps de l'enseignant. Canalisant de nouveau son énergie pour s'isoler, les sentiments refluèrent et elle put se ressaisir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, serra les dents et répondit :

« - Ce que je fais en dehors du lycée ne vous regarde pas Mr Tanner. Vous croire supérieur, votre mépris pour nous, ca, vous le garder pour vous, vous le rangez dans une petite boîte en fer fermée à clé que vous casez dans un coin de votre tête. Quant à votre impatience et votre colère vis-à-vis de moi, vous pouvez me coller si ca vous chante, même me renvoyer, mais sachez que ce n'est pas comme ca que vous vous attirerez la sympathie de vos élèves et encore moins celle de vos collègues. »

Mr Tanner avait blêmi, se pinçant les lèvres dans un geste de malaise pour cacher son embarras de se voir percer à jour par la jeune fille. Comment savait-elle ca ?

Evangeline prit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et sortit de la classe sans le saluer, afin de le laisser digérer la scène qu'elle venait de lui faire.

* * *

><p>Elle aperçut alors Bonnie et Caroline dans le couloir. Elle les rejoignit alors qu'elles parlaient d'un mystérieux inconnu.<p>

« - Mais t'gênes surtout pas pour deviner le numéro de ce mec qu'on a vu hier soir… Tiens, salut Evangeline.

- Ehh chérie TU l'as repéré ! Pas moi ! T'as pas osé lui parler ? Bonjour Evangeline ! Tu vas bien ?

- Salut Bonnie, oui très bien merci, salut Caroline. De qui parlez-vous ?

- D'un garçon que l'on a rencontré hier au Mystic Grill. Grand, yeux bleus, sourire charmeur… Et non j'ai pas osé lui parler, j'étais trop pétée pour ca… ».

Evangeline ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Heureusement que Caroline était trop pétée pour lui avoir parlé.

Le jeune homme qu'elles avaient croisé ressemblait bien à celui qui était chez Stefan. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle parle à ce dernier. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis elle ne devait quand même pas être la seule à remarquer son comportement étrange !

Elle le vit alors qu'il quittait Elena à qui il venait de prêter un livre. Elle s'excusa auprès des deux jeunes filles et accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

« - Stefan ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et la salua en souriant :

« - Ah salut Evangeline !

- Salut… Dis je voulais savoir… Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu habitais près de chez moi ! Si j'avais su je t'aurais ramené hier soir.

- C'est gentil mais j'avais promis à Elena de la raccompagner.

- Pourtant tu es rentré en même temps que moi hier. »

Elle le fixa sans ciller, espérant voir une lueur dans ses yeux qui le trahirait, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il se contenta de sourire et d'esquiver la question :

« - Alors comme ca c'est toi qui a emménagé en face de chez moi. Jolie baraque.

- Merci. Je la tiens de mon père, mais personne s'y était installé depuis des années. Et toi tu… ?

- C'est la maison de mon oncle Zach.

- Ah d'accord. Et puis pardonne ma curiosité mais qui était ce garçon hier que j'ai vu repartir de chez toi ?

- Euh… je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des tas de trucs à faire. Passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi. »

Et Stefan s'éloigna, un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir : il cachait quelque chose qu'il avait peur que les gens découvrent.

* * *

><p>Stefan se sentit piégé. Il voulait garder la jeune fille à l'œil et voilà que c'était lui qui était sous surveillance ! De plus, elle avait aperçut Damon hier soir. Rien de bon à la savoir habitant juste en face de chez Zach.<p>

Il aurait pu l'apprécier, mais quelque chose chez elle ne tournait pas rond. Le fait qu'elle soit orpheline ? Elle pouvait mentir comme lui. Qu'elle vienne de Los Angeles ? Il jurerait qu'elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Et il le pensait, parce que lui y avait séjourné pendant un moment.

Mettant toutes ses informations de côté pour le moment en se promettant d'interroger Zach sur la famille Dawkins, Stefan alla s'asseoir sur une table à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il pensait à Damon et à sa visite de la veille. Son frère aîné était toujours aussi impulsif, violent, ironique et mesquin. Le poids des années ne faisaient qu'empirer son caractère. Il avait surtout envie qu'il ne s'approche pas de trop près d'Elena.

Elena… Cette fille l'attirait. C'était un fait. Mais était-ce uniquement parce qu'elle ressemblait à Katherine ? Non. Elena n'était pas Katherine. Alors c'était autre chose. Il l'aperçut discutant avec Matt. Curieux, il se concentra et parvint à entendre leur conversation comme s'il était à côté d'eux.

Ils parlaient de Vicki, la sœur de Matt hospitalisée depuis la veille. Aux aguets, il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement quand il apprit que Vicki avait raconté à son frère que c'était un vampire qui l'avait attaqué.

Puis ils parlèrent de lui. La jalousie de Matt le poussant à savoir si Stefan était le copain d'Elena. Celle-ci sembla hésiter pour sa réponse, mais voyant sa gêne, Matt s'excusa en lui expliquant qu'il retournait au chevet de sa sœur pour assister à son réveil.

Stefan en avait assez entendu, alors il s'éclipsa. Il se décida à aller à l'hôpital pour agir. Pour brouiller les traces. Quand Elena se retourna, il avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Evangeline était assise au bar en compagnie de Bonnie, d'Elena et de Caroline. Un petit moment entre filles pour des confidences, des infos croustillantes allant de la famille aux copains en passant par les histoires de cœur.<p>

« - J'ai parlé de cette comète à ma grand-mère, elle m'a dit qu'elle était annonciatrice des malheurs. La dernière fois qu'elle avait traversé le ciel de Mystic Falls, y'avait eu un tel carnage qu'on était devenus le berceau du paranormal ici.

- Hum… Et ensuite après un autre verre, elle a continué en te parlant des martiens. »

Bonnie jeta un regard vexé à Caroline qui venait de lui répondre, et Evangeline prit alors la défense de Bonnie :

« - Peut-être que sa grand-mère n'a pas tort. Beaucoup de gens pensent ca à propos des comètes. »

Caroline ne répondit pas, la fixa d'un air glacé et se tourna vers Elena, alors que Bonnie remerciait du bout des lèvres la jeune fille.

« - Bon, la suite Elena.

- Euh… quelle suite ? Y'a aucune suite.

- Vous n'avez fait que…discuter ? Toute la nuit ? Rien d'autre ? Aucun frottements langoureux ni aucun baiser avec la langue alors ?

- Non. C'était pas le but.

- Même pas de tripotage ?

- Elena n'est pas nymphomane comme toi, il y a d'autres plaisirs en compagnie d'un garçon que le sexe, Caroline, mais tu n'as pas l'air au courant. »

Bonnie s'étrangla avec sa gorgée en menaçant d'éclater de rire face à la réponse d'Evangeline. Piquée au vif, Caroline ne répondit pas, l'ignora royalement comme elle savait le faire depuis le premier jour de la rentrée et poursuivit :

« - Non mais c'est vrai on est amies et on se raconte tout, on se raconte même les trucs obscènes.

- Bah nous on a fait que parler.

- Mais arrête avec ton blocage à la noix ! C'est simple, une bonne partie de jambe en l'air et voilà !

- Ca, ca sent l'expérience à plein nez. »

Caroline en eut assez cette fois, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille brune et répliqua :

« - Tu as un problème peut-être ?

- Le problème c'est que tu parles comme une fille en manque, incapable de contrôler tes émotions et de ressentir la moindre chose, autre que du narcissisme pour ta petite personne.

- Mais c'est ignoble ce que tu viens de dire !

- Prouve moi le contraire et je changerais peut-être ma façon de penser. »

Blessée, Caroline se réfugia dans son verre, les joues rouges écarlate. Elena eut un court instant d'absence, puis elle se leva et prit ses affaires.

« - Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'étonna Bonnie.

« - Ce que disent Caroline et Evangeline est vrai. C'est simple. Alors si je reste encore assise là à m'triturer les neurones j'vais m'dégonfler au lieu de faire ce qu'il faut et passer à l'action. »

Puis elle s'éloigna, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Evangeline ne s'attarda pas non plus. Elle paya sa consommation, salua les deux jeunes filles et partit en prétextant un devoir à terminer. Mais en fait, elle rattrapa Elena. Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment.

* * *

><p>« - Elena ! Attends moi ! »<p>

L'aînée des Gilbert se retourna et attendit Evangeline qui la rejoignit en courant. Essoufflée, cette dernière réussit à lui proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'à la maison des Salvatore.

« - Après tout j'habite juste en face, je peux te déposer si tu veux. »

Elena accepta de bonne grâce et monta dans la mini-cooper de la jeune fille. Durant le court trajet, Elena s'ouvrit un peu plus à Evangeline, qui ressentait facilement le soulagement que cela lui procurait.

« - Il y a quatre mois, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'étais avec eux, mais j'y ai survécu, sans savoir pourquoi. Désormais, mon frère Jérémy et moi-même sommes placés sous la tutelle de notre jeune tante, Jenna.

- Je suis désolée pour tes parents. Je suppose que l'on a déjà dû te le dire mille fois mais bon. Ce n'est pas facile de perdre les gens que l'on aime, et encore moins à notre âge car on sait ce que ca signifie. Mais tu arriveras à faire face à tout ca, laisse toi juste le temps, le temps qu'il faudra, mais le temps. »

Elena se sentit apaisée par ses paroles. Cela lui faisait drôlement du bien d'entendre ca au lieu des habituels « ca ira ». Evangeline avait vraiment cerné ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qui était rare.

« - Merci. »

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment en retour et se gara chez elle, en face de chez les Salvatore. En descendant de voiture, Evangeline ressentit sans difficulté l'état de stress d'Elena. Visiblement elle était impressionnée et semblait perdre de son assurance face à la demeure.

« - Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Evangeline l'avait proposé spontanément, sensible au malaise de la jeune fille brune.

Elena acquiesça tout en s'excusant et en lui demandant si cela ne la dérangeait pas. Evangeline lui assura que non et lui emboîta le pas pour traverser la rue et se retrouver face à la porte en bois massif.

Gênée, Elena tira sur la cloche en bronze qui servait de cloche et attendit avec son amie.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle frappa alors à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur elles. Intriguées, elles se regardèrent puis se décidèrent dans un élan de curiosité à rentrer dans la maison.

« - Stefan ! »

Pas un mot, pas un bruit, pas de musique, l'endroit prêtait à un silence religieux, un silence de mort. Sur ses gardes, Evangeline suivit Elena tout en observant les lieux.

La maison avait du charme, la décorations faite d'objets de siècles différents se retrouvaient en harmonie dans les grandes pièces, mais tout paraissait plutôt sombre.

Sous cette constatation, elle sentit son cœur s'opprimer dans sa poitrine : elle n'aimait pas l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, et elle avait la désagréable impression d'être observée, comme une proie par son chasseur.

Elles arrivèrent dans le salon, vide, alors que les affaires de Stefan étaient posées sur un banc en bois. Mal à l'aise, les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent un regard, et d'un accord commun elles se décidèrent à faire demi-tour.

Mais alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie, un corbeau s'engouffra dans le couloir, faisant sursauter de peur les deux étudiantes.

Et alors qu'elles se retournaient pour voir où était passé l'oiseau, elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un garçon. L'étranger de la veille : grand, athlétique, la peau laiteuse, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux d'un bleu clair envoûtant… Un véritable mannequin.

Surprise, Elena s'écarta de lui, tandis que le jeune homme au tee-shirt noir la dévisageait intensivement.

Puis il tourna la tête et observa Evangeline. Son regard bleu glacial rencontra les yeux bruns et chauds de la jeune fille.

« - Nous… Nous… sommes permises d'entrer… la porte était…ouverte. » s'excusa Elena.

Elle se tourna pour lui montrer, mais la porte d'entrée était fermée, et le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé.

« - Tu dois être…Elena. Et toi, Evangeline. Ravi, moi c'est Damon, le grand frère. »

Damon… Tout de suite ce nom plut à Evangeline. Et donc il était le frère aîné de Stefan… Intéressant.

« - Il m'a pas dit qu'il avait un frère… »

Elena semblait étonnée. Evangeline moins, car après tout, les secrets ca la connaissait.

« - Normal, il n'aime pas se vanter, répondit Damon en ayant un sourire forcé. Mais venez, je vous en prie, je suis sûr que Stefan ne va pas tarder à venir. »

Il croisa de nouveau le regard d'Evangeline alors qu'il conduisit Elena au salon, la jeune fille ne pouvant réprimer un frisson face à ce regard glacial…

* * *

><p>Damon était bluffé. Cette Elena était le parfait sosie de Katherine. Vraiment. Deux gouttes d'eau. S'en était incroyable.<p>

La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et qui répondait au nom d'Evangeline, l'intriguait quant à elle.

Grande, les cheveux bruns et les yeux de la même couleur, un corps aux mensurations parfaites, elle portait une tuniques aux manches transparentes, resserrée aux poignets, de couleur beige, assortie à un jean dit « enduit », l'archétype de la fille banale mais qui possède un petit quelque chose faisant son charme.

C'était la fille qui habitait juste en face de chez eux, laquelle observait par la fenêtre quand il avait rossé Stefan la veille. Tous ses détails passe encore, mais ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'est qu'elle sente aussi bon..

Une odeur qui rassemblait toutes les senteurs qu'il aimait : les roses et l'alcool entre autres et surtout, une effluve de sang.

Alléchante, enivrante, l'odeur comme le physique d'Evangeline lui faisait frémir les reins de désir. Et pourtant, elle était loin d'être son type. Curieux…

Et ce qui n'était pas bon pour elle, c'est qu'elle risquait rapidement de devenir… une proie, une obsession qu'il ne chercherait certainement pas à contrôler et encore moins à refouler.

Depuis le temps qu'une humaine lui faisait envie à ce point là, il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec elle.

* * *

><p>« - Ouah je rêve c'est le living-room ca ?<p>

- Réception, grand salon, rêve d'antiquaire… Un peu trop vieillot à mon goût. »

Damon venait de les conduire au salon. Et si lui trouvait la décoration un peu dépassée, Evangeline s'y sentit à son aise avec les tapisseries, les armures, les vieux tableaux, les meubles renaissance, les lustres du XIXème siècle…

Elle ne dit rien, laissant Elena mener la conversation, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le regard brûlant de Damon sur elle tandis qu'elle regardait de plus près certains objets de la pièce.

« - Je sais ce qui lui plaît tant chez toi. Faut dire qu'il était grand temps ! J'ai bien cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Ca l'a détruit tout ca.

- Tout ca c'est-à-dire ?

- Bah l'histoire avec Katherine. Son ex-copine. Oh je vois, vous n'en êtes pas encore au listing complet de vos ex! »

Malgré elle, Evangeline sourit : Damon semblait être un sacré manipulateur.

« - Euhh… Nan.

- Ouups. Oh ca me regarde pas forcément… C'est un missel de communion du XIXe siècle. »

Sa fin de phrase s'adressait à Evangeline qui observait désormais un livre relié et enluminuré doté d'un fermoir ouvragé, imprimé à Tours en France, avec des pages de garde vert et or et des gravures protégées par du papier de soie.

Fascinée, la jeune fille se redressa à contrecœur de la vitrine et tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit, sourire éclatant et charmeur, et reprit :

« - A moins qu'il ait peur de montrer qu'il ne s'en est pas vraiment remis. Remarque on sait tous comment ca ce termine…

- Ah oui ? Toute relation serait vouée à l'échec avant même de commencer ? »

Intéressée par la tournure de la conversation, Evangeline se laissa aller pour percevoir les sentiments d'Elena et de Damon. Un tourbillon d'étonnement, de colère, mais aussi de gêne lui parvenait d'Elena. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la conversation avec le frère de Stefan.

Quant à Damon, il ne ressentait…rien.

Fronçant les sourcils, Evangeline se concentra sur le jeune homme, mais ne distingua aucun sentiment clair et précis. Juste comme un épais brouillard froid et opaque. Evangeline trouva cela bizarre. Habituellement elle arrivait sans peine à tout ressentir, parfois même quand elle ne le voulait pas.

Alors pourquoi était-ce le vide avec Damon ?

« - Salut Stefan. »

Evangeline se retourna en même temps qu'Elena, prenant le soin de reprendre son aspect normal pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« - Salut Elena. Salut Evangeline. Je savais pas que vous viendriez.

- On aurait dû appeler avant nous savons…

- Naan ! Vous êtes les bienvenues en permanence, n'est-ce pas cher frère ? Oh et d'ailleurs, il serait grand temps de sortir l'album photo de famille, mais je te dis tout de suite Elena, c'était pas franchement un canon avant.

- Merci d'être passées les filles. Ravi de vous avoir vues.

- Euh.. D'accord. Il est temps qu'on s'en aille. Ravie de te connaître Damon. »

Damon sourit à Elena, lui prit la main pour lui faire un baisemain et répondit :

« - Moi de même vraiment. Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance également Evangeline. Tu paraît beaucoup plus sage à l'extérieur que tu ne l'es à l'intérieur… »

La jeune fille brune s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui rendit son regard sans baisser les yeux. Savait-il que… ?

« - Stefan ? »

Elena s'était arrêtée pour dire au revoir au jeune frère Salvatore. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et s'écarta légèrement du passage pour les laisser passer. Vexée, Elena sortit à toute vitesse du manoir, suivit de près par Evangeline.

Rattrapant la Gilbert par le bras, Evangeline vit que cette dernière était bouleversée. Elle l'invita donc à prendre un verre chez elle pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« - Merci Evangeline, c'est sympa. »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là dans la maison Salvatore, Stefan faisait toujours face à son frère. Comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, Damon prit la parole :<p>

« - Super meuf ouhh quel peps ! Toi par contre tu m'as l'air vanné. Eh ptetre que tu t'es un peu trop dépensé ce matin. Laisse moi deviner… L'hôpital ?

- Fallait bien régler ce problème.

- Et c'est bon t'as réussi ? Parce qu'en parlant de problème, je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à en avoir d'autres.

- Qui ?

- L'autre fille là, Evangeline. Canon à sa manière, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est pas…humain.

- Parce que tu penses qu'on l'est ?

- Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu n'es jamais plus proche des humains que quand tu les mords pour les vider de leur sang.

- Et toi à quel jeu tu joues Damon?

- Attends de voir, j'pourrais te surprendre. »

Et d'un sourire machiavélique, il s'éloigna de son frère pour aller mener son enquête sur la nouvelle.

Car après tout, si Stefan se fichait de savoir qui elle était, lui se faisait un plaisir et un devoir de savoir tout de tout le monde. Pour être le plus fort.

Stefan quant à lui fut surpris que son frère ait compris aussi rapidement pour Evangeline.

Lui-même n'avait pas eu le temps d'interroger Zach sur la famille de la jeune fille.

Mais après tout, concernant le surnaturel n'étaient-ils pas les premiers à en être de parfaits exemples ?

* * *

><p>Le jour du passage de la comète, Caroline discutait avec des élèves près du parc, quand elle décida de se promener.<p>

Tout en marchant, elle se mit à sourire en apercevant une certaine personne à quelques mètres d'elle : le jeune inconnu de l'autre fois. Caroline se mit alors à marcher d'un pas décidé, prête à tout pour avoir son nom, son numéro de téléphone, ou un rendez-vous.

Ou les trois à la fois.

Mais elle pila net quand elle vit qu'il avait disparu. Désappointée, elle regarda autour d'elle, sans succès. Il s'était volatilisé.

* * *

><p>Damon avait remarqué la jeune fille de l'autre soir face à lui. Mais si elle l'avait intéressé au départ, c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Evangeline.<p>

Il décida alors de se volatiliser en voyant la jolie blonde s'avancer vers lui. Elle ne lui mettait plus l'eau à la bouche, et désormais elle lui paraissait insipide, fade.

Sans le savoir, Evangeline venait de lui sauver la vie en condamnant la sienne.

Evangeline rassemblait mentalement ses informations tout en se rendant au parc pour voir la comète.

Stefan était rapide, les morsures sur le coup de Vicki ressemblait étrangement à celles faites par des canines, Damon semblait comprendre quand elle laissait agir son pouvoir, il paraissait posséder une force surhumaine pour faire dégringoler de deux étages son frère en passant par la fenêtre et se relever sans une égratignure, elle n'arrivait pas à lire ses sentiments…

Bien, et cela donnait quoi ? Une hypothèse carrément barge.

Puis elle se souvint de sa condition, après tout n'était-elle pas aussi bizarre que pouvait l'être les Salvatore ?

Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, elle se mit à penser à son père. Que lui aurait-il dit dans une situation pareille ?

_« Pense à ton instinct, fit toi à lui. »_

Très bien. Elle allait se fier à son 6ème sens, même si cela la conduirait dans des chemins dangereux.

* * *

><p>« - Tiens Bonnie, j'tai pris une chandelle. »<p>

Caroline tendit une bougie à la métisse avant de lui prendre le bras, tout en évitant délibérément Evangeline, à qui elle ne pardonnait pas son attitude de la fois dernière.

Elena, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres se mit alors à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle était reconnaissante à la jeune fille de l'avoir soutenu après leur rencontre avec Damon.

Matt alluma la chandelle d'Elena, puis la sienne, avant que cette dernière n'allume celle de Stefan. Il la remercia et la suivit quand elle s'éloigna afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement, alors qu'Evangeline rejoignit Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline et Matt installés sur un banc.

Quand la comète passa, Evangeline ressentit un drôle de sentiment : un vide que ses amis n'arriveraient pas à combler.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous après au Mystic Grill pour boire un pot. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant, Jérémy arriva vers eux, complètement affolé.

« - Eh ! T'aurais pas vu Vicki ?

- Tu lui cours après, tu devrais savoir.

- Elle est introuvable.

- Oh, un autre mec a dû lui plaire et son minable petit dealer s'est fait remplacé.

- Comment ca minable dealer ?

- Demande lui. »

Et la conversation dégénéra sur le fait que Vicki ait couché avec Jérémy.

« - Eh Tyler ! Tu m'expliques là ?

- Nan, oublie. C'est qu'un pauvre débile.

- Bon les mecs, un vous la fermez, deux vous m'aidez à retrouver ma sœur. »

Tous se séparèrent pour trouver Vicki. Bonnie partit aux toilettes, Matt se rendit dehors, et Jérémy fut attraper par sa sœur avant de pouvoir suivre Matt.

Evangeline quant à elle sortit par l'issue de secours, le plus discrètement possible, et après avoir vérifié que personne ne la voyait, elle libéra son esprit.

Ses yeux se teintèrent en or et avant que des centaines de sentiments n'affluent en elle comme une vague déferlante sur un mur, elle se focalisa sur l'esprit de Vicki afin de la retrouver.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes, puis elle sentit sa peur, son esprit brumeux sûrement dû à la prise de drogues et surtout sa panique du vide.

Vu l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle manifestait, elle devait être en hauteur et à quelques mètres de là. Jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule, elle leva les yeux, se concentra, et se projeta du sol jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble pour atterrir avec légèreté sur le sol.

Inspectant les environs, elle vit à deux toits d'elle la jeune femme.

Avec Damon. Elle s'y rendit rapidement et atterrit en douceur sur le même toit qu'eux. Reprenant son aspect normal, elle ne parla pas, mais s'approcha doucement d'eux.

« - De quoi t'as peur ?

- Naan, a-arrête j'ten supplie…

- Mais je te tiens voyons ! Et bah Stefan tu en auras mit du temps. »

Affichant un sourire sadique, Damon se retourna pour faire face à … Evangeline.

« - Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

- Vicki a mystérieusement disparu, alors je suis partie à sa recherche comme tout le monde.

- Non mais ca je m'en fous, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'est-ce que tu fous là sur le toit ?

- J'ai juste entendu Vicki crier. Relâche là s'il te plaît. »

Damon fronça les sourcils. A moins d'être une vampire, elle n'aurait pas pu entendre la sœur de Matt à une telle distance. C'était impossible pour une humaine.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Une vampire ? Non…C'est autre chose…

- Je ne suis pas une vampire effectivement. Mais merci de confirmer mon hypothèse.

- Qui est si ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Que toi et Stefan vous en êtes. »

Damon se mit à rire franchement et relâcha Vicki qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Puis il fit face à la jeune fille et ricana :

« - Bon, très bien ! Tu as trouvé qui nous étions ! Je me demande comment tu as fais avec toute la discrétion dont nous avons fait preuve.

- Ne sous estime pas ceux qui sont différents de toi. »

Provoqué, Damon arriva à une vitesse inhumaine auprès d'elle et cracha :

« - Et toi ne te surestimes pas face à moi. J'ai horreur de ca. »

Puis Damon sentit de nouveau le parfum de la jeune fille s'échapper de sa peau. Il inspira profondément l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, Evangeline toujours impassible, et passa un index sur sa gorge.

« - Quelque chose ne tournes pas rond chez toi. Et j'aimerais bien comprendre quoi…

- Laisse là Damon ! »

Damon releva la tête et aperçut Stefan qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

L'aîné s'écarta d'Evangeline et lança à son frère :

« - Tu te rends compte ? Cette gosse sait non seulement ce que nous sommes, mais en plus elle est arrivée avant toi ici. Incroyable non pour une gamine ? Il va falloir la faire taire, et rapidement.

- Damon ! Non ! »

Mais ce fut trop tard. Damon attrapa Evangeline par la tête et dévoila sa gorge à ses crocs.

Dommage pour le jeu, il aurait voulu jouer plus longtemps avec elle.

Mais à peine essaya-t-il de planter ses canines dans la chair de la fille qu'une lumière aveuglante sembla luire puis sortir de sa peau et qu'une force surhumaine l'envoya s'écraser contre la citerne d'eau un peu plus loin sur le toit.

Stefan qui avait couru pour aider la jeune fille, se stoppa dans son élan et la dévisagea, stupéfait.

Sonné par ce qui venait d'arriver, Damon se releva en titubant et fixa Evangeline, son regard de prédateur plus fou que jamais.

« - Bon sang ! Mais c'était quoi ca ? »

Evangeline ne répondit pas et s'approcha de Vicki qui délirait complètement. Saisissant son bras, elle la soutint et s'éloigna sans un mot des deux frères.

Ils ne tenteraient rien de toute façon.

* * *

><p>« - Tu l'as trouvé errant dans la rue alors ?<p>

- Oui.

- Je te remercie Evangeline.

- Je t'en prie. »

S'éloignant du frère et de la sœur, Evangeline alla se commander un verre de whisky.

Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Elle sentit le regard de Stefan peser sur elle. Mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle s'était vendue elle-même en voulant sauver une innocente.

Elle l'entendit demander à Bonnie et à Caroline où était Elena, apprenant qu'elle était rentrée, avant qu'il n'obtienne son numéro de téléphone et son e-mail par Bonnie. Puis quand la métisse le toucha, elle eut une drôle de phrase : « - Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? »

Intriguée, Evangeline se retourna et vit Stefan qui la regardait gravement. Puis Bonnie s'excusa et fila aux toilettes.

Evangeline quitta peu après la soirée, laissant ainsi Caroline rentrer toute seule. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

><p>Damon était retourné et frustré. Voilà maintenant que sa mystérieuse proie ne pouvait pas être mordue. Ca allait être un problème pour lui de se nourrir. Et puis comme par hasard, elle lui faisait vraiment envie.<p>

Mais pour ce soir il allait devoir se contenter d'un petit gibier sans défense.

Il avisa alors Caroline qui sortit du Mystic Grill, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

Quand on parle de gibier…

Il s'amusa donc à lui faire peur avant d'apparaître brutalement devant elle. Retenant un cri, Caroline reprit sa respiration pendant que le jeune homme s'excusait sans vraiment le penser.

Puis elle lui dit :

- J'avais vraiment envie de te revoir.

- Ah… Ca je sais… »

Puis il lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, tandis qu'elle l'invitait à venir chez elle.

Mais quand il se retrouva dans sa chambre, à embrasser sa peau nue sans saveur, à écouter ses gémissements, il se surprit à penser à Evangeline.

Au goût que sa peau si parfumée pourrait avoir, à son visage impénétrable et son sang-froid, à son corps si tentant, à cette façon perpétuel qu'elle avait de le défier et à son sang imbuvable.

A cette dernière pensée, les yeux de Damon devinrent rouges, des petites veinules apparurent sous ses paupières, et avant que Caroline ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, il planta violemment ses crocs dans sa gorge.

Sa vengeance à lui pour ne pas avoir réussi à toucher Evangeline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _J'écris uniquement cette histoire avec des chansons du groupe Within Temptation, on s'en fout dira-t-on mais peut-être qu'au fil de l'histoire vous comprendrez pourquoi je me suis inspirée uniquement de ce groupe !_

**Note 2 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

**Lucie : **_Ne t'en fais pas, tu le découvriras assez tôt ! ;) merci pour ta review et ton passage !_

**Helara : **_En effet que d'enthousiasme dans cette review ! Mais ca fait drôlement plaisir d'être encouragée comme ca ! Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'aime le Delena mais comme je préfère Damon, je n'avais pas envie d'en écrire un ! Et puis il y en a déjà des tas ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! Je m'efforce d'écrire correctement pour que cela soit le plus agréable possible à lire ! Non pas que je fasse énormément de fautes d'orthographes, mais je fais attention pour pleins de petites choses ^^ _

_Néanmoins mes chapitres ne sont pas parfaits !_

_Je suis contente que cela te donne envie de lire la suite =)_

_Alors comme ca Evangeline te paraît intéressante et peu gnian-gnian ? Je te remercie ^^ c'est gentil de le penser et de me le faire remarquer._

_Quant au beau gosse de la série, j'ai nommé Damon, crois moi il va pas s'en sortir comme ca x)_

_Merci pour ta review et ta lecture !_

_Au plaisir !_

**Yumi Tsubasa :**_ Et oui la suite ! Quand je suis motivée, rien ne peut m'arrêter ! _

_C'est le but de ma fic de pouvoir permettre de se faire des films, je suis contente que tu y arrives et que mes phrases te plaisent !_

_Oui j'adore les descriptions ! Et puis c'est vrai que d'en faire une de Damon, c'est toujours un régal 8D_

_Et son prénom c'est vrai qu'il lui correspond plutôt bien. Damon, connotation et prononciation se rapprochant un peu de Démon en Français… donc voilà pourquoi je voulais le mettre mais en discret ^^_

_Oh oui ses yeux ! A se damner ma parole ! Il pourrait obtenir de moi tout ce qu'il veut avec des yeux pareils ! XD_

_Ah ah Evangeline ! Ca intrigue hein ? =) je suis sûre que l'on peut deviner un peu, il y a déjà pas mal d'indices dans le premier et le deuxième chapitre ;)_

_Tu sauras donc un peu plus tard !_

_Merci pour ton enthousiasme, tes compliments et tes encouragements, et à bientôt ! =D _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Quand Caroline se réveilla et qu'elle s'aperçut de sa morsure sanguinolente à la nuque, Damon faisait semblant de dormir. Il la laissa essayer de se lever du lit sans faire le moindre bruit, se retenant de justesse de ne pas sourire devant tant d'efforts pour rien, puis il se décida à jouer avec son distributeur de sang humain comme il appelait, et qu'elle était.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la poignée de la porte, Damon se volatilisa, et apparut devant la jeune fille traumatisée.

« - Bonjour. » lui lança-t-il d'une voix douce.

Effrayée, Caroline recula vers sa table de nuit en murmurant des « s'il te plaît » angoissés, avant de saisir sa lampe de chevet d'une main. Damon leva un index et lui déconseilla de faire ce qui allait suivre. Trop tard. Elle venait de lui décocher un coup, qui le laissa de marbre.

Mis de mauvaise humeur par la blonde, il lui fit face alors qu'elle se trouvait désormais de l'autre côté du lit et lui envoyait divers objets à la figure.

Et alors qu'elle tenta de s'enfuir, il la repoussa rudement sur son lit. Ne se laissant pas décourager, Caroline lui envoya son oreiller à la figure.

Grossière erreur.

Parce qu'il était imprégné de son sang. Il huma l'odeur métallique qui s'en dégageait, et sentit son instinct de prédateur prendre le dessus.

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge carmin, des veinules apparurent sous ses paupières inférieures et ses canines sortirent. Il se jeta alors sur Caroline qui poussa un terrible hurlement en sentant la violente douleur aigue à son cou qui lui cisailla la peau.

* * *

><p>Evangeline ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Allongée dans son lit, elle reprit calmement ses esprits en se rassurant avec sa chambre et les objets qui la décoraient.<p>

Se redressant, elle rejeta ses cheveux bruns en arrière et soupira de soulagement : ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux volets clos qui laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour, et elle se sentit rassurée.

S'extirpant des couvertures, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains après avoir ouvert sa fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre et après avoir mis en route sa sono pour écouter son groupe préféré.

La douche brûlante qu'elle prit la détendit mais ne la rassura pas complètement, l'angoisse de sa mauvaise nuit étant tenace. Elle était sensible à ses rêves, au point de toujours vouloir en trouver la signification.

Se séchant rapidement, elle choisit ses vêtements préférés pour traîner à la maison : un débardeur et un short en jean. Après tout son premier cours ne commençait qu'à 10h.

Puis elle se rendit à la cuisine pour se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Tout en préparant son café, elle essaya de décrypter son rêve.

Dans son cauchemar, elle ne se souvenait plus exactement où elle était, car tout était noir, angoissant, pas une seule petite lueur n'éclairait la pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Puis, luttant contre les ténèbres pour sortir de ce lieu clos, elle avait entendu un hurlement. De peur, de douleur, un de ceux qui vous glace le sang. Mais le pire dans tout ca, c'est qu'elle aurait juré reconnaître la voix de Caroline.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses horribles pensées de sa tête, elle sirota lentement son café, avant d'entendre son portable sonner, lui signalant un message.

Elle ouvrit alors ce dernier :

_« De : Caroline Forbes_

_A : 8.21 am_

_Objet : Salut Evangeline !_

_Je sais que tu es chez toi et que ton premier cours ne commence qu'à 10h, alors après je voulais te proposer de nous rejoindre à l'entraînement des cheerleader. Il nous manque une personne et comme tu as tout à fait le physique pour, je me disais que ca pouvait t'intéresser! _

_Rdv au stade à 11h ! »_

Evangeline fixa un court instant le message pour être certaine d'avoir bien lu, puis elle se décida à accepter. Autant paraître le plus normal possible en participant aux activités lycéennes comme tous les autres.

Elle répondit alors brièvement à Caroline, engloutit son yaourt et son café, et monta préparer ses affaires.

Tout ca lui changerait les idées.

* * *

><p>« - La 2nde Guerre Mondiale c'est terminée en ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? »<p>

Elle était de nouveau en cours avec Mr Tanner, ca en devenait lassant. Mais au moins il se méfiait d'elle depuis la scène qu'elle lui avait faite la dernière fois.

« - Mlle Huan ? … En 1945. »

Evangeline surprit de nouveau Elena parler à Stefan. Elle aurait voulu éloigner la jeune fille du beau brun, mais qu'aurait-elle trouvé comme prétexte ? Et puis apparemment, Bonnie non plus ne l'aimait pas trop. Elle passait la plupart du temps à l'éviter.

« - Pearl Harbor ? Mlle Gilbert ?

- Mmh ?

- Pearl Harbor ?

- Euhhhh…

- Le 7 décembre 1941. »

Stefan venait de répondre à la place d'Elena, lui sauvant de nouveau la mise. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Mr Tanner.

« - Merciii Mlle Gilbert. »

Un fou rire secoua la classe alors que Stefan remerciait le professeur.

« - Très bien. La chute du mur de Berlin ?

- 1989. Je suis doué pour les dates…Monsieur…

- Vous m'intriguez… Donnez moi l'année de la loi sur les droits civiques ?

- 1964. »

Evangeline trouvait qu'il exagérait. Faire son malin pour les beaux yeux d'Elena ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle décida donc de donner une leçon au Salvatore, histoire de le remettre un peu à sa place.

« - L'assassinat de JFK ?

- 1963. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Evangeline qui venait de répondre, Stefan le premier.

Mr Tanner la regarda longuement puis s'exclama :

« - Bien ! Nous avons de la compétition Mr Salvatore. Celui de Martin Luther King Mlle Dawkins ?

- 1968.

- De Lincoln ?

- 1865. »

Elle sentit le regard de Stefan sur elle, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« - La légalisation de l'avortement ?

- 1973. »

Tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle face à leurs deux camarades qui se défiaient sur un même terrain : l'histoire. Mr Tanner semblait prendre plaisir à ce petit duel improvisé et continua donc :

« - La fin de la ségrégation scolaire ?

- 1954.

- La bataille de Gettysburg ?

- 1863.

- Guerre de Corée ?

- De 1950 à 1953. »

Plus personne ne disait un mot. Ils venaient de dire les mêmes dates au même moment, sans se lâcher du regard. Ne laissant aucune chance à l'autre.

Mais Mr Tanner se reprit et s'exclama :

« - Ah ! Elle a fini en 52 ! »

Stefan et Evangeline se regardèrent de nouveau, et tombèrent d'accord : c'était bien 1953.

« - En fait, c'était bien en 1953. »

L'enseignant se tourna vers eux, le regard furibond et aboya :

« - Vérifiez leur réponse ! Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Fébriles, leurs camarades se dépêchèrent de trouver la bonne date dans leur manuel, sur internet... Et finalement…

« - Alors c'était en 19...53 ! »

Le professeur fut humilié alors qu'on applaudissait les deux prodiges, Elena quant à elle dévorait Stefan du regard.

* * *

><p>« - Comment tu fais avec Stefan pour retenir toutes ses dates ?<p>

- Je suis juste une passionnée de l'histoire.

- Mais quand même ! C'est impressionnant ! »

Les deux jeunes filles c'étaient changées et se dirigeaient désormais vers le stade pour y rejoindre l'équipe de cheerleaders.

Elles se mirent alors à bavarder avec Bonnie, déjà présente, tout en faisant leurs étirements.

« - Et Bonnie tu viens manger chez moi ce soir ! Et Evangeline aussi.

- Ah ouais ?

- J'vous invite vous et Stefan. »

Le sourire de Bonnie disparut instantanément. Elena le remarqua et lui lança :

« - Tu dois lui donner sa chance !

- J'peux pas ce soir… T'as vu Caroline ? Je lui ai envoyé une centaine de sms et…

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet Bonnie Bennett ! T'as intérêt à être là !

- Ca va… Compte sur moi…

- Je serais là aussi Elena.

- Cool ! »

Elles continuèrent leurs étirements mais Bonnie n'était pas tranquille.

« - Sérieusement où est Caroline ?

- Elle m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour me demander de venir à l'entraînement, alors elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant !

- Aucune idée, mais c'est pas son genre. Pourtant si elle a envoyé un message à Evangeline, c'est que ca doit aller. »

Bonnie tenta quand même de la rappeler, alors qu'Elena resta bouche bée en voyant une voiture s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elles.

Evangeline quant à elle, sentit une inquiétude grandir en elle en voyant Caroline avec Damon, se souvenant parfaitement du cri de la blonde dans son cauchemar et de la condition du jeune homme.

Elle ressentait aussi une pointe de jalousie, en voyant Damon embrasser Caroline, une jalousie dévorante, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture.

« - C'est pas vrai, c'est sûrement le beau gosse mystérieux qu'elle a rencontré.

- C'est pas un beau gosse mystérieux… C'est Damon Salvatore.

- De la famille de Stefan ? »

Elles se relevèrent toutes les trois, Evangeline ne quittant pas Damon du regard. Caroline arriva vers elles toute pimpante et lança à Elena :

« - J'ai pris le frère aîné, j'espère que ca te dérange pas ? »

Oh que si ca dérangeait. Mais pas Elena. Evangeline. Ca la dérangeait parce qu'elle avait peur pour la blonde exubérante, de ce qui pourrait lui arriver en sa compagnie, surtout que cette dernière portait un foulard pour cacher sa gorge. Mais ca la dérangeait aussi, et elle avait honte de le reconnaître, car le brun lui plaisait bien…

Damon abaissa alors ses lunettes et lança un regard charmeur à Elena et à Evangeline, assortit d'un sourire craquant. Terriblement craquant même. Puis il démarra en trombe tandis que Caroline s'excusa pour son retard et annonçait le programme de la séance.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle se fut remise de la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques minutes auparavant et qu'elle rejoignait les autres filles, qu'une question, pourtant capitale, s'imposa à son esprit : comment les frère Salvatore faisaient-ils pour s'exposer à la lumière du jour sans en craindre les rayons qui leur étaient mortels ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se fit rapidement rappeler à l'ordre par Caroline qui se faisait un plaisir de profiter de la situation pour lui faire payer chacune de ses phrases bien senties à son égard.

* * *

><p><strong>Prénom : <strong>Evangeline

**Genre : **Féminin

**Sens et origine :** vie, donner la vie

**Fête :** 6 septembre

**Caractérologie :** réalisation, ténacité, fiabilité, compassion, méthode

Damon se rejeta lourdement dans le fauteuil face à l'ordinateur. Après avoir accompagné Caroline à son entraînement, il était passé à la bibliothèque en quête d'indices. Et pour commencer, il avait tout simplement recherché l'étymologie du prénom de la jeune fille.

Qui ne lui révéla rien de concret, hormis peut-être le fait qu'elle portait bien son prénom.

Frustré, il se décida alors à aller à la mairie de Mystic Falls, afin d'accéder aux archives municipales.

Elle avait beau prétendre que sa famille avait vécu ici, le nom de Dawkins ne lui disait rien, pas même à l'époque de sa vie humaine, c'est-à-dire en 1864.

Il n'eut aucun mal à hypnotiser la secrétaire afin d'obtenir plus rapidement ce qu'il convoitait et put ainsi accéder aux archives de la ville.

Il les feuilleta pendant des heures, allant de l'ordre alphabétique aux années d'installation de la population. Mais rien. Toujours et encore rien. La famille Dawkins n'apparaissait dans aucun registre.

Refermant le dossier poussiéreux qu'il survolait, Damon le rangea avec les autres, une colère sourde grondant en lui.

Et la demeure ? Elle n'avait pas pu apparaître comme ca ? Aucun dirigeant, ni aucune famille fondatrice ne s'inquiétait de sa présence, alors elle devait bien figurer quelque part !

Agacé d'obtenir un raisonnement justifié mais pas de preuves, Damon consulta quand même les plans de ville et les propriétés.

Puis il tomba sur ce qu'il voulait. A un détail près. La demeure n'apparaissait pas comme étant une maison. Du moins jusqu'au XIXe siècle.

Comprenant que quelque chose lui échappait, Damon revint quelques pages en arrière pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, et il trouva pourquoi il ne connaissait pas la demeure en tant que telle : c'était une ancienne église.

Intrigué, il poursuivit sa lecture et au fur et à mesure des lignes qui défilaient devant lui, il fronça les sourcils.

Bâtie au XIIIe siècle hors de la ville pour permettre aux paysans d'assister à la messe sans se rendre à la ville parfois trop loin, l'église fut rénovée en demeure au début du XXe siècle par un mystérieux mécène qui refusa de dévoiler son identité, mais qui acheta la propriété et la rendit habitable.

Excité par ses découvertes, Damon décida de subtiliser l'archive pour la regarder plus en détail, à tête reposée. Les mains dans les poches, il ressortit avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui en disait long.

* * *

><p>Stefan venait de sortir de la douche. L'entraînement pour le football avait été plus sportif que prévu avec l'intervention de Tyler.<p>

Revêtant son pull, il fut interpellé par Damon, assis confortablement sur une chaise dans sa chambre.

« - Comment se sont passées les épreuves de sélection ? Tu es rentré dans l'équipe ? »

Le cadet se renfrogna en voyant le sourire goguenard de son aîné et ne répondit pas.

Mais Damon ne s'arrêta pas là.

« - C'est très poétique cette façon que tu as d'ouvrir ton cœur avec autant… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Stefan arrivant à vive allure pour lui arracher des mains son journal qu'il était en train de fouiller.

« - … d'adjectifs. »

Stefan ne répondit pas et ferma soigneusement son journal tout en fixant Damon d'un regard noir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La question lui avait échappé malgré lui. Mais il voulait à tout prix savoir ce que son frère faisait ici.

« - Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. J'ai réfléchi, j'ai fait mon…mon examen de conscience et…j'aimerais qu'on reparte à zéro. Ah il faut que l'on mette le passé derrière nous, une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu es mon ptit frère! Et si c'que tu souhaites c'est mener une vie normale d'humain, alors je le veux aussi. »

Stefan observait désormais son frère avec un air franchement ahuri.

« - Peut-être que je peux faire comme toi. Me fondre dans le décor, essayer de réprimer ma nature de créature immortelle. Ptetre qu'on peut y arriver tous les deux. »

Il y eut un silence absorbant entre les deux jeunes hommes, Stefan dévisageant gravement son frère tandis que ce dernier risqua un timide sourire. Avant d'éclater de rire.

Stefan se retint tant bien que mal de lui foutre son poing dans le visage.

Comment avait-il pu espérer que tout ce discours soit vrai ?

« - En fait je suis venu te parler d'Evangeline. Je l'ai vu avec Elena aujourd'hui. A l'entraînement des cheerleaders.

- Et ?

- Je suis aussi allé voir les archives à la mairie, pour voir s'ils avaient quelque chose sur sa famille. Et bien devine quoi ? Aucune famille Dawkins n'a jamais mis les pieds ici. »

Malgré lui, la curiosité de Stefan s'éveilla. Damon dut remarquer l'étincelle dans ses yeux car il poursuivit :

« - Et sa maison est une ancienne église. Tiens en parlant de cheerleader, ca me fait penser, moi aussi j'ai ma pom-pom girl, et il faut que je file elle m'attend. Ouhh j'ai les mains moites, souhaite moi bonne chance ! »

Et Damon s'éclipsa sans en dire plus à son jeune frère.

Debout devant la fenêtre, Stefan observa Evangeline qui venait de sortir de chez elle pour se rendre chez Elena.

Ancienne église ? Famille inconnue ? Drôle de comportement ? Mais qui était-elle ?

* * *

><p>Le repas était tendu. Evangeline comprenait mieux pourquoi Elena l'avait également invitée. Elle jeta discrètement un regard sur ses voisins de table et tomba sur un Stefan non satisfait des pâtes à la sauce tomate, une Bonnie qui regardait d'un air convaincu son assiette comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde et sur une Elena visiblement mal à l'aise par l'atmosphère qui s'était installée entre eux.<p>

« - Tanner t'en a fait baver aujourd'hui ? »

Elena venait de rompre la glace en lançant le sujet de conversation banal, mais qui a le mérite d'entamer la conversation.

« - Il m'a pris dans l'équipe alors… je ne dois pas être si nul que ca.

- J'aurais voulu que vous voyiez Stefan ce matin, Tyler a lancé le ballon exprès..

- Oui j'ai entendu.»

Bonnie venait de répondre brusquement en coupant la parole à la Gilbert.

« - Au fait si tu parlais de ta famille à Stefan ? »

Gloups. Evangeline n'aurait pas aimé être à la place d'Elena face au regard noir de la métisse.

« - Euhhh… Parents divorcés, ma mère m'a abandonné. »

Stefan hocha poliment la tête et Elena reprit :

« - Pas ca… les sorcières ! »

Evangeline et Stefan levèrent brutalement la tête en regardant Elena, comme pour lui demander des explications.

« - Les ancêtres de Bonnie étaient des sorcières, et j'trouve ca plutôt cool.

- Cool n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé.

- Pourquoi ca ? C'est plutôt flatteur de savoir qu'il y a eut des personnes avec des dons dans ta famille. »

Bonnie jeta un regard étonné à Evangeline. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive de sa part, mais plutôt un truc du style : « - Et elles fumaient quoi ? »

« - En tout cas c'est très intéressant… »

La métisse s'étonna de nouveau de cette réaction, venant de Stefan désormais.

« - Je ne suis pas calé sur le sujet mais je sais que toute une communauté de druides celtes s'est installée ici dans les années 1800.

- Ma famille est originaire de Salem.

- C'est vrai ? »

Evangeline était intriguée, tout comme Stefan pouvait l'être. Elle avait bien connu ses sorcières de Salem, sûrement comme le jeune vampire les avait connu lui aussi. Hypothèse qui se révéla juste quand il poursuivit :

« - Moi aussi j'trouve ca cool.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- Les sorcières de Salem étaient des personnes remarquables, plus précisément c'étaient des modèles d'indépendance, de non conformisme.

- Oui c'est vrai. »

Bonnie rayonnait désormais. Elle venait de voir au travers de deux personnes que ses origines pouvaient être autre chose qu'un fardeau. Evangeline s'en trouva rassurée et contente. Elle n'aimait pas voir la jeune fille douter d'elle.

Puis on sonna à la porte.

Elena se leva alors pour se rendre à la port d'entrée, surprise que quelqu'un sonne à cette heure-ci.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte sur Caroline. Accompagnée de Damon.

« - Surprise ! Bonnie a dit que tu faisais un dîner, alors on a apporté le dessert.

- Ahh.

- J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? »

Caroline se permit alors d'entrer et se débarrassa de son gâteau en le donnant à Elena. Arrivèrent alors Stefan et Evangeline. Stefan interpela son frère tandis qu'Elena confia le dessert à Evangeline afin de le porter en cuisine.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends qu'Elena m'invite à entrer.

- Oh vas y, je…

- Nan nan nan nan ! Il peut pas… Il peut pas rester. »

De la cuisine, Evangeline percevait sans aucun souci l'échange entre le groupe. Alors comme ca c'était vrai ? ILS ne pouvaient pas entrer dans la maison d'un mortel sans y avoir été invité. Intéressant et utile à savoir.

« - Pas vrai Damon ? »

* * *

><p>Damon sentait l'agacement le gagner lentement. Que Stefan pouvait être ennuyeux quand il s'y mettait ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait attendre qu'Elena l'invite à entrer.<p>

Déjà qu'il avait dû hypnotiser Caroline pour arriver au seuil de cette porte, il n'allait tout de même pas renoncer maintenant ! Sa fierté lui interdisait. Et son instinct de prédateur aussi.

Son regard azur quitta momentanément celui de son frère pour se fixer sur un point dans la cuisine.

Evangeline…

Le jean noir serré qu'elle portait ainsi que son débardeur rouge sang lui allait drôlement bien et la rendait plutôt attirante, aguichante, sexy. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait fait exprès de s'habiller de cette façon.

Une vraie friandise à portée de main.

Mais une douceur mortelle. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il n'avait pas pu la mordre alors qu'il avait si soif de son sang, son nectar de vie qui circulait dans chacune de ses veines.

Voulant à tout prix rentrer dans cette maison, Damon se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation.

« - T'attends quoi là ? Entre ! » la voix criarde de Caroline venait de le ramener à la réalité.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Stefan le coupa :

« - En plus on a pas fini !

- Ca fait rien Stefan. Tu peux entrer Damon. »

L'aîné des Salvatore lança un regard victorieux à son cadet puis il rentra sans plus de cérémonie en vantant la maison d'Elena.

Puis sans comprendre pourquoi, ses pas le menèrent directement vers la cuisine dans laquelle une odeur chatoyante vint heurter ses narines. Et ce n'était pas l'odeur du repas. Non. C'était son parfum à elle, celui qui le rendait transi à chaque approche sans qu'il puisse réaliser vraiment pourquoi.

Il la vit vers le lavabo, en train d'empiler la vaisselle sale à laver à la main et en train de faire couler l'eau dans l'évier. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que les autres étaient bien partis au salon, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, afin de la surprendre pour avoir ce plaisir personnel de la voir sursauter.

« - Bonsoir Damon. »

Imprévisible cette nana. Réellement.

* * *

><p>Evangeline l'avait entendu arriver. Non pas grâce à son ouïe mais grâce à son don. Elle l'avait libéré afin de ressentir la présence de chacun de ses amis par leurs sentiments.<p>

Elle avait perçut une nuée, mélange de sensations, puis le vide. Et quand c'était le vide, elle savait que c'était Damon. Nullement impressionnée, elle s'attendait à chaque instant à un de ses gestes. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rapprocher trop d'elle.

Elle le salua puis l'entendit s'esclaffer. Une seconde après, il était à ses côtés, appuyé sur le plan de travail.

« - Bonsoir Evangeline. Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- Tss tss pas de ca avec moi s'il te plaît. On sait très bien tous les deux que tu n'es pas « normale ». Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? Une fée ? Une sirène ? Une sorcière ? Non attends je sais ! Tu es une wicca ! »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de se mettre à rire. Ce qui déstabilisa le vampire qui la fixa d'un air mi interrogatif, mi vexé.

Evangeline s'essuya les mains et se rapprocha du jeune homme. N'écoutant que son instinct qui lui dictait de le provoquer malgré le danger qu'il représentait pour elle, elle plongea son regard chocolat dans celui azuré de Damon et se rapprocha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, retint son souffle malgré lui, mais elle comprit que la situation commençait à drôlement l'exciter.

« - Ce que je suis, dépasse encore plus l'irrationnel que vous… » murmura-t-elle en détachant soigneusement chacune de ses syllabes.

Puis elle se redressa, s'écarta de lui et rejoignit les autres au salon, en prenant le plateau sur lequel était déposé le gâteau, ne comprenant pas qu'en ce moment même Damon venait de la caser au rang d'obsession et non plus à celui de proie.

* * *

><p>« - J'en reviens toujours pas que Tanner ait accepté de te prendre dans l'équipe ! Oh Tyler doit être vert ! Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu devrais foncer.<p>

- C'est c'que je lui répète sans arrêt ! Il faut qu'il se bouge. Tu peux pas rester là, attendre que la vie vienne à toi, tu dois aller la chercher.

- Ouais Elena et Evangeline étaient moins chanceuses aujourd'hui. Mais ca c'est parce que vous avez manqué le stage d'été. Comment vous allez apprendre tous les enchaînements à temps ?

- J'vais les travailler avec elles, ca va aller. »

Bonnie venait de sauver les deux jeunes filles des griffes de la blonde. Puis Caroline fit une remarque désobligeante qui déplut à Elena. Alors Evangeline réagit au quart de tour.

« - C'est sûr qu'avec toi devant, on ne risque pas de voir Elena derrière. »

Caroline était peut-être naïve mais pas assez pour comprendre le sous-entendu d'Evangeline.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que c'est toi qu'on devrait mettre derrière. »

Caroline s'empourpra violemment alors que Damon cacha un rire naissant derrière sa main, les autres réagissant à peine, habitués aux boutades des deux jeunes filles.

« - Tu n'as pas vraiment… Le profil de la pom-pom girl, Elena.

- Oui mais c'est parce que ses parents sont morts, alors du coup elle se retrouve dans une phase où elle a le moral dans les chaussettes. Mais je vous promets qu'elle était cent fois plus rigolote avant. »

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle posé brusquement sur la table basse, et tout le monde se retourna vers Evangeline, le regard incendiaire.

« - Ca suffit Caroline. Garde pour toi tes remarques mesquines et blessantes. Quand on apprécie, qu'on aime quelqu'un c'est pour ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Ce qui est le cas d'Elena. Pourrais-tu en dire autant toi ? Hein ? »

Caroline ne réagit pas tout de suite, réalisant à peine que la jeune femme était vraiment en colère contre elle. Mais ce qui n'échappa ni à Damon, ni à Stefan, ce fut la couleur que ses yeux avaient pris : une couleur or, aussi violente et lumineuse que le soleil en plein jour. Elle dût remarquer que leurs regards étaient posé sur elle car s'excusant auprès du groupe, Evangeline se leva brutalement et sortit de la pièce pour aller prendre l'air et se calmer.

Il y eut des raclements de gorge et la conversation continua.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Evangeline inspirait à fond sur la véranda. Elle avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, menaçant de dévoiler sa vraie personnalité. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Massant doucement ses tempes, elle essaya de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait craqué si facilement. Était-ce la présence de Damon qui l'influençait malgré elle ? Ou ne pouvait-elle plus tolérer Caroline et sa langue fourchue ?<p>

Calmée, elle se rendit directement à la cuisine pour y aider Elena, mais Damon était déjà là et bavardait avec elle tout en remplissant le lave-vaisselle. Il aperçut Evangeline et se décida alors à retourner au salon. Quand il la frôla, Evangeline eut un drôle de pincement au cœur.

Un mélange de haine et de…désir ?

« - Evangeline ca va mieux ? Tu nous as fait drôlement peur tu sais!

- Oui oui, merci. Désolée de vous avoir inquiété, mais je trouvais que Caroline dépassait les bornes. »

Bonnie arriva à son tour, désirant donner un coup de main, et à trois la cuisine fut vite rangée et la vaisselle faite. Puis Caroline les rejoignit à son tour, venant voir si elles avaient besoin d'aide.

* * *

><p>Stefan se trompait sur le rôle de la blonde avec lui. Caroline ÉTAIT une marionnette. Sa marionnette. Un distributeur vivant et chaud de nourriture, prête à assouvir ses désirs, à exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits et à obéir à chacun de ses ordres.<p>

C'était tellement simple avec les humaines.

Alors pourquoi quand son frère lui faisait la morale, Damon ressentait un drôle de sentiment dans le fond de sa poitrine quand il songeait à Evangeline ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à appliquer le même schéma avec elle ?

Intérieurement il s'agaça, cette fille était en train de réveiller de l'humanité en lui.

* * *

><p>Le jour du match de football, Evangeline appela Caroline pour lui signifier son envie d'arrêter les cheerleaders. Elle eut même l'impression que la blonde n'attendait que ca, vu le soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa au téléphone.<p>

Après avoir raccroché, Evangeline prit son temps pour se coiffer devant son miroir. Alors qu'elle démêlait ses cheveux bruns, son regard se posa sur son pendentif en forme de rose.

Ce qui lui rappela ce que son père lui avait dit quand elle l'avait obtenu…

_« - Evangeline… Chérie… Ce collier est un talisman et j'aimerais que tu le portes. De l'argent pour la pureté du métal, une rose pour la beauté et le symbolisme, la croix pour la protection divine. Il te protégera, et te rappellera qui tu es…_

_- Merci père… »_

Emue par ce souvenir, la jeune fille déposa sa brosse et attacha le pendentif à son cou. Elle se sentit alors immédiatement soulagée, comme si le collier l'aidait à porter son fardeau qu'était son identité.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Damon, elle avait un peu perdu confiance en elle et en ses capacités. Et cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Se ressaisissant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la penderie pour se concentrer sur son problème existentiel du moment, qu'allait-elle porter pour ce soir ?

* * *

><p>Le match déchaînait les lycéens autant que les joueurs et Mr Tanner, le coach sportif.<p>

Et même si Evangeline n'était pas friande de ce genre d'atmosphère, elle s'y rendit quand même pour se changer les idées.

Elle entendit le discours d'encouragement du professeur et distingua Stefan dans son uniforme de joueur, Caroline et Bonnie dans les pompon girls et Elena au premier rang.

Tout aurait pu se dérouler normalement. Aurait pu.

Car une bagarre éclata quelques minutes après, entre Tyler et Jérémy. Pour Vicki, toujours Vicki. Mais là ce n'était plus inoffensif, ils en étaient venus aux mains. Submergée par le flot de haine émanant des deux garçons qui se battaient, les sentiments transpercèrent ses barrières mentales et Evangeline se sentit vaciller avant de s'écrouler.

Mais curieusement, elle ne sentit pas la dureté du sol sous son corps. Deux bras la tenaient fermement. Puis une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur protesta quand elle essaya de se relever.

« - Oh la ! Du calme ! Je vais pas te manger. Tu as eu un vertige, calme toi avant d'essayer de te relever. »

Damon.

Mais sa voix était différente. Dénuée d'ironie et de méchanceté, douce et prévenante. Plutôt inhabituel en ce qui le concernait.

S'appuyant contre le jeune homme, Evangeline se releva tant bien que mal, les vertiges s'atténuant depuis que Stefan et Matt avaient stoppé la bagarre. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était accrochée au tee-shirt noir de Damon. Gênée, elle essaya de s'écarter mais vacilla de nouveau. Le choc avait été trop brusque et violent.

« - Chuuut… Calme toi… Je ne te veux aucun mal… »

Elle devait rêver. Oui rêver, car Damon était incapable de gentillesse et de tendresse. Il ne connaissait plus ses choses là.

Relevant la tête, elle plongea dans son regard bleuté. Il avait l'air grave, sérieux, loin de l'air léger qu'il aimait aborder perpétuellement. Elle sentit alors ses doigts caresser doucement ses cheveux bruns, chacune de ses mèches brunes passaient sous son contact délicat et transcendant.

Quelque chose se passa entre eux à cet instant. Quelque chose qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas. Le bruit autour d'eux s'était évanoui, elle ne percevait plus rien, comme si l'étreinte de Damon agissait comme un cocon protecteur.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls, Evangeline se sentit entière.

* * *

><p>Damon s'était invité à la fête sportive. Non pas pour le match, mais pour avoir le loisir de suivre, d'épier sa nouvelle obsession.<p>

En retrait de ceux qui le connaissaient, il observait, la cherchait parmi la foule en délire, malade à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir et haineux, dégoûté, pour les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en lui par sa simple présence.

Puis il la repéra, et de nouveau il sentit son corps frémir d'un élan de désir et de plaisir.

Elle portait une robe resserrée à la taille et évasée, de couleur émeraude. Ses cheveux voletaient doucement sur son visage, la gênant à peine et la rendant pourtant très désirable. Sa tenue lui laissait l'occasion de voir sa nuque parfaitement dégagée, son cou tendre et velouté auquel était accroché son fameux pendentif.

Puis la scène figée qu'elle lui offrait dérapa quand Tyler et Jérémy en vinrent aux mains. Il la vit vaciller légèrement, comme frappée d'un malaise, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

Mais elle ne toucha pas le sol. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait accouru à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de chuter et la tenir dans ses bras.

Déstabilisé par sa réaction spontanée et imprévisible, il se maudit intérieurement de sa faiblesse et rassura la demoiselle qui gigotait dans ses bras en prenant conscience de qui l'avait rattrapé.

Puis elle se releva et lui fit face. Il en fut troublé. La douceur de ses traits et son parfum envoûtant le rendaient serein, la profondeur de son regard brun le laissa sans voix. Comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'au fond, elle et lui n'étaient pas si différents qu'ils pouvaient le penser.

Il caressa dans un automatisme ses cheveux, d'un toucher doux, léger. Puis il se rapprocha lentement de ses lèvres pulpeuses, avec le tentant désir de vouloir les embrasser.

Une petite voix s'insinua dans sa tête, lointaine, et lui souffla de profiter de l'occasion pour tenter de replanter ses crocs dans la peau fine qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était si vulnérable à ce moment précis.

Mais plutôt que de la mordre, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, le souffle court, il s'entendit murmurer malgré lui : « - Qui es-tu donc ? »

Légèrement choqué par ses propres paroles et une fois assuré qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes, il s'éclipsa sans un regard en arrière. Il devenait transi à son contact.

* * *

><p>La question qu'il lui avait posé revenait sans cesse. Elle avait même été tentée de lui avouer en sentant que pour une fois il était sincère.<p>

Mais il s'était éloigné d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, avant qu'elle ne puisse combler l'infime écart entre leurs lèvres, et ce fut comme si le son avait été relancé à son maximum, brisant ainsi le court moment de plénitude, la bulle de bien être dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée.

Frissonnante, elle rejoignit Bonnie et Elena sur le terrain pour encourager la belle métisse et tenir compagnie à la Gilbert. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de penser à ce qui venait de se passer…

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ca. Il n'était plus humain. Les sentiments fini. Toutes ses conneries, terminées !<p>

Hors de lui d'avoir eu un instant de faiblesse avec Evangeline, Damon avait alors essayer d'embrasser Elena comme pour se persuader qu'il était encore lui-même.

Il s'était alors récolté une baffe mémorable et une menace lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pas Katherine.

Ah ca non, ca risquait pas. Physiquement oui, mais pour le reste…

C'est alors qu'il avait compris. Agacé encore plus par sa conclusion, il rechercha son frère.

Il le vit serrer la main de Matt, et attendit, patiemment dans l'ombre que le Donnovan s'en aille.

Il applaudit pour attirer l'attention de son frère, puis une fois certain qu'il l'avait, il se moqua de lui ouvertement.

« - Laisse moi deviner, y'avait de la veine de Vénus dans le médaillon ? J'dois plutôt l'admettre, j'ai été surpris sur le coup, ca faisait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas résisté à mes pouvoirs. D'où tu sors ca ?

- C'est important ?

- Je pourrais simplement…la vider de son sang. »

Stefan stoppa son départ et se tourna vers son frère.

« - Nan tu vas rien tenter contre elle. Tu es tellement obsédé par cette Evangeline. Parce que quelque part, au fond de toi, tu as des sentiments pour elle. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais trouver en toi la moindre trace d'humanité. J'avais effectivement peur que tu sois devenu ce monstre que tu fais semblant d'être quand tu es avec moi.

- Qui fait semblant ici ?

- Alors tue moi.

- Ben.. J'avoue que ca me tente.

- Non. C'est faux. T'aurais pu le faire cent fois si t'avais voulu. Et regarde moi je suis toujours vivant. Et te voilà, qui reviens me hanter, alors que se sont déjà écoulées 145 années. Katherine est morte aujourd'hui. Et si tu me hais et que tu continues à me le faire payer, c'est que tu l'aimes toujours. Et ca mon frère, c'est ta part d'humanité. »

Damon regarda son frère en secouant la tête. Son frangin n'avait toujours pas compris, même s'il touchait une corde sensible en évoquant ce qu'il ressentait pour Evangeline. Il n'aimait plus Katherine. Il s'était fait une raison. Désormais il la recherchait uniquement pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait endurer sous sa main. Jour après jour, mois après mois, années après années.

Quant à le trouver humain…

« - Salvatore ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? On a un match à disputer ! »

Mr Tanner venait chercher Stefan. Damon avisa le professeur et dit à son frère :

« - Tu veux la voir ma part d'humanité ? Regarde bien. »

Et sans plus d'explications, il se jeta sur le professeur d'histoire et le vida de son sang.

Alors seulement il eut l'impression de se retrouver enfin, prenant plaisir à faire souffrir son frère et à tuer un innocent.

« - N'importe qui, n'importe quand, n'importe où. »

Le regard ensanglanté et la bouche rougie du sang frais, Damon s'amusa du regard choqué que lui envoyait Stefan et s'essuya d'un revers de manche les lèvres.

* * *

><p>La police était sur place et emmenait déjà le corps de Mr Tanner quand Evangeline arriva sur place avec Bonnie. Matt avait trouvé le corps mais c'était trop tard : l'enseignant était mort, vidé de son sang.<p>

Bonnie les larmes aux yeux, eut à peine conscience qu'Evangeline se proposait de la ramener.

Elle semblait…absorbée. Puis choquée, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation, elle se laissa alors emmener sans protestation par la jeune fille qui la tenait fermement par les épaules.

Cela suffisait pour ce soir, même si elle venait de comprendre qui avait perpétué ce meurtre. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il était autre chose qu'un tueur assoiffé de sang ?

Assis à son bureau, Stefan sortit son journal intime pour y écrire les évènements de la journée.

Puis il rajouta soigneusement une note, avant de refermer le livre et d'aller ce coucher.

_« Je croyais qu'il y avait un espoir, je croyais qu'au fond de lui Damon était encore humain. Mais j'avais tort. Damon a perdu tout humanité. Il ne sait plus ce que sont le bien, la bonté, l'amour. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre. A moins qu'elle arrive encore à faire changer tout ca. Qui qu'elle soit. Je parle d'Evangeline Dawkins bien sûr. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Note 2 :** _Ce chapitre est en deux parties car il serait trop long à faire tenir en une seule -' petit détail mais je préfère prévenir !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

**Lucie **_: C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que ca te plaît ^^ Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !_

**Emichlo **_: 2 mots très brefs dans ta review, mais ca fait plaisir =) c'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review !_

**Yumi Tsubasa **_: Merci beaucoup ! J'écris quand l'envie et l'inspiration me viennent ! Et j'aime faire des longs chapitres, car finalement, ca laisse encore plus les lecteurs sur leur faim =P_

_Je sais pas, au départ c'était mon idée de reprendre la saison, mais je vais peut-être modifier certains épisodes =) _

_Plusieurs idées pour Evangeline ? Et bien expose les dans une review ! Qu'attends-tu ? ^^_

_Oui c'est le jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux 8D_

_Et presque, presquuue un bisou, mais non (A) quelle gentille auteur attentionnée je fais ! Pfiou pauvre ordinateur, j'ai failli courir à sa perte alors ! ^^_

_Je me rattrape toujours avec un petit détail 8D et apparemment ca t'a plu ;)_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton passage, voici la suite que tu as demandé ! =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4  Partie 1**

Stefan rêvait, il le savait. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller.

Elena qui descendait les marches des escaliers en ayant entendu du bruit, une ombre survolant le plancher du couloir, son angoisse, le courant coupé mais la télé allumée sur les images des informations annonçant la mort de la jeune Gilbert, tuée comme toutes les autres victimes : vidées de leur sang.

Damon…

Il sait que c'est Damon qui influence ses pensées et pourtant il a beau lutter mentalement, le cauchemar ne s'arrête pas. Il voit son frère poursuivre Elena comme un chat chassant une souris, le visage impassible face à l'effroi de la belle lycéenne. Il veut intervenir mais il ne peut pas. Il n'y parvient pas.

La sueur perlant à son front, il déglutit difficilement, puis il voit son frère se jeter sur Elena pour la mordre sous ses hurlements de douleur.

Stefan ouvrit brutalement les yeux, l'air hagard et soulagé à la fois de s'être réveillé. Il se releva brusquement pour voir son frère assis à la chaise de son bureau, une expression amusée sur le visage, un verre à la main.

« - Un cauchemar ? Ahh ca m'est si facile de lire dans tes pensées… Il te faudra du sang humain si tu veux faire jeu égal sur le terrain. Comme dans un match.»

Stefan se mit à fixer son frère. Son regard est brûlant et haineux. Sa respiration saccadée n'a rien à voir avec son rêve. Il a envie d'étrangler son frère, de le tuer. De lui ôter ce sourire narquois des lèvres.

Il commença à se lever, bouillonnant de rage tandis que son frère poursuivit :

« - Oh… Toujours dans le coltard à ce que je vois… »

Puis à une vitesse surhumaine, Stefan bondit de son lit et se rua sur le coupe papier sur le bureau pour le lancer dans la poitrine de son frère.

Blasé, Damon se leva et retira la lame de son corps sans la moindre expression ni souffrance.

« - J'te l'accorde, j'lai bien mérité. Mais le but de la manœuvre c'était de te dire qu'ils ont arrêté le coupable. Cette bête féroce… Qui a tué Tanner et ses pauvres gens !

- J'peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

- De s'puma ! Une bête gigantesque ! Il a tué un chasseur ce matin, on parle que de ca aux infos ! L'ignoble fauve capturé, retour au calme à Mystic Falls.

- Tu brouilles les pistes maintenant ? Pourquoi ? »

Stefan vit son frère arpenter la pièce en jouant avec le coupe papier, avant qu'il ne réponde à sa question :

« - Parce que je vais rester finalement.

- A cause d'Evangeline ?

- Nan c'est pas à cause d'elle ! Mais plutôt parce que je m'éclate à mort avec elle et avec toi et Elena !

- Elena est intouchable.

- Ta veine de Vénus m'empêche de l'influencer, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas mon intention.

- En effet. Tu t'intéresses trop à Evangeline pour t'occuper d'Elena.

- Crois le ou non je n'ai pas à me servir de mon pouvoir de persuasion avec certaines filles qui semblent ne pas pouvoir résister au beau gosse que je suis, branché, stylé, bourré de charme et capable d'écouter sans broncher le cd d'une mauvaise chanteuse de country. »

Puis l'air de rien, Damon planta en retour le coupe papier dans la poitrine de son frère.

Un prêté pour un rendu, mais Stefan s'écroula sous la douleur.

Damon tourna un instant autour de lui en observant le tissu déchiré, puis il lança à son frère, avec le ton le plus naturel du monde :

« - C'était un tee-shirt de créateur ca. J'te préviens, tu me le rembourseras. »

Puis il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus.

Affaibli, Stefan parvint à retirer la lame de son corps avant de voir sa blessure se refermer. Damon en avait assez fait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

* * *

><p>« - En effet il s'agit bien de cet effroyable puma qui s'est attaqué à un chasseur ce matin. Si bien que blessé, a eu le réflexe de l'abattre. »<p>

Une tasse de café dans une main et un muffin à la cannelle dans l'autre, Evangeline suivait avec intérêt les informations. Même si elle savait que ce que racontait le shérif, mère de Caroline, était une couverture afin de rassurer la population. Car le véritable assassin courait toujours, l'homme qui n'en était pas un, la créature à double personnalité.

En ayant assez entendu, Evangeline éteignit son poste de télé et finit son déjeuner.

Elle perçut le bruit d'une porte que l'on claqua et elle aperçut Stefan Salvatore par la fenêtre. Il allait sûrement rendre visite à Elena.

Tout comme elle allait rendre visite au parent des frère Salvatore, Zach.

Elle voulait s'assurer de certaines petites choses avec lui, voir s'il était son allié par exemple. Elle savait que son père l'avait connu et apprécié. Finissant rapidement sa collation, elle remonta dans sa chambre, sortit le premier débardeur qui lui tombait sous la main ainsi que son jean préféré et elle fila à la douche.

Autant en profiter que les deux frères soient sortis de chez eux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle frappa à la lourde porte. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Un homme entre deux âges, aux cheveux courts poivre et sel et aux yeux bleus lui ouvrit.

Il eut d'abord l'air plus que surpris, puis il avisa son pendentif et chercha aussitôt à voir un minuscule morceau de peau de l'intérieur de son bras gauche. En vain. Mais elle sut qu'il avait eu vent de son existence.

« - Il est bien à sa place, je vous rassure. »

L'oncle de Stefan et de Damon parut gêné, puis il s'écarta de la porte et murmura :

« - Je t'en prie, entre. Je vais faire du thé. Je sais que _vous _en appréciez particulièrement un. »

Evangeline lui adressa un sourire radieux et pénétra dans la maison à sa suite. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'avoir affaire à un humain initié.

Assis dans le salon à côté de la cheminée éteinte, Evangeline sirotait doucement la tasse fumante que venait de lui servir Zach. Le liquide brûlant l'apaisa et sembla lui redonner des forces. Zach ne la quittait pas des yeux. Peut-être avait-il du mal à croire qu'elle était vraiment réelle.

« - Alors… Tu… Tu es revenue t'installer ici ?

- Non pas exactement… Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Mystic Falls avant la rentrée scolaire de cette année. Même si je connaissais cette ville.

- Evidemment oui… Mais alors… Tu es là pour une _mission _?

- Non plus. »

L'homme semblait perplexe. Et nerveux. A jeter des coups d'œil partout dans la maison. Evangeline ne s'en amusa pas.

Avait-il peur d'elle ou cherchait-il à la protéger ?

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie ? »

Zach sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« - Tu… Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi ?

- Don.

- Pardon ?

- C'est un don que je possède. Pas un pouvoir. Et non je ne l'ai pas utilisé. Je connais assez les humains depuis des générations pour ne pas utiliser mon don à tout bout de champ. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

Zach se releva, marchant dans la pièce pour calmer sa nervosité.

« - Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas assez à faire avec Stefan et Damon ?

- Je ne suis pas comme eux et vous le savez.

- Je ne sais rien de toi. J'ai connu ton père quand il était encore ici, mais toi, toi je ne sais rien de toi. Qui te dit que tu ne vas pas te servir de moi pour tes projets ?

- Je ne suis pas un vampire. Je ne fonctionne pas de cette manière.

- Mais tu restes une non-humaine ! Tes intentions sont peut-être bonnes mais je n'en sais rien !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire du mal, c'est prohibé.

- Mais dans ton cas c'est peut-être différent ?

- Mon cas ? Nous obéissons à des règles Zach. Et qui ne respecte pas ses règles se voit puni.

- C'est donc ca. C'est pour ca que tu es ici.

- …

- Tu as transgressé une de vos lois ?

- Ca suffit. Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ca ! »

Sous le coup de l'émotion, la jeune fille s'était levée, et arborait désormais un regard or lumineux.

Bouche bée, l'oncle des frères Salvatore se tut. Elle était belle. Drôlement belle et lumineuse. Ses yeux donnaient l'impression de lire ses sentiments les plus intimes enfouis dans son cœur.

Elle rayonnait de puissance et de pouvoir. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part pour si peu.

Puis elle sembla se ressaisir. Elle changea de nouveau la couleur de ses yeux et reprit son calme. Elle posa poliment la tasse de thé sur le plateau argent et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sans un mot. Sans rien ajouter de plus.

Quand la porte claqua, Zach émergea de sa transe. Il venait d'assister à un phénomène qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

* * *

><p>« - Jaune c'est non. Trop ringard. J'préfère le bleu. »<p>

Allongé sur le lit de Caroline, Damon bouquinait les livres Twilight qui faisaient fureur auprès des adolescentes en quête d'amour et de grands frissons, tandis que la jeune fille essayait plusieurs robes en vue de la soirée des fondateurs chez les Lockwood.

« - Jamais. J'ai horreur du bleu.

- Et bah moi j'adore. Si tu veux que je t'accompagne…

- Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Ma mère sera également présente. C'est une farouche partisante du port d'armes.

- Et moi j'ai été faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'on annule pas cette fête. C'est très important que j'y sois. »

Oui très important. Parce qu'il voulait y récupérer quelque chose d'essentiel. Et puis surtout, Evangeline y serait. En tant que nouvelle habitante de Mystic Falls et propriétaire d'une ancienne demeure importante dans l'histoire de la ville, la jeune fille avait été invitée avec tous les honneurs qui lui étaient dus. Donc il devait absolument être à cette fête.

Levant les yeux de son livre, il réussit à capter le regard de Caroline avant de murmurer :

« - Emmène moi s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille ne bougea plus un instant puis s'exclama :

« - Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi là-bas ?

- Jamais si tu portes cette robe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si génial cette Bella ? Et l'autre là toujours à ses pieds ?

- Les Twilight faut les lire dans l'ordre, ou au moins le premier, sinon tu vas passer à côté du truc.

- Rhaaa… Les chroniques d'Anne Rice. Elle au moins elle s'y connaissait.

- Et toi pourquoi tu scintilles pas ?

- Je vie dans la vie réelle, les vampires se consument au soleil.

- Pourtant t'y vas au soleil.

- Ma chevalière. Ca me protège. J'te raconterais.»

Mais il ne lui raconterait pas. Un jouet. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Le seul moyen d'atteindre Evangeline. Mais Caroline ne le savait pas. Heureusement pour elle.

« - Tu vas me tuer ?

- Hmhm.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

- Parce que j'aimerais que tu fasses un truc pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Est-ce que tu es douée pour fourrer ce joli nez là où il ne faut pas ?

- Supra douée. »

Damon avait une idée en tête. Et comme il savait les relations houleuses entre Caroline et Evangeline, il était hors de question qu'il perde une occasion pareille.

* * *

><p>« - C'est Damon qui t'accompagne à la fête ? Et moi tu m'as oublié ? »<p>

Bonnie était agacée contre Caroline. Elles venaient d'arriver au Mystic Grill avec Evangeline, afin de passer le repas ensemble.

« - Vas y avec Elena !

- C'est Stefan son cavalier !

- Bon dans ce cas vas-y toute seule !

- Oh merci du conseil !

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne Bonnie ? »

La métisse se tourna vers la jeune fille brune.

« - Je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que se soit Evangeline…

- C'est bon ne t'en fais pas, je n'y vais avec personne de toute manière, alors ca ne me dérange pas je t'assure.

- Tu es adorable. Et toi Caroline, avec ta mère, y'a pas de soucis pour ramener Damon ?

- Et quel problème pourrait-il y avoir ?

- Séducteur, sexy, un vrai danger.

- Séducteur, sexy, un vrai danger… C'est quoi ? Le nouveau ragot du blog de la sorcière ?

- Nan arrête avec ca.

- Bonnie a raison Caroline. Damon n'est pas net. C'est peut-être dangereux d'être avec lui.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ca ?

- Pardon ?

- Arrête je vois bien qu'il te plaît aussi. Mais désolée, c'est moi qui l'ait pour le moment, et j'ai bien l'intention de le garder. »

Sur ce, la jolie blonde se leva pour se diriger vers le bar. Bonnie en profita pour revenir sur le sujet de la sorcière :

« - C'est vraiment chic de ta part de penser que c'est autre chose que des jeteuses de sorts. Mais je vais t'avouer que le coup des chiffres et la mort de Tanner ca m'a fait flipper.

- Tu as peut-être de vrais dons ?

- Je croirais entendre ma grand-mère.

- Le fait est que ca te fout la trouille et que tu commences à douter.

- Tu as raison. Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à ca pour le moment… Dis moi, que dirais-tu d'une séance shopping cette après-midi en vue de trouver une tenue appropriée pour demain ? »

* * *

><p>« - Oh tu es là… »<p>

Zach venait de débarrasser le plateau de thé qu'il avait servi à Evangeline et revenait désormais dans le salon. Dans lequel se trouvait Damon, allongé sur le sofa en train de consulter les carnets de notes de son frère.

« - C'est fou ce que le niveau scolaire a baissé en un siècle. Qu'il veuille aller en fac franchement ca me sidère. Il a fait des études en 70, Harvard ca je peux comprendre. Bah en fait non. Je vois même pas l'intérêt. »

Nerveux en sa présence, l'oncle regardait autour de lui en quête d'une arme, de n'importe quoi, tout en s'interrogeant sur la venue de l'aîné.

« - Allez vas-y défoule toi, sors c'que t'as à me dire… et après ca sera mon tour.

- Pourquoi t'es revenu Damon ?

- Pour te consacrer un peu de temps. »

Le vampire ferma le carnet et regarda Zach en souriant.

« - La famille c'est important.

- Qu'est-ce qui te motive ? J'te connais tu fais rien sans raisons. Alors dis moi ? C'est quoi cette fois ? Stefan m'a parlé d'Evangeline et je … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Damon le tenait à la gorge, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens si semblables. Un héritage des Salvatore.

« - Tu n'es pas en position de poser deux questions. Et puis quant à Evangeline, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais sur elle, mais je sais qu'elle est venue te voir ce matin. Son odeur est imprégnée dans la pièce et dans le couloir de l'entrée. Alors dis moi Zach, que lui as-tu raconté ? Ou non, qu'a-t-elle dit pendant que vous buviez le thé ?

- Je… voulais…pas te…mettre en colère…

- Mais là je ne suis pas en colère. »

Damon resserra sa prise et reposa sa question. Zach allait finir par parler quand il entendit Stefan intervenir.

« - J'peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

- Et on passe un peu de temps ensemble voyons… Des moments précieux hélas trop rares.»

Damon relâcha l'homme qui s'écroula à la recherche d'oxygène, tout en faisant face à son cadet.

Puis il s'éloigna, bien décidé à découvrir ce que sa voisine, son obsession, était venue faire chez lui.

Stefan quant à lui se précipita vers Zach.

« - Ca va ?

- Non ca va pas ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Combien de morts il faudra pour que tu t'en rendes compte ?

- J'en ai conscience Zach… J'ai…

- Alors pourquoi t'essayes pas de l'arrêter ?

- J'en suis incapable tu le sais ! Et puis maintenant que cette fille Evangeline lui a tapé dans l'œil, il risque de rester un moment !

- La veine de Vénus devrait l'affaiblir, mais uniquement s'il en ingère. Ce qui te permettra d'avoir de l'emprise sur lui.

- Ca fait un siècle et demi que la veine de Vénus n'a pas fleuri ici, Damon y a veillé. Quant au peu qu'il me restait, j'lai donné à Elena. »

Zach fit alors signe à Stefan de le suivre. Et il lui montra les plants de la fameuse plante à la cave. Stefan allait pouvoir ralentir son frère…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, toute la ville était en effervescence.<p>

Pendant que Bonnie et Elena se préparaient chez la Gilbert et les frère Salvatore chez eux, Evangeline avait préféré la tranquillité de sa maison. Après avoir pris un bon bain et lissé ses cheveux rebelles, elle avisa la robe bustier courte et bleue électrique posée sur son lit. Elle était simple, avec juste une fantaisie sous la forme d'un gros nœud noué sur le devant de la taille et le bas fendu. Le bustier était une forme décolletée comme elle les aimait.

Simple mais très jolie.

Elle l'enfila prestement avant de chausser ses talons préférés pour enfin se maquiller et accrocher son pendentif.

La rencontre avec Zach l'avait bousculé, c'était elle qui avait parlé plus qu'elle n'aurait dû et finalement elle n'avait rien apprit de ce qu'elle avait voulu savoir. Du coup elle aurait souhaité ne pas aller à la soirée. Mais Bonnie se serait retrouvée seule et sortir lui ferait du bien. Du moins c'est comme ca qu'elle essayait de se motiver. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait là. Depuis leur échange lors du match de football, Evangeline se sentait perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser.

Devait-elle se borner à le voir comme un monstre dont il montrait le reflet, ou devait-elle chercher plus profond, pour trouver le Damon plus ou moins humain qui lui était apparu ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Elle décrocha en voyant le nom de Bonnie apparaître sur son écran.

« - Tu es prête Evangeline ? Stefan ne va pas tarder à venir chercher Elena donc je ne voudrais pas m'imposer plus dans sa maison.

- Pas de soucis, j'arrive tout de suite j'ai terminé.

- D'accord, à toute à l'heure alors ! »

Evangeline se leva de sa coiffeuse et attrapa prestement sa pochette de soirée assortie à sa robe, avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide au miroir. Elle vit dans son reflet une masse blanche, un brouillard nacré autour de ses épaules et de son dos.

Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Après tout elle savait qu'elle n'était pas humaine et qu'elle ne pourrait pas en cacher tous les détails. Déjà qu'elle avait fait un maximum pour camoufler son tatouage que Zach avait cherché à voir la veille…

* * *

><p>Quand elle arriva avec Bonnie à la villa des Lockwood, elles furent accueillies par Tyler qui les invita à entrer. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent alors sans tarder vers le buffet et le bar, avant que les autres convives ne se jettent dessus.<p>

Puis Bonnie s'excusa auprès d'elle pour aller aux toilettes. Evangeline reporta alors son attention sur la porte d'entrée, pour guetter l'arrivée des frères Salvatore, tout en buvant lentement sa coupe de champagne.

Et l'entrée de l'un d'eux ne tarda pas. Elle vit arriver Damon en compagnie de Caroline.

Evangeline remarqua alors Caroline qui s'avança pour saluer Mme Lockwood, tandis que Damon restait cloué au seuil de la porte, les vampires ne pouvant pas entrer dans les habitations sans y avoir été invité par le propriétaire des lieux.

Tandis que Caroline présentait ses respects à la femme du maire, Damon releva les yeux dans la foule. Et croisa le regard d'Evangeline tout au fond de la salle. Elle se retint difficilement de vaciller devant l'intensité de ses orbes bleues qui la détaillaient de la tête aux pieds.

Puis, gênée, elle profita du passage d'un couple devant elle pour s'esquiver. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne trop vite qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme dont il était si fier.

* * *

><p>Damon trépignait. Il ne pouvait pas entrer sans l'autorisation de Mme Lockwood ou du maire. Alors il attendit, patiemment, que Caroline le présente et qu'il puisse rentrer.<p>

En attendant qu'elle termine ses babillages, il observa la foule, pour finir par tomber sur Evangeline au fond de la pièce. Cette dernière lui faisait face et se tenait bien droite tout en buvant sa coupe et en répondant à son regard.

Elle avait revêtu une robe courte bleu électrique qui la rendait follement désirable. Ca c'était du bleu qu'elle portait. Sa couleur préférée, et elle ne le savait pas. Rien à voir avec la couleur délavée que Caroline avait enfilé quelques heures plus tôt.

Oui, Evangeline le rendait fou de nouveau. Comme à chacune de leur rencontre. Quitte à le rendre débile et à le faire changer radicalement de comportement. Et ca il ne le supportait pas.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'emprise sur lui alors qu'il la détestait et la désirait à la fois ?

Il cligna alors des yeux, puis s'aperçut que la jeune fille avait disparu. Eclipsée, envolée.

Il entendit alors Mme Lockwood l'autoriser à entrer. Il la remercia et proposa son bras à Caroline pour aller chercher un verre. Mais la blonde exubérante s'excusa aussitôt auprès de lui en apercevant sa mère. Elle lui demanda d'attendre, mais aussitôt qu'elle le lâcha, Damon partit en direction du buffet pour tenter d'apercevoir de nouveau la jeune fille. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son parfum dans toute cette foule d'odeurs corporelles et artificielles, tout comme il n'arrivait pas à distinguer sa voix en s'isolant à cause de la cacophonie qui régnait dans la demeure.

Qu'il haïssait ses mondanités !

Un peu plus tard et par curiosité, il se dirigea vers la salle d'exposition. Il avait réussi à échapper à Caroline un court moment, et cherchait toujours Evangeline. Elle ne s'était tout de même pas volatilisée !

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, une douce odeur de rose et de fragments de senteurs qu'il adorait lui chatouilla les narines. Elle était là…

D'un regard vif et rapide, il la repéra. Devant le registre des premiers invités. Il la rejoignit et se plaça à ses côtés. Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour le saluer. Elle savait déjà qu'il était là et elle s'efforçait de rester fixée sur les noms de Salvatore. Evidemment, puisqu'elle savait.

« - Je te dirais bien que ce sont nos ancêtres mais je pense que tu ne me croirais pas. »

Alors seulement à cet instant elle s'autorisa à le regarder de face. Damon en éprouva une satisfaction personnelle.

« - Garde cette histoire pour Elena par exemple. Je serais curieuse de voir ce que tu trouverais comme excuse pour justifier ton nom et celui de ton frère sur le registre des fondateurs, si jamais elle tombait dessus. Parce que je ne pense pas que la solution serait de lui dire que vous êtes immortels. Les gens ont tendance à…réagir très mal quand on leur dit.

- Je suppose que tu le sais en connaissance de cause ?

- N'essaye pas, ne joue pas à ca avec moi. Tu ne sauras rien de plus sur moi.

- Je sais déjà certaines choses… Evangeline. Comme par exemple que tu es allée voir Zach hier matin, que ton nom est factice, et aussi que… »

Damon se pencha alors doucement vers la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix doucereuse :

« - Et aussi que tu vis dans une ancienne église… »

* * *

><p>Evangeline s'écarta de lui et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il avait fait des recherches sur elle. Elle détestait être espionnée, suivie et être observée comme un vulgaire spécimen.<p>

Elle en avait assez.

Sa fatigue mentale du moment s'ajoutant à cela, elle n'essaya même pas de contrôler son don, son autre part qui tentait de franchir ses barrières mentales.

Elle le laissa exploser, mais elle contrôla le flux de sentiments qu'il lui envoya. Pas question d'avoir de nouveau un malaise devant Damon. Et pourtant, elle était bien en sa présence.

Parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas dégager de sentiments à proprement dit. C'était le vide. Une sorte de sanctuaire apaisant pour Evangeline. Mais elle se refusa à l'admettre.

Ses yeux vacillèrent dans le doré, et elle put voir le sourire satisfait de Damon alors qu'il contemplait la couleur lumineuse de ses prunelles.

Elle le ramena à la réalité en pointant un index sur son torse.

« - Ecoute moi bien Damon Salvatore. Tu peux remuer ciel et terre si tu veux pour découvrir qui je suis, je m'en fiche complètement. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'agacer, ne viens pas me voir tant que tu n'auras pas une hypothèse plausible sur moi. J'ai horreur d'avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes. C'est bien clair ?

- Mais… Que…

- Tu ferais bien mieux de te taire et de te trouver une autre occupation que moi avant que tu ne le regrettes amèrement. »

Et sur un ton rageur elle tourna les talons et s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller se calmer dans le jardin, plantant ainsi le beau brun au milieu de la salle.

Elle se rendit au bord de l'étang de la demeure. Un des rares coins qui n'avaient pas été pris d'assaut par les invités.

Le cœur battant la chamade, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, Evangeline tenta de se calmer. Elle ne devait pas laisser _l'autre _prendre le dessus aussi facilement.

Elle inspira à fond, reprenant petit à petit le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions avant de sortir une fiole de sa poche de soirée. Elle en avala une gorgée, frissonnant sous fraîcheur du liquide, puis elle s'assit dans l'herbe, tout en prenant soin de ne pas tâcher sa robe.

Ce foutu vampire avait le don de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Elle se demandait vraiment si la scène de l'autre soir avait bien eu lieu.

* * *

><p>Damon en frémissait de rage et de stupeur. Evangeline l'avait menacé. Sans une once de peur ni de faiblesse dans la voix. Sans la moindre hésitation. Comme si le fait qu'il soit un vampire ne l'effrayait pas.<p>

Mais ce comportement lui avait aussi plut. Il était en colère parce qu'elle l'avait blessé dans son ego, mais d'un autre côté, qu'elle lui tienne tête lui avait fait drôlement plaisir.

Le jeune homme était ressorti se servir un verre, afin de se calmer avant de faire un sanglant carnage pour apaiser sa soif de sang qui commençait à naître en lui.

Il vit Caroline le rejoindre, et avisa Stefan et Elena dans la pièce d'exposition, devant le registre des fondateurs.

Il se rappela alors la remarque d'Evangeline un peu plus tôt. Ce fut donc avec une envie de jouer qu'il se rapprocha du couple.

« - Ca alors… Damon Salvatore… Et… Stefan Salvatore…

- Les frères Salvatore, les premiers de la lignée. Nos ancêtres… Une bien tragique histoire. »

Et voilà il avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite, d'une manière spontanée. Et il aurait voulu que la jeune Dawkins l'entende par elle-même.

Puis tout s'accéléra, Caroline emmena danser Stefan, Damon quant à lui s'excusa auprès d'Elena pour regagner sa confiance et ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Puis Damon refusa le verre que son petit frère lui proposait, tandis que quelques secondes après Stefan emmenait la Gilbert sur la piste de danse.

Caroline se retrouva à côté de Damon et murmura :

« - Ces deux là… ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre…

- Oh j'ten supplie tais toi… »

Damon jouait l'arrogant mais quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Pourquoi ressentait-il ca en voyant Elena et Stefan danser ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, le visage d'Evangeline en colère contre lui s'imposa à son esprit. Et la douleur s'accentua.

Il avait envie de … s'excuser ? Il était jaloux de voir son frère et sa cavalière danser, avait-il envie de faire la même chose avec Evangeline ?

Non ca n'était pas possible, il était fou !

Et pourtant, il vida d'un trait sa coupe de champagne et partit à la recherche de la jeune femme, laissant en plan Caroline, sans comprendre pourquoi son corps agissait indépendamment de sa volonté.

Il la trouva attablée avec Bonnie.

Quand il la vit il se sentit soulagé et anxieux comme un adolescent. Et si elle refusait ?

Il se planta devant leur table et lui tendit la main.

Evangeline lui jeta un regard suspicieux, hésita un court instant, puis elle confia ses affaires à Bonnie et attrapa sa main. C'était la première fois qu'il la tenait. C'était une main fine, douce et chaude.

Il la serra dans la sienne et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, sans un mot, sous le regard ébahi de son frère et celui furieux de Caroline.

Tant pis. Il n'avait qu'une envie, serrer le corps d'Evangeline contre le sien.

Il lui enlaça tendrement les hanches, tandis qu'elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il plongea dans ses beaux yeux bruns et il y décela beaucoup de surprise et d'incompréhension. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait.

Il se sentait bien avec elle, enivré par son délicat parfum qui s'échappait de sa nuque, charmé par ce regard doux et chaud, comblé par la proximité de leurs corps. Oui. Il était vraiment bien avec elle. Il en oubliait qui il était et ce qu'il devait faire pour se nourrir. Il en oubliait les meurtres et le sang. Elle avait de l'influence sur lui.

Mais aussi autre chose… Bon sang, il était en train d'en tomber amoureux…

* * *

><p>Evangeline avait rejoint Bonnie à sa table, la jeune métisse fixant étrangement la bougie qui éclairait la nappe. Pour signaler sa présence Evangeline posa sa main sur son épaule et Bonnie sursauta. La jeune fille brune s'excusa pour lui avoir fait peur et lui demanda si tout allait bien.<p>

La métisse ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et lui assura que ca allait. Puis elle changea de sujet en lui demandant où elle avait disparu durant les dernières vingt minutes.

Evangeline prétexta du monde aux toilettes et changea elle aussi de sujet en parlant de la soirée.

Et puis là elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Damon Salvatore venait d'arriver à leur table. Il n'eut pas un regard pour la jeune Bennett et tendit sa main à Evangeline.

Cette dernière avait du mal à le croire : il l'invitait à danser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

Puis elle vit son regard déterminé. Il n'avait aucun plan. Il voulait juste…danser avec elle.

Confiant ses affaires à Bonnie, elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et se leva pour le suivre.

Sa main était large, ferme et froide mais cela plut à Evangeline. Car tout chez Damon était glacial. De son regard azuré à son attitude. Alors quoi de plus normal que son corps ?

Elle ne broncha pas quand il entoura ses hanches et elle passa spontanément ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Elle surprit le regard interrogateur que lui lança Elena, puis elle se concentra sur son cavalier.

Il était beau. Drôlement séduisant dans son costume de soirée. Son visage était fin et bien dessiné, avec des yeux d'une beauté glaciale, des lèvres parfaites faites pour les sourires ou les baisers, des cheveux en bataille épais et bruns, une peau laiteuse et douce.

Il était athlétique, une stature qui rassurait, et grand, ce qui mettait Evangeline tout de suite en confiance. Elle se sentait bien à ce moment précis.

Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, elle n'avait plus conscience des gens autour d'eux. Comme la dernière fois.

Et puis soudain, brisant le silence qui les liait :

« - Je suis désolé. »

Evangeline en était sidérée. Damon venait de… s'excuser ?

Voyant sa surprise, l'aîné des Salvatore se justifia :

« - De t'avoir mise en colère. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je te taquinais.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Je sais pas. Parce que ca me paraît important de le faire.

- Tu es très étrange quand tu veux Damon Salvatore…

- Serait-ce un compliment ?

- A toi de voir si tu le prends comme tel… »

Il la faisait danser avec légèreté, à un tel point qu'Evangeline avait l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol. Était-ce aussi à cause de son odeur ? Boisé, fraîche, elle avait l'impression que ses poumons en étaient gorgés.

Sans le vouloir elle tomba de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de les embrasser, curieuse de savoir quel goût elles auraient. Celle du sang de ses victimes ? Ou autre chose ?

Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'attraction qu'il avait sur elle.

Comment pouvait-on détester un aspect de la personnalité de celui que l'on convoite dans des moments pareils ?

Emportée par l'instant présent, Evangeline posa son front sur celui du vampire qui ne réagit pas. Il se contenta alors de combler l'infime écart entre leurs bouches et scella leurs lèvres.

Evangeline en fut transie : ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées, loin du goût du sang qu'elle avait imaginé.

Répondant à son baiser, elle en quémanda plus, avide de cette bouche qui embrassait si bien…

* * *

><p>Damon vit Evangeline poser son front contre le sien. Il en fut étonné mais n'en montra rien. Elle baissait sa garde.<p>

Il avait envie de découvrir le goût de ses lèvres. Elles lui faisaient envie. Il avait faim de sa bouche, lui habituellement qui préférait le sang à n'importe quoi d'autre.

Pouvait-il essayer ? C'était la première fois qu'il n'hypnotisait pas une fille, alors avait-il le droit de tenter de l'embrasser ?

Son côté vampire balaya ses doutes et il se pencha alors sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser. Elles étaient délicieuses, allant au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Etonné, il sentit Evangeline qui en demandait plus.

Lentement il ouvrit ses lèvres avec sa langue, pour aller à l'encontre de sa jumelle.

L'échange devint plus joueur, plus passionné, il voulait découvrir cette bouche qui lui avait tant fait envie et de voir la jeune fille répondre lui enflammait les sens. Bientôt s'ils n'arrêtaient pas, il allait perdre le contrôle. Il sentait déjà les petites veinules qui faisaient leur apparition sous ses yeux.

Alors à contre cœur il s'écarta. Pour la préserver. Pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

Il vit alors que ses yeux à elle aussi avaient changé. Ils brillaient de mille éclats. Entièrement or. Magnifiques.

A regret il s'écarta d'elle et s'excusa pour remonter dans la demeure, suivi de près par Caroline qui avait assisté à l'échange.

* * *

><p>Evangeline sentit le baiser prendre une autre tournure et cela lui plaisait, elle n'avait pas envie de réfréner cette envie qui l'animait.<p>

Et c'est qu'il embrassait drôlement bien en plus !

Elle aurait voulu rester comme ca, mais elle le sentit s'écarter et la fixer intensément. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et des veinules étaient apparues sous ses pupilles. Elle n'en fut pas choquée. Parce ce qu'elle devinait que trop bien dans quel état étaient les siens.

Il ne se contrôlerait pas longtemps alors il avait préféré en rester là.

Il s'excusa alors auprès d'elle et s'éclipsa en compagnie d'une Caroline furieuse.

Evangeline en resta clouée debout sur la piste de danse, son sentiment de plénitude disparaissant avec Damon.

Il y avait du bon en lui, elle en était sûre…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà 1<strong>__**ère**__** partie de ce chapitre 4 terminée ! **_

_**La deuxième sera courte mais en un chapitre cela aurait été trop lourd !**_

_**Vos impressions en reviews s'il vous plaît ? Ca vous a plu ? :$**_


	5. Chapter 4  Part 2

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Note 2 :** _Voici la 2__ème__ partie du chapitre 4 ! Court mais c'était nécessaire ! Merci à mes reviewers et à mes lecteurs =) ca fait plaisir de se savoir lue !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

**Emichlo **_: Merci beaucoup ! =) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !_

**Lucie **_: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur ! =) Oui, j'aime bien prendre le temps pour développer une relation =) alors j'adore décrire l'évolution de Damon ! Merci pour ta review et ton passage !_

**Helara **_: Je suis contente que la tournure de l'histoire te plaise et que tu ais trouvé que la scène du baiser soit bien coordonnée ^^ ca me fait plaisir !_

_Quand à la review du chapitre 3 que tu n'as pas laissé, tu es toute pardonnée vu que tu es une fidèle lectrice et que tu viens d'en laisser une pour le chapitre 4 =P_

_Mouhahahaha ! Evangeline est vraiment intrigante ! Et non, nous n'en sommes pas au même point que Damon ! Il y a pleins de petits détails que j'ai laissé traîner dans les chapitres pour aider à découvrir qui elle est, dont deux dans ce chapitre ! =P_

_Et la voilà la suite tant demandée !_

_En tout cas merci pour chacune de tes reviews, ca fait plaisir de se savoir lue ! _

_A bientôt ! =D_

**Yumi Tsubasa **_: Ahhh Yumi, Yumi, Yumi ! Ne te roule pas par terre voyons, je poste assez vite les loooongs chapitres que tu apprécies tant ! ;)_

_Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes cette fiction ! Rien qu'en le disant en français, en anglais et en japonais, ca veut dire beaucoup ! ^^_

_Oh mais y'aura toujours de l'action entre eux, rassure toi ;)_

_Je savais que la description de Damon te plairait, je l'ai fait un peu pour toi aussi =P ouais je sais c'est une sacré veinarde cette Evangeline T.T je suis la première à le constater alors que c'est moi qui l'ai créée '_

_Le tatouage ? Ohh tu le sauras assez vite ^^ Mais c'est bien que tu y ais fait attention !_

_Dis moi, as-tu remarqué le deuxième indice dans ce chapitre que j'ai laissé pour comprendre ce que pouvait être Evangeline ? =P_

_Zach va-t-il survivre ? Je sais pas, ca dépendra de mon humeur * sourire de sadique* _

_Moi aussi je n'aime pas Caroline dans la première saison, je la préfère dans la deuxième, peut-être déjà à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé._

_J'ai vu la deuxième saison, et je l'intégrerais à mon histoire si j'ai assez de reviews et d'encouragements 8D_

_J'aime beaucoup tes hypothèses, on voit que tu y réfléchis beaucoup et ca fait plaisir !_

_En tout cas-tu es sur la bonne voie, et normalement si je le fais comme j'ai dit, on saura l'histoire d'Evangeline dans un chapitre à part et elle avouera bientôt ce qu'elle est =P alors encore un peu de patience !_

_Et voici la suite que tu as réclamé à grands coups de ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE !_

_A bientôt ! =D_

**Elize**_ : Merci pour tant de compliments ! C'est vraiment très gentil et ca m'encourage énormément à poursuivre ! _

_Voici la suite que tu as demandé ! Et encore merci pour ses félicitations (qui me font rougir), pour ta visite et ta review ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4  Partie 2**

Vite. Penser à pourquoi il était venu à cette soirée.

_Le pendentif_…

Penser à le trouver. Pour calmer son instinct de prédateur qui tentait de prendre le dessus.

_Evangeline_…

Bon sang, cette fille faisait ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire depuis sa transformation en vampire : le faire se sentir humain. Il en perdait tous ses moyens.

Exploiter son humanité qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui même. Mais comment faisait-elle ?

Damon grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui conduisaient à la salle d'exposition, Caroline sur ses talons.

Il l'avait presque oublié celle-là.

Mais puisqu'elle était là, elle allait pouvoir lui servir. Il la plaça devant la porte avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit et lui ordonna de ne plus bouger.

Puis il se précipita vers un coffret en bois dans lequel il ouvrit une trappe secrète pour y extraire un collier en forme de losange et en ambre.

« - Ehh arrête ! On peut regarder et pas y toucher ! C'est quoi ca ?

- Un cristal très important.

- Mais euh attends comment tu savais qu'il était là ?

- Parce que je l'y ai mit.

- Mais quand ?

- Ohh y'a très longtemps… Et ce soir je suis venu le récupérer grâce à toi.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi faire ?

- Ca, ca ne te concerne en rien.

- Attends tu vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement que d'habitude. D'abord tu danses avec Evangeline alors que tu n'as pas voulu avec moi alors que je suis ta cavalière, ensuite tu l'embrasses en plein public en m'humiliant et pour finir tu voles un objet, comme ca l'air de rien.

- Ce que je fais avec Evangeline ne te regarde en rien. Tu m'as bien compris ? Quant à ce cristal je ne vole rien, il m'appartient alors je ne fais que le récupérer. Alors oust. »

* * *

><p>Caroline écumait de rage. Damon la traitait comme une moins que rien et était aux petits soins avec la Dawkins.<p>

Quelle humiliation ! Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire sans rien dire !

Furieuse, elle aperçut Evangeline qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Buvant le reste de sa coupe de champagne, Caroline venait de monter un plan. Après tout, Damon ne lui avait-il pas demandé si elle était douée pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? Et il lui avait bien demandé quelque chose à apprendre à propos d'Evangeline non ?

Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Posant la coupe sur une table, la jolie blonde se dirigea elle aussi vers les toilettes pour femme.

Elle y trouva Evangeline qui se rinçait distraitement les mains. Comme si de rien était, Caroline se plaça à côté d'elle et se remaquilla.

Le malaise était perceptible entre les deux jeunes femmes. Caroline en profita donc.

« - Dis moi Evangeline… Je pensais à quelque chose tout à l'heure… Tu nous as bien dit que tu avais hérité de la maison de ton père non ?

- Oui.

- Mais ta mère dans tout ca ?

- Ma mère est morte.

- Oui ca je comprends bien, mais est-ce que tu l'as connu ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions ?

- Parce que c'est pas clair ton histoire c'est tout. Moi ce que je pense c'est que ta mère t'a abandonné à la naissance parce qu'elle était trop jeune ou pour une autre raison, et que tu as été élevée par un père qui n'assumait pas d'avoir un enfant à charge. »

Caroline arrêta son babillage et fixa Evangeline d'un air impassible. Elle remarqua que les beaux yeux bruns de la jeune fille s'étaient assombris sous la tristesse.

Et elle se sentit mal. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout elle avait voulu la blesser comme elle venait de le faire pour elle, mais elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait été trop loin.

« - C'est Damon qui t'a demandé de faire ca ?

- Quoi ? Non…enfin…

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Caroline Forbes regarde moi. »

Fini le voile de tristesse qui avait obscurcit son regard un court instant auparavant. Evangeline affichait désormais de la conviction et de la colère.

Elle agrippa la blonde aux épaules, celle-ci se débattant pour échapper à l'emprise de la jeune fille qu'elle croyait désormais folle à lier.

Dans la précipitation, son gilet découvrit sa peau. Et les morsures de Damon firent leur apparition.

« - Merde. Je t'avais prévenu pour le danger en sa présence. Tu es folle de te laisser mordre comme ca !

- Mais non c'est pas Damon, ca n'a rien à voir ! C'est un jeu !

- Mon œil ! Tu en as d'autres ? Montre moi ! Un jeu, ca ne peut pas être un jeu !

- Mais non enfin ! Lâche moi d'abord !

- Caroline regarde moi ! »

Le ton était impérieux et ne souffrait aucun refus. Caroline fut obligée de plonger ses yeux dans le regard…lumineux d'Evangeline.

Bon sang ! Mais c'était quoi cette déjantée aux yeux qui s'allumaient comme des lampadaires ?

Mais curieusement elle n'avait pas la force de se dégager d'Evangeline. Son regard était trop attirant, trop beau, trop…apaisant…

Elle ne sut pas comment l'expliquer, mais elle se sentit bien, comme protégée.

* * *

><p>Evangeline s'autorisa à respirer, maintenant qu'elle canalisait les émotions jugulées par la blonde et qu'elle la tenait en son influence.<p>

Bon sang, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas intervenir.

Puis elle sentit de nouveau la tristesse l'envahir… Comment Damon… Comment avait-il pu demander à Caroline d'agir comme ca avec elle ? C'était quoi cet homm… ce vampire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été conne de se laisser prendre au piège ! Elle l'avait cru différent mais non ! Petite imbécile qu'elle était !

Puis elle se ressaisit.

D'abord s'occuper de Caroline, ensuite elle aviserait.

Libérant un peu de son énergie dans le corps de Caroline, elle réussit à trouver les angoisses et les peurs de la jeune femme en ce qui concernait Damon, et les inhiba. Puis elle en absorba une partie en elle. Cela lui prenait une énergie monstrueuse mais elle devait le faire.

_Pour la protéger_. Ce qu'elle aurait dû faire dès le début avant que ses marques n'apparaissent sur son corps.

_Pour se pardonner_. Ce qu'elle mettrait du temps à faire.

_Pour faire son boulot_. Ce qu'elle aurait dû accepter depuis longtemps.

Quand elle réussi à bloquer les peurs de Caroline dans son corps, elle rendit sa mobilité à la jeune femme, après l'avoir également libérée de l'emprise de Damon, tout en reprenant son aspect humain.

Caroline papillonna des yeux un court instant, puis elle vit Evangeline s'enfuir des toilettes, une main serrée sur le cœur.

Car Evangeline avait mal. Accepter les sentiments d'une autre personne en plus des siens était difficile à garder en soi. Le corps les combattait. Mais il fallait qu'elle tienne bon. Parce qu'elle était née pour ca.

Elle traversa en vitesse le hall, sous les yeux ahuris d'Elena qui essaya de l'intercepter en vain, mais ne put s'empêcher de commencer à pleurer. Ses premières larmes depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls. Sa première faiblesse.

Parce qu'elle avait mal, parce qu'elle ressentait la persuasion, la violence, le côté sombre de Damon à travers ce qu'elle avait pris à Caroline, parce que…

« - Evangeline ! »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas en l'entendant l'appeler, elle fonça toujours tête baissée, les yeux rivés au sol, pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes qui cassaient son masque de fierté et de force qu'elle s'était forgée. Mais elle se heurta rapidement à lui, sa vitesse de vampire l'ayant permit de la devancer.

« - Dégage Damon !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien, dégage.

- Regarde moi quand je te parle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Puis elle osa relever la tête. Et Damon en fut estomaqué.

* * *

><p>Il l'a vit sortir des toilettes en trombe, ignorant ses amis, traversant la demeure au pas de course, ainsi que le jardin.<p>

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait lui ? Il s'en fichait de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Après tout elle était assez grande pour se défendre.

Mais autre chose en lui prit le dessus. Ce putain de sentiment poignant qui lui meurtrissait son cœur mort.

Ca suffit. Elle n'est rien. Rien du tout.

Alors pourquoi il se retrouvait dehors à sa poursuite ? Pourquoi il se surprit à l'interpeller ?

Pourquoi il se matérialisa devant elle afin qu'elle arrête de courir ?

« - Qu' est-ce que t'as ? »

Rien à faire, la jeune fille ne faisait que lui répéter de dégager.

L'agacement commença à monter en lui. Pour qui se prenait-elle à lui parler ainsi ?

« - Regarde moi quand je te parle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Puis elle releva la tête, avec un air de défi. Mais si Damon s'était attendu à des larmes en entendant le son de sa voix mouillée, il ne s'était pas préparé à ca…

« - Evangeline… Tes joues… »

Humides et baignées … d'or.

Ebahi, le vampire vit alors une goutte d'or se former de nouveau au coin de l'œil d'Evangeline avant de rouler le long de sa joue pour rejoindre les traces dorées laissées par les précédentes.

Evangeline pleurait de l'or. Ses larmes étaient du métal précieux.

Stupéfait par ce phénomène paranormal, il se surprit à avancer l'index pour toucher la joue de la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière ne le laissa pas faire.

« - Comment as-tu… comment as-tu pu utiliser Caroline de cette façon pour m'atteindre ? »

Ramené à la dure réalité par ses paroles venimeuses, Damon ne réussit pas à sortir autre chose que des baffouillements incompréhensibles.

« - Je.. Quoi ? Mais ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois aussi méprisable à ce point ! Et tu as vu ce que tu as fais à Caroline ?

Tu es fou ! Je sais ce que tu es, mais ce n'est qu'une innocente ! Ce que tu lui fais subir est pire que la mort !

Ne t'approche plus d'elle, je parle pour elle parce que ce que j'ai fait pour la soulager de tout ca me fait réaliser combien tu n'es plus humain !

Dégage de là, ne la touche plus, je t'interdis de l'approcher et sors de ma vie ! »

Il ne l'avait jamais vu enragée à ce point. Elle qui gardait toujours son calme dans les moindres situations.

Mais même dans la colère elle était belle, elle qui pourtant était une fille discrète, effacée physiquement et banale.

Alors pourquoi se sentit-il blessé par ses paroles ?

Elle le contourna alors pour partir avant qu'il ne réagisse, mais ne l'entendant pas de cette façon, il voulut saisir sa main et fut surprit de se retrouver brutalement catapulté par une étrange lueur, la même que la première fois qu'il avait voulu la mordre, émanant de sous sa peau.

Affalé dans l'herbe, il la regarda partir sans se retourner, la peau reluisant d'une couleur éblouissante, et surtout, surtout comme une forme blanche, vaporeuse qui formait comme des ailes dans son dos. Il cligna alors des yeux mais tout ca c'était aussitôt estompé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Damon fut tenté de la rattraper. Puis il se souvint de Caroline.

Caroline… Cette dernière allait passer un sale quart d'heure, son instinct de vampire lui confirmait.

Alors comme ca ce qu'il lui avait fait était pire que la mort ? Et bien elle allait être soulagée de cette souffrance et rapidement.

Réajustant sa veste et son col, il retourna à la fête à la recherche de la blonde.

Il la trouva, plus en colère que jamais, saisit impérieusement son bras et la traîna jusqu'à l'étang de la demeure.

La jeune fille semblait de nouveau lucide, plus sous son contrôle hypnotique. Sûrement un coup d'Evangeline.

« - Non ! Ramène moi ! C'est elle qui a vu les marques alors que je les avais caché ! Et puis c'est toi qui m'avait demandé d'agir comme ca avec elle !

- Je t'avais pas dit de le faire maintenant !

- J'ai rien dit je te jure que j'ai rien dit… Je te promets… »

Damon bouillait de rage mais ne le montrait pas. Tout venait de Caroline. C'était de sa faute à elle. Mais aussi de la sienne. Il avait orchestré tout ca mais n'avait pas réussi à le contrôler…

Mais c'était quand même de la faute de Caroline. Il fallait qu'elle paye. Pour le mal qu'elle avait fait à Evangeline, et parce qu'il avait besoin de se défouler…

Calmement il vint se placer derrière la jeune fille grelottante de terreur, puis il essaya de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il l'avait pardonné.

« - De toute façon… Je suis tellement, tellement lassé de toi… »

Elle ne vit pas la morsure venir, et elle n'eut pas le temps de crier.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Mais bientôt Damon s'arrêta de boire.

Bon sang… Cette sensation intenable de brûlure dans le corps, cet engourdissement des membres, cette perte de conscience…

« - Oh noon… »

De la Veine de Vénus.

Dans le sang de Caroline. A demi inconscient, il vit son frère Stefan arriver. Il apprit donc que son cadet en avait versé dans le verre de Caroline, comme il n'avait pas réussi à lui en faire ingérer directement.

Damon commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience, et à ce moment là le seul mot qu'il réussit à murmurer avant de tomber en léthargie fut :

« - Ev…angeline. »

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut qu'un murmure. Et pourtant à des kilomètres de là, Evangeline l'entendit.<p>

Calmée par la route, la jeune femme se retourna en fermant sa voiture, mais ne vit personne.

Pourtant elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu. Une faible intonation, une voix brisée par la douleur…

Elle secoua alors la tête pour se sortir cette idée de la tête.

Non c'était impossible. Voilà qu'elle divaguait maintenant.

Se ressaisissant, elle vérifia ses portières et rentra chez elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'allumer la lumière de l'entrée qu'elle perçut une présence familière chez elle.

Dans le salon.

Elle déposa alors sa poche sur la table d'entrée et laissa glisser ses pas sur le sol pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Arrivée au salon, elle ne remarqua rien, et cru de nouveau à un effet de son imagination.

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit une voix lui parvenir de derrière elle :

« - Bonsoir Evangeline… On est nerveuse à ce que je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Se retournant dans l'obscurité, Evangeline fit face à la silhouette devant elle, et murmura les larmes aux yeux :

« - Bonsoir père… »

L'homme eut un sourire paternel tendre et la fixa gentiment.

_La soirée allait être longue …_


	6. Chapter 5

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Note 2 :** _Ceci est une sorte de chapitre de transition : vous en apprenez plus sur Evangeline et sa famille. C'est toujours dans la continuité de l'histoire, mais c'est pour mettre les choses dans l'ordre ^^_

**Note 3 : **_Désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai été prise par mes examens pour finalement apprendre que j'avais décroché mon BTS il y a quelques jours. Donc excusez-moi !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

**Emichlo **_: Marci =D_

**Yumi Tsubasa **_: Bah c'est pas grave tant que tu me le dis en une seule langue ca me suffit =P_

_Oui ses ailes ^^ héhéhé ton raisonnement est bon, mais je vais encore faire plus compliqué dans un sens !_

_Pour le tattoo tu le sauras t'en fais pas 8D Moi aussi j'adore ca ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que j'en ai intégré un à Evangeline et qu'en IRL j'en ai un aussi ^^_

_Moi aussi dans la 2__ème__ saison je l'aime bien Caroline, elle a vraiment changé et est beaucoup plus agréable =) Quant à Jérémy ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais je veux l'intégrer un peu plus tard ^^ sinon je passerais des heures à faire intervenir tous les personnages dans les chapitres 8D idem pour Jenna & pour Alaric ;)_

_Haha haha ! Le coup du papa a fait un petit rebondissement hein ? =P Tu sauras dans ce chapitre qui il est ^^_

_Mais il ne rencontrera pas tout de suite Damon, même si tu as bien pressenti le coup de la mise en garde pour Damon en ce qui concerne sa fille ;)_

_Héhéhé ^^ c'est aussi mon but de penser à mes reviewers ! =D_

_A bientôt ! Poutouilles chère fidèle lectrice ! =D _

**Lardon-ette**_ : Merci beaucoup Lardon-ette pour ton commentaire bien sympathique ^^_

_Héhéhéhé ^^ Peut-être bien, on va bientôt vérifier cette hypothèse =P_

_Merci beaucoup ^^ _

_Et je sais que vous m'aimez parce que je ne fais pas de Delena (A)_

_Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras comme les autres ! =D_

_A bientôt !_

**Lucie :**_ Non non je n'ai pas abandonné ! _

_Juste que comme je l'explique dans les notes, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ses dernières semaines et ce chapitre s'en ressentira sûrement ! _

_Mais je me rattraperais au suivant, promis !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

« - Je te trouve exténuée ma chérie… Tu te reposes comme il faut ?

- Oui père, ne t'en fais pas. »

Evangeline servit une tasse de thé fumante à son père assis à la table de la cuisine, sous son regard diligent mais fixe, puis elle se servit elle-même et s'assit en prenant la tasse brûlante entre ses mains.

Elle ne décrochait pas un mot. Et pourtant elle aurait dû. Si elle s'obstinait dans le silence, son père remarquerait vite son trouble, elle le savait. Déjà qu'il avait remarqué sa fatigue qu'elle tentait tant bien que de mal de dissimuler.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas proche de son père car elle l'adorait.

Mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de Damon. Alors que ce dernier était le cœur du problème. De son problème.

« - Tu as réellement utilisé ton don pour la première fois n'est-ce pas ? »

Evangeline releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son père. Aucune ironie, aucune colère, il était égal à lui-même, comme d'habitude.

« - C'est pour ca que tu es venu ici ?

- Entre autres… Je voulais voir comment mon unique fille se débrouillait dans sa nouvelle maison… »

Ses yeux, d'un bleu ciel éclatant, pétillaient de malice et de bienveillance. C'était ce regard qu'elle aimait chez lui. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas hérité de ce trésor physique, les siens étant bruns comme ceux de sa mère.

« - Oui j'ai usé de mon don pour la première fois ce soir. Je ne pensais pas que ca m'affecterais autant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux _moi _dans mon corps.

- C'est normal ma chérie, c'est la première fois que tu fais face à ce genre d'épreuve. Ne t'en fais pas, avec le temps, tu apprendras à contrôler ce flux et à mieux gérer tes capacités.

- Je n'en suis peut-être pas capable…

- Evangeline… Tu es arrivée à ce stade brillamment, tu es unique et douce, en toi coule un sang qui n'avait jamais vu le jour jusqu'à maintenant. Tu arriveras à tout surpasser, et je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Voilà. C'est pour ca que son père lui manquait : il la chérissait plus que tout au monde, tout en la motivant.

Elle s'amusa à redécouvrir chacun de ses traits tandis qu'il soufflait doucement sur sa tasse pour la refroidir.

Grand, large d'épaules, il avait une stature imposante mais qui dégageait une grande douceur. Sa peau était diaphane, ses yeux bleus pleins d'énergie, et il possédait une masse de cheveux mi-longs châtains qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il était vêtu d'une tunique à col mao bleue ciel et d'un pantalon en lin, mettant sa silhouette en valeur.

Même le prénom de son père était beau : Raphaël.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, j'en suis maintenant sûr… La dernière fois que tu m'as dévisagé de la sorte tu n'étais qu'une enfant et tu essayais de te rassurer que tu n'avais rien fait de mal. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma chérie ? »

Evangeline eut un demi-sourire, elle ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à son père, c'était un fait.

Mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait lui en parler.

« - C'est à cause d'un jeune homme ?

- …

- Allons, dis le moi, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

- C'est un peu particulier père. Il est possible que tu te mettes en colère après ce que je vais te raconter. »

* * *

><p>Raphaël fronça les sourcils. Si sa fille prenait tant de pincettes avant de lui avouer ce qui la rongeait c'est que ca devait être grave ou désespérant.<p>

Ou les deux. Faites que ca ne soit pas les deux.

Il appréhendait maintenant ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il la regarda, en proie à une intense réflexion, fermant son visage qui lui rappelait tant celui de sa femme. _Meredith_…

Elle lui manquait. Et il savait qu'elle manquait aussi à sa fille. L'absence d'une mère était difficile à gérer, à remplacer. Et il en était parfaitement conscient.

« - Il s'appelle Damon. »

Elle se décidait enfin à lui parler. Il en fut touché, et décida de ne pas se mettre en colère quoi qu'il arrive.

« - Il habite dans la demeure de Zach Salvatore. »

Salvatore… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Zach… Oui bien sûr ! Zach était le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré des années auparavant à Mystic Falls. Mais alors…

« - Et c'est un vampire. »

Ca y est. Elle l'avait dit. Ce qu'il redoutait. Sa gorge se noua et il sentit imperceptiblement sa main se serrer autour de la tasse de porcelaine.

« - Mais ce n'est pas qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous… »

Raphaël s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau, et attendit la suite.

« - C'est juste que… j'aimerais le sauver. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de préserver le reste d'humanité en lui. »

Son cœur fit un bond. Cette phrase. C'était la même que celle que Meredith lui avait dit au début de leur relation. Telle mère telle fille.

Puis le silence retomba entre eux. Et alors il comprit qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Qu'entre elle et ce vampire il y avait plus qu'une simple histoire de paranormal. Mais il ne lui en parla pas. Il voulait d'abord l'apprendre de la propre bouche de ce buveur de sang. Néanmoins, il voulait quand même la prévenir.

« - Evangeline… Chérie… Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des créatures pourvues du don de Dieu pour sauver les âmes, que nous ne sommes pas infaillibles… Tu apprendras que tu ne peux pas sauver la vie de tous ceux que tu voudrais. Pour des raisons que nous n'expliquons pas, certaines personnes sont vouées à ne pas être sauvées. Le comprends-tu ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard triste et surpris.

« _Ne me regarde pas comme ca ma petite… Si tu savais que ta mère faisait partie de cette catégorie, tu ne t'en remettrais pas… Et pourtant tu comprendrais mieux ce que je veux dire…_ » pensa Raphaël pour lui-même.

* * *

><p>Puis le père de la jeune fille se leva, Evangeline sur ses talons.<p>

« - Tu pars déjà père ?

- Oui, j'ai aussi des choses à faire de mon côté. Et puis tu dois te reposer ma chérie. Tu es exténuée.

- Bon d'accord…

- Et j'oubliais, tu es ravissante dans cette tenue, une véritable jeune femme ! »

Raphaël se pencha vers sa fille et déposa un baiser sur son front, pendant qu'Evangeline souriait à son compliment. Puis il sortit de la maison et s'engagea dans la rue mal éclairée. Mais cela importait peu. Il n'avait pas peur de la nuit.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la demeure des Salvatore et ne perçut qu'une vague de faibles sentiments venant droit de Zach.

Après tout c'était normal vu que Damon était un vampire, ainsi que son frère Stefan dont Evangeline n'avait pas fait allusion. Il allait d'ailleurs se renseigner sur l'aîné. Il n'aimait pas que la créature soit attirée par sa fille. Mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

><p>Evangeline éteignit le rez-de-chaussée et monta lentement dans sa chambre. Elle était épuisée et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que son père lui avait dit.<p>

Une fois qu'elle se fut couchée, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées incohérentes dans lesquelles apparaissaient son père, sa mère, mais aussi ses « oncles » qui lui manquaient tant, Bonnie qui semblait dépassée par les évènements la concernant, Caroline la victime qu'elle avait sauvé malgré son antipathie pour la jeune fille, et surtout Damon.

Il l'obsédait mais il la dégoûtait. Cette soirée aurait pu être parfaite et il avait tout gâché. Et son prénom murmuré alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle… Un effet de son imagination ou vraiment la voix du beau vampire ?

La jeune fille refoula énergiquement les images des beaux yeux bleus du garçon et se tourna face à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout ca, de n'importe quelle façon. Parce qu'elle en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris. Et surtout parce qu'elle avait cette drôle d'intuition. L'intuition que son père ne laisserait pas les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Elle ferma lentement les paupières, relâchant ses barrières mentales de la journée car dans sa chambre elle ne risquait rien, puis dans un soupir de soulagement qui en disait long, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêves…

* * *

><p>Damon souffrait. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait soif ! Une soif de sang déchirante, dévorante, qui le rendait à moitié fou. Mais ne l'était-il déjà pas depuis sa rencontre avec Evangeline ? Il avait prononcé sans s'en rendre compte son prénom avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, furieux d'avoir été trahi par son frère avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa besogne. Avant même qu'il ne puisse voir la jeune Dawkins pour réparer ce qu'il avait fragiliser dans leur relation naissante.<p>

Mais il avait toujours soif. Il ressentait sans peine chacune de ses veines s'assécher, une douleur atroce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, que cette sensation de brûlure qui parcourait la moindre parcelle de son corps cesse.

Mais il aurait voulu _vivre_.

Quelle ironie. Lui le vampire, mort depuis des décennies, s'accrochait désespérément à sa nouvelle forme de vie. Et tout ca pour quoi ? Pour une créature qui le rendait fou de désir sans lui céder !

Tout en réfléchissant à ca, Damon eut la tordante envie de rire. Mais il était trop faible et son état empirait de trop pour qu'il se laisse aller.

Il venait de parler à Stefan. Son cadet n'avait pas eu une once de pitié pour lui. Il lui avait fait comprendre de but en blanc qu'il resterait là jusqu'à être totalement affaibli et qu'ensuite il terminerait pas être déposé aux côtés de leur père dans la crypte familiale.

Ah mais ca non, il en était hors de question ! Mais pour le moment il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière cohérente. Il fallait qu'il garde ses forces. Oui. Qu'il se repose. Juste un instant, mais qu'il se repose…

* * *

><p>Quand Jérémy ouvrit les yeux, Vicki n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle avait dû se rendre à la salle de bains.<p>

Le jeune adolescent s'étira longuement, un grand sourire niais collé aux lèvres qui en disait long sur son humeur, puis il repensa aux évènements qui l'avaient conduit ici.

Quand il avait perdu ses parents, il était tombé dans une spirale infernale d'autodestruction. Mais curieusement, ce qui le détruisait, participait à son bonheur : il fournissait Vicki Donovan en drogue, la fille dont il était raide dingue amoureux. Puis ils avaient passé l'été ensemble, au plus grand bonheur du Gilbert.

Mais sitôt la rentrée commencée, elle était retournée près de Tyler Lockwood, le fils du maire.

Brisé, Jérémy tentait depuis de lui ouvrir les yeux, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un objet pour lui, qu'il l'aimait vraiment, n'hésitant pas à ternir l'image du sportif. Il était jaloux à en crever, et cela se ressentait sur son comportement. Et pourtant, malgré les nombreux refus qu'il essuyait, il n'arrivait pas, il ne voulait pas tourner la page. Accroché à un espoir insensé qu'elle ouvre un jour les yeux, qu'elle se rende compte qu'il la respectait et qu'il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était.

Puis elle avait débarqué la veille, à l'improviste. C'était la réception des Lockwood mais Jérémy avait refusé de s'y rendre. Et alors que la soirée se terminait dans la morosité, on avait sonné à la porte.

C'était elle. Plus ravissante que jamais. Il lui avait fait un compliment et ca lui avait plu.

Puis, trop heureux pour y croire vraiment, il lui avait demandé la raison de sa présence.

Elle avait marmonné une excuse à la Cendrillon, puis elle l'avait embrassé. Ses lèvres ne l'avaient plus quitté de la nuit.

Et là, en ce moment même, Jérémy Gilbert se sentait heureux.

Il avisa Vicki qui revenait tout sourire, puis elle lui dit :

« - Je crois que tu ne vas pas tarder à avoir des ennuis…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Elena m'a surprise..

- Je suis un délinquant Vicki, je prends de la drogue. Alors avoir une fille dans mon lit c'est pas grave. »

Et sur ses mots, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

* * *

><p>« - Il s'est réveillé, il est très affaibli mais il vaut mieux ne pas descendre le voir. C'est Damon, j'ai aucune idée du danger qu'il représente, même dans cet état.<p>

- Tu vas en cours ?

- J'ai une vie qui m'attend dehors, il est temps que je la reprenne là où je l'ai laissé. Et que je vois Elena, à condition qu'elle me parle encore.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas appelé ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Lui mentir encore une fois ? J'déteste lui mentir, j'y arrive pas, elle a senti à des kilomètres que j'avais un secret.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment le choix ? T'es revenu avec le souhait de vivre une vie la plus normale possible. Tu savais que ca demanderait des sacrifices.

Regarde Evangeline Dawkins. Crois-tu que tu es le seul à ressentir ca ? A ton avis tu penses être le seul à mentir tous les jours pour préserver ton existence ? Cette fille doit se cacher depuis plus longtemps que toi et ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus.

- Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

- Parce qu'elle est venue ici.

- Comment ca ?

- Elle est venue discuter ici avec moi, mais la conversation ne s'est pas déroulée comme elle le voulait alors elle est partie et je ne l'ai pas revu.

- Tu l'as laissé rentrer ?

- J'ai bien connu son père tu sais, et je n'avais aucune raison de me méfier.

- Mais est-ce que ca veut dire que tu sais ce qu'elle est ? »

Zach hocha silencieusement la tête sous le regard ébahi de Stefan.

« - C'est pour ca que Damon me menaçait la dernière fois. Il a deviné qu'elle était venue car il a senti son odeur. Alors il a pensé à raison d'ailleurs, que je savais quelque chose.

- Et ? Tu ne comptes pas me le dire ?

- Non. Parce que je trahirais le serment que j'ai fait. Mais toi qui est si intelligent, cela m'étonne que tu n'ais pas encore deviné sa véritable nature… »

Stefan observa son oncle, décida de ne pas répondre, puis sortit de la demeure, plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>« - L'opération lavage de voitures sexy a lieu demain. L'équipe de football et les Pomp-pom girls seront en première ligne.<p>

- C'est obligatoire ?

- Non Evangeline, mais c'est mieux qu'un maximum de personnes viennent. Tu pourrais faire un effort au lieu de rester au frais dans ta trop grande maison dans laquelle tu vis seule. Et puis pas toutes les Pomp-pom girls, seulement celles qui sont des bombes en bikini. Sortez le grand jeu, vous devez tous les faire craquer. Après tout le but est quand même de récolter un max de fonds. »

Evangeline esquissa une grimace comme si elle avait avalé du vinaigre, puis elle rejoignit Elena et Bonnie près des casiers.

« - Vous avez vu ? C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Elle refuse la réalité.

- Et pourtant elle t'en a parlé Bonnie non ?

- Oui… Mais comment tu sais ca toi Evangeline ?

- Juste que tu es son amie, ainsi qu'Elena. Donc elle a forcément dû en parler à quelqu'un.

- Oui en effet…

- Salut… »

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers Stefan qui venaient de les saluer, Elena dévisageant gravement le jeune homme.

« - Ah tiens ca me fait penser… Qu'il faut que j'aille chercher…

- Je t'accompagne Bonnie. »

Evangeline partit avec la jeune métisse : elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en face à face avec Stefan. Et pourtant elle laissa un peu de son don filtrer pour suivre la conversation.

« - Stefan ! »

Tiens Caroline entrait en scène.

« - Où est Damon ? Je crois qu'il me doit des excuses après ce qu'il m'a fait à la soirée.

- … Mon frère… est parti. »

Evangeline fronça les sourcils. Parti ? Comment ca parti ?

« - Est-ce que tu sais quand il revient ?

- Il ne reviendra pas. J'suis désolé. »

Puis Stefan s'éloigna et Evangeline s'aperçut qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille brune se ressaisit et reprit le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle avait mal. Comment ca le vampire était parti ? Non c'était illogique. Stefan mentait sûrement. Mais pourquoi ?<p>

Puis elle se souvint de l'incident. Quand elle avait entendu Damon l'appeler. Il se passait quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

« - Evangeline, attends ! »

Elle se tourna pour faire face au jeune vampire, essayant de garder une expression neutre sur le visage.

« - J'aimerais te parler, ca ne te dérange pas ? »

Elle accepta en silence pour le suivre vers le parc : il voulait marcher tout en discutant avec elle.

« - Toi et moi on est partis sur de mauvaises bases. Je ne veux pas être ton ennemi, ce n'est pas mon but dans ce que je veux vivre. Tu sais ce que je suis et j'ai l'impression que tu me juges sans me connaître.

- Il faudrait juste que tu prouves ce que tu dis. Les gens de ton espèce sont rarement sociables, et tu le sais comme moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines pour mon frère ? »

Evangeline stoppa la promenade et planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux du jeune homme. Puis elle répondit :

« - Damon a une part d'humanité qui est restée trop longtemps négligée. Toi tu as su la préserver intacte, pas lui. Parce que même s'il t'a comme frère, il est seul. Parce que vous êtes condamnés à l'être. Mais je voudrais lui montrer que chacun a le droit à sa part de bonheur, si on se donne la peine de ne pas devenir entièrement un monstre. »

Le vampire n'avait pas bronché, puis il reprit la marche et poursuivit :

« - C'est-ce que tu es qui veux ca pour lui ? Ou c'est ta part d'humanité à toi ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je pense que tu tiens à mon frère. Que tu l'aimes même. Mais que ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu au départ.

- On ne peut pas tout contrôler Stefan. Tu le sais très bien.

- Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais être. Les hypothèses que j'ai, dépassent de loin les légendes.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es ?

- Un point pour toi… Mais même si tu ne veux pas me dire, tu pourrais au moins me parler de ta famille, je ne sais rien sur toi, à part que ton père a connu Zach.

- Je suis née à Kingsbridge, au sud de l'Angleterre. Je suis fille unique et j'ai perdu ma mère alors que j'avais cinq ans. C'est mon père qui m'a élevée.

- Ca n'a pas dû être facile…

- Mon père est quelqu'un de bien, je l'adore. Et je n'ai jamais manqué d'amour.

- Vu la façon dont tu en parles, je te crois. »

Ils marchèrent encore un moment, silencieux, puis Stefan sembla se rappeler qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Elena.

« - Excuse moi Evangeline, je dois te laisser ! Elena m'attends, mais avant j'ai un truc à faire…

- Où est Damon, Stefan ? »

Il resta un court instant surpris : qu'elle lui pose directement la question le déstabilisa. Puis il se ressaisit, la fixa durement et répondit :

« - Partit. Je l'ai dit.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que ca soit le cas. Ecoute Evangeline, Damon est instable et dangereux, il a tué trop d'innocents.

- Tu crois pouvoir remédier à ca en lui infligeant pire que la mort ?

- Mais ! Mais je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Il est parti. Et c'est tout. Contente toi-en ! »

Mais voilà, en regardant le vampire s'éloigner d'une démarche rapide, Evangeline pensa pour elle-même que non, elle ne se contenterait pas de cette version. Et qu'une fois de plus elle allait agir contre tous ses principes pour tenter de sauver Damon de son frère, et surtout de lui-même.


	7. Chapter 6

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Note 2 : **_Je dédie ce chapitre à Sébastien (Halacave) qui apprécie chacune de mes fictions à en rêver et à en lire jusqu'à des heures pas possibles ! =D Pour toi ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

**Lucie : **_Héhéhé ^^ J'avoue que ton commentaire a été l'élément déclencheur, j'ai tellement peur de vous perdre chers reviewers ! Oh le papa il cache bien son jeu et ce n'est que le début =P_

**Emichlo **_: ;) ravie que ca te plaise !_

**Yumi Tsubasa :**_ Merci =D c'est vrai qu'avec le stress des examens, je n'avais pas la tête à publier ^^' arf me dis pas ca je pars en licence en septembre ! XD_

_T'inquiète pas-tu vas le revoir dans ce chapitre ton Damon =D ainsi que le papa super canon !_

_Et de plus je n'ai pas choisi Raphaël par hasard pour ce personnage ;) oh oui ca va faire des étincelles ! Surtout avec Damon quoi _

_Oui, j'arrivais pas à intégrer Jérémy comme je voulais, et pourtant j'en avais besoin pour la suite, donc j'ai un peu fait ca à la barbare mais bon lol_

_Bisous bisous ! _

**Halacave :**_ Comme je l'ai dit plus haut ce chapitre t'es dédié ;) Merci pour ton chaleureux commentaire, pour ton humour contagieux et pour ta bonne humeur ! Je t'adore aussi !_

**Fanjag :**_ Merci pour ton passage et ton ajout ! C'est vrai que j'attache beaucoup d'importance à la description, parce que je veux permettre au maximum de pouvoir « vivre » la fiction et pas seulement de la lire ^^_

_Et apparemment ca plaît bien !_

_Ah ah ce trio vous intrigue toutes n'est-ce pas ? =P_

_Vous verrez bien !_

_A bientôt et merci pour ta review !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

« - Tiens salut Matt, t'aurais pas vu Stefan ?

- Pas aujourd'hui… Eh tu peux faire le triangle si tu veux ! Pour tuer le temps… On a pas joué ensemble depuis une éternité… J'suis gentil je te laisse commencer… »

Elena fixa d'un air amusé le blond qui la taquinait, puis elle accepta de faire une partie de billard avec lui. Après tout, Stefan n'était pas encore arrivé pour leur rendez-vous…

* * *

><p>Zacharie entendit Damon tousser. Et il hésita seulement un instant, un court instant, malgré les recommandations de Stefan, avant de descendre à la cave voir se qui se passait. Une fois arrivé à la porte de la cellule improvisée de l'aîné des vampires, il voulut mettre Damon en garde.<p>

« - Jt'avertis tout de suite, j'ai de la veine de Vénus dans le sang. Ca fait maintenant seize ans que j'en prends tous les jours avec mon café. Tu te rendrais malade si tu me mordais. Tu m'entends ? »

Il y eut un bref instant silencieux, puis Damon murmura :

« - Alors c'était de la Veine de Vénus… C'est…bien…Toutes mes…félicitations… On est de la même famille… mais jusqu'à un certain point…

- On est pas une famille Damon. Tout ce qui nous lie se sont les ennuis que tu crées. En fait c'est uniquement à cause de toi si j'ai préféré n'avoir ni femme, ni enfants.

- J'imagine… Que j'arriverais pas à te convaincre de me…servir un lapin… A ce stade je serais près à adopter le régime de Stefan…

- Tu sais que c'est impossible.

- T'as réussi…ton coup… Je vais tirer ma révérence… T'es comme…ton grand-père… Lui non plus n'aimait pas…que je lui rende visite.

- Parce que tu ne rends pas visite, tu t'imposes. Tu débarques sans crier gare… Tu me rappelles que je ne suis pas chez moi, que c'est parce que tu le veux bien que je vis ici. Et que je vis un véritable enfer.

- Et qui…tondrait la pelouse sinon ?

- J'suis venu te dire au revoir Damon. »

* * *

><p>Damon souffrait le martyre. Il sentait chacune de ses forces le quitter peu à peu, et pourtant il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il bouillait de rage contre Zach qui le sermonnait, lui qui n'avait jamais émis la moindre protestation en sa présence. Un trouillard de base.<p>

Alors il l'avait laissé parler, pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Oh pas longtemps, juste un court instant, mais qui serait suffisant au vampire pour agir.

Zach lui dit au revoir. Et se tourna. Alors à la vitesse de l'éclair, Damon se leva et agrippa la nuque de Zach par la grille de sa cellule. Trop facile.

Serrer, jusqu'à ce que Zach fasse ce qu'il lui dise : ouvrir la porte. Que l'homme souffre autant que ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir avec l'aide de son cadet.

Puis tout se déroula très vite. Il sentit comme un courant d'air et brutalement on lui attrapa la main et on le força à libérer Zach.

Une puissante décharge le renvoya s'affaler par terre, et il comprit à peine ce qui venait d'arriver.

Eberlué, il entendit une voix inconnue s'inquiéter de l'état de son oncle, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un étranger. Grand et athlétique, ce dernier rentra dans la pièce, referma tranquillement la porte et s'assit devant Damon, avant de se mettre à le fixer, sans un mot.

L'aîné des Salvatore le dévisagea alors curieusement : il connaissait les traits de ce visage… Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Et plus il essayait d'économiser ses forces et moins il arrivait à réfléchir posément.

L'inconnu quant à lui affichait un calme déconcertant, comme s'il cherchait à graver les traits du vampire dans sa mémoire.

Un raclement de chaise provenant de l'étage indiquait que Zach était remonté. C'est donc qu'il connaissait l'homme et qu'il lui faisait confiance.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve.

- Pardon ?

- Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien trouver chez toi qui mérite d'être sauvé.»

Il devait délirer c'est pas possible.

« - Mais… vous êtes qui pour me dire ca ? Et de qui vous parlez ?

- Je m'appelle Raphaël.

- Et ?

- J'ai pas besoin de te dire qui occupe tes pensées en ce moment même. A moins qu'elles ne soient mortes avec toi il y a une centaine d'années? »

Alors là, il hallucinait c'est sûr. Un mec en tenue de hippie venait de le foutre KO en 2 secondes chrono et prenait des allures mystiques tout en lui parlant de ses pensées et de ses origines.

Mais c'était quoi ce taré ?

Puis quelque chose attira l'attention de Damon. L'inconnu penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté quand il parlait, et puis il connaissait l'intensité de ce regard, la fermeté de ses traits, et surtout il avait dit _elle_…

« - Evangeline… » souffla Damon pour lui-même.

L'homme esquissa un sourire et reprit :

« - Oui, Evangeline, MA Evangeline qui ne jure plus que par toi vampire dégénéré !

- Eh là ! On se calme le vieux ! Vous êtes qui d'abord par rapport à elle pour prétendre qu'elle vous appartient ?

- Tu es vraiment lent à la détente. Ou est-ce parce que tu es affaibli par la Veine de Vénus ?

- Vous…êtes son père ? »

L'étranger acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et laissa Damon digérer l'information.

C'était dingue. Il avait le père de la fille qui l'obsédait devant lui. Et ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'accueillir à bras ouverts pour discuter devant une bière.

Rien ne se dégageait de cet homme, il était calme, trop calme, mais Damon ne pouvait rien deviner de ce qu'il pensait.

Assez flippant vu son état. Dans quel pétrin c'était-il encore fourré ?

« - Que représente ma fille pour toi ? »

Damon grimaça, la question fatidique venait de se poser. Lentement, il se redressa et se cala contre le mur. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui du père d'Evangeline et ironisa :

« - Ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas la demander en mariage dans l'immédiat.

- Ca, j'espère bien. »

Et bah. Plutôt antipathique le potentiel « beau papa ».

« - Ecoute moi bien Damon Salvatore. Ma condition m'empêche d'intervenir sur terre pour n'importe quoi. Aussi, si ma fille a décidé de te sauver, je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Mais je veux que tu retiennes une chose dans ton crâne de suceur de sang : si jamais il arrive malheur à ma fille par ta faute, je te réserverais un sort pire que la seconde vie qui est la tienne. Parce que je sais que la mort serait trop douce, une sorte de délivrance, et ca je ne veux pas. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Damon ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Les yeux du papa lançaient des éclairs. Il en devenait terrifiant le cool-attitude !

« - Mais nom de Di…

- Pas de blasphème devant moi.

- … Bordel ! Vous êtes qui à la fin ?

- Je m'appelle Raphaël. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Damon sentit la surprise lui faire ouvrir la bouche en grand.

Raphaël ? Il avait dit Raphaël ?

Perdu dans la signification du prénom qui était la pièce qui manquait à son raisonnement, il ne vit pas l'homme s'éclipser.

Raphaël, père d'Evangeline. Des prénoms à consonance ésotériques. Elle vivait dans une ancienne église. Il avait cru voir des ailes dans son dos. Elle pleurait des larmes d'or. Elle avait une odeur irrésistible. Elle ressentait les peines des gens autour d'elle. Elle dépassait encore plus l'irrationnel qu'eux.

Bon sang.

Et si elle… et s'ils étaient des …

« - Attendez ! » s'exclama Damon en relevant les yeux.

Mais seul le vide sa prison lui répondit.

« - Et merde ! Pas patientes ses créatures là ! »

Mais dans le fond Damon était content. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte de cette prison, il fallait à tout prix qu'il la trouve. Il avait de nouveau un but. Et pour ca, il était près à tout.

* * *

><p>« - Ecoute Elena je suis navré. Je pouvais pas faire autrement.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais pas faire autrement ? Tsss.. J'ai compris.

- Non s'il te plaît, t'en va pas !

- Cette fois j'en ai marre. Tu vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? A chaque fois que je te pose une question, ta réponse est ultra évasive. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais d'assez horrible pour avoir peur de me le dire ? »

Oulah ca chauffait entre Elena et Stefan. Habituellement, Evangeline se gardait bien d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais là elle avait fait autrement. Parce qu'elle voulait savoir ce que Stefan avait fait à son frère. Oh elle n'espérait pas qu'il lui dise, mais que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un indice, filtre de ses propos.

En attendant, accoudée au bar, elle sirotait sa limonade en les espionnant.

Puis soudain…

« - Je vous connais. »

Une troisième voix s'était immiscée dans la conversation. Evangeline risqua un coup d'œil en direction du couple et remarqua la présence d'un vieil homme, qui dévisageait Stefan d'un air ahuri.

Oh oh le jeune vampire avait l'air d'avoir commis une bavure.

« - Bah ca alors …

- Pardon ? Vous disiez ?

- Je vous connais… Comment c'est possible ?

- Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre monsieur…

- Vous n'avez pas pris une ride.

- Vous faites erreur… Excusez moi. Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner chez toi Elena ? On discutera de tout ca sur le chemin. Ca va ?

- Attends. C'est quoi s'délire ?

- Euh … Aucune idée. C'est sûrement rien.

- T'as raison c'est sûrement rien. Il faut que je file. »

Elena s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonie. Déçu, Stefan dévisagea longuement la salle du Mystic Grill. Puis il aperçut Evangeline au bar.

Mais quand il voulut s'approcher d'elle, il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle disparut.

* * *

><p>« - Je parie que t'es particulièrement fier de toi…<p>

- Pas particulièrement…

- T'as gagné… T'as attrapé le méchant… Tes mensonges vont te rattraper Stefan… Si tu continues à nier ta véritable nature…

- L'avantage à ce que tu sois enfermé et pas moi, c'est que moi je peux partir. Et puis tu sais, j'ai pensé qu'Evangeline pouvait faire quelque chose pour toi.

- Pourquoi… tu parles d'elle…

- Parce qu'elle sait que tu n'es pas partie, et elle sait aussi que j'y suis pour quelque chose à ta disparition. Tu t'es montré sous ton plus mauvais jour et pourtant elle s'accroche à toi. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu la blesses, que tu joues avec elle comme avec les autres avant son arrivée. Elle ne m'aime pas mais je veux la préserver de ta sauvagerie.

- Tu ne..sais rien d'elle… ni de moi…

- Désolé Damon, mais si tu avais montré tes sentiments pour une fois, tu ne serais sûrement pas là. »

* * *

><p>« - Pas de réduction pour les amis, pas de lavage à l'œil et pas d'ardoise, on est pas un gala de charité ok ?<p>

- Non bien sûr…

- Salut les filles !

- Eh salut Stefan !

- Ca va ?

- On a appelé ca opération de lavage sexy, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié… »

Et Caroline s'éclipsa, laissant Stefan, Elena et Evangeline au stand de monnaie.

Pendant que les deux amoureux se chamaillaient pour enlever leur haut, Evangeline défit le sien un peu plus en retrait, avant de sentir le regard de quelqu'un. Elle se retourna pour tomber sur Matt, qui, gêné lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait accepté de participer à cette journée uniquement pour se changer les idées. Mais d'être en haut de maillot de bain ne l'enchantait pas. Même si elle avait mis pour l'occasion son préféré. Elle rejoignit Bonnie près d'une voiture et la salua amicalement. Salut que lui rendit chaleureusement la métisse avant de s'occuper d'une voiture.

« - Nicki, une voiture pour toi !

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les mochetés ? Que ca soit bien clair, ta voiture est une véritable poubelle ambulante, j'veux bien la laver mais ca restera toujours une poubelle ambulante.

- T'es pas obligée d'être impolie.

- C'qui est impoli c'est de pourrir le paysage avec ce tas de ferraille.

- Laisse Bonnie. Je vais m'en occuper de cette voiture. »

Mais l'amie d'Elena ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fixait intensément Nicki. Puis elle se concentra sur le seau d'eau que la jeune fille remplissait. Et alors tout gicla sur elle. En une fraction de seconde. Sans que personne ne remarque l'étrange attitude de Bonnie. Sauf Evangeline.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la métisse perdre contenance, puis avoir un sourire malicieux se former au coin des lèvres. Quelque chose clochait chez elle…

Puis quelque chose d'autre d'étrange se produisit. Elle perçut la voix de Damon. Comme un souffle, qui résonna dans son esprit. Et il appelait quelqu'un. Caroline.

Affolée, la jeune fille chercha la blonde parmi la foule et la repéra qui se dirigeait vers le lycée.

Evangeline posa son tuyau d'arrosage au sol et se mit en tête de la suivre, la voix du vampire toujours présente, faible comme un murmure.

_« Caroline… Aide moi… Caroline… »_

Evangeline suivit alors une Caroline en transe jusqu'à la maison des Salvatore.

Son cœur battit à tout rompre : Damon était dans la maison.

Depuis le début elle s'en doutait. Stefan lui avait menti. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle vit Caroline entrer dans la demeure par une des grandes fenêtres du salon laissée ouverte. Evangeline s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, et se contenta de la suivre à quelques pas : Caroline ne remarquait même pas sa présence.

Elles descendirent à la cave, sans un bruit, pour ne pas alerter Zach qui se trouvait dans la maison : Evangeline le sentait.

Dans un étroit passage de pierres et de terres, la jeune fille brune vit Caroline s'approcher d'une lourde porte cadenassée avant de s'écrier :

« - C'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce plan ? Comment j'ai su que t'étais enfermé ici ?

- Tu l'as su..parce que…je le voulais…de toutes mes forces… Fais moi sortir d'ici. J'ten prie… Qu'est-ce que Evangeline fout là ? Elle..t'a suivi ? »

La jeune fille brune sursauta en voyant Caroline tourner la tête vers elle, le regard plus fou que jamais. Mais elle ne dit rien. Parce que quelque chose l'en empêchait malgré l'emprise de Damon. Elle savait qu'Evangeline ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais elle le savait.

« - Caroline, ouvre la porte.

- Non ne fait pas ca. »

Evangeline savait que si la blonde faisait ce que Damon lui ordonnait, ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à se jeter sur elle pour étancher sa soif de sang si palpable qu'elle ressentait et qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

Caroline hésita. Mais la voix de Damon se fit plus pressante, quémandant qu'elle fasse ce qu'il lui disait.

Et avant qu'Evangeline puisse l'arrêter, Caroline avait déjà déverrouillé le loquet.

Puis la jeune Dawkins ne comprit pas tout mais elle se sentit poussée vers les marches, avant d'entrevoir la silhouette de Zach qui se ruait sur la porte pour empêcher Damon de sortir, poussant également Caroline de la trajectoire du vampire fou.

« - PARTEZ ! VITE PARTEZ ! »

Les deux filles ne se firent pas prier, et Evangeline poussant Caroline devant elle, eut à peine le temps de voir Damon sortir et briser la nuque de son oncle avant de se lancer à leur poursuite.

Des centaines de voix hurlèrent alors en écho dans la tête d'Evangeline, la faisant vaciller, sa poitrine la faisant horriblement souffrir, comme si une entité s'acharnait dessus. La mort de Zach avait déclenché quelque chose en elle.

Essoufflée, pressant sa main contre son cœur, elle s'efforça d'encourager Caroline, ne regardant jamais derrière elle mais devinant la présence de Damon.

Il avait faim. Et c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Il voulait les rattraper pour tuer.

Les deux filles atteignirent la porte d'entrée et Evangeline fit barrage de son corps pour permettre à la fille du shérif de sortir la première.

Le soleil inonda le couloir et Damon qui fut projeté à la lumière, se protégea le visage de ses bras et recula à l'ombre du manoir, sa peau légèrement noircie.

Quand il releva les yeux, Evangeline était toujours là face à lui.

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus. Elle n'en fit rien. Son regard était chargé de tristesse, de douleur, de pitié, mais pas de colère.

« - Tu as…tu as tué ton oncle » articula-t-elle péniblement, la respiration saccadée.

Lentement, délibérément, elle ferma la porte d'entrée. Il en profita alors pour la plaquer contre le métal froid, son poing crispé au dessus de sa tête. Elle lui lança un regard dur et déterminé et poursuivit :

« - Tu ne peux pas me toucher. Je te conseille même pas de refaire une tentative. La mort de Zach ne t'a pas suffit ?

- Ne me parle pas comme ca. Ne me regarde pas comme ca. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai enduré ses derniers jours.

- Je peux le deviner… »

Presque tendrement, Evangeline vint effleurer de son index le beau visage blême du vampire et murmura :

« - Tu as des cernes, ton visage est maigre et livide… Des signes de fatigue prolongée… Je pense savoir ce par quoi tu es passé. Je veux t'aider Damon. Je ne veux plus voir ce que tu viens de faire. Arrête ce carnage. »

* * *

><p>Le vampire réfrénait tant bien que de mal sa faim qui le tiraillait. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher à Evangeline. Il avait fermé les yeux au contact de son doigt sur sa peau. Elle lui avait manqué. Il aurait voulu lui dire, mais il avait tellement peur que ses mots sonnent faux dans sa bouche qu'il préféra se taire.<p>

Il repensa alors à la visite de son père. Et le mieux à faire pour le moment était de l'éloigner de lui.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »

Elle le regarda étrangement, blessée par son ton si froid subitement. Elle chercha quelque chose qui trahirait ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle ne trouva rien : il était un as dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Et puis là il ne pensait qu'à une chose : se nourrir.

« - Va-t-en Evangeline. Eloigne toi de moi. Je ne peux pas être sauvé, c'est comme ca. »

Elle le fixa douloureusement, au point qu'il résista à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Il fallait qu'il continue. Qu'il la dégoûte.

« - Pars. C'est de sang que j'ai besoin. C'est ma nature. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Le jeu est terminé. Je suis lassé. »

Elle s'écarta comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Il remarqua alors des larmes dévaler ses joues, les mêmes larmes or qu'il avait aperçu lors de la soirée chez les Lockwood. Des larmes qui maculaient de paillettes son beau visage.

Il détestait la voir pleurer mais il faisait ca pour elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Puis elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, le faisant se reculer pour se protéger et dévala le perron sans prendre la peine de la fermer.

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Puis sa vue se brouilla. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la lumière du jour.

* * *

><p>Elena pianota sur la base de données les mots clés qui l'aideraient à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait réussi à demander à Logan un service.<p>

Un vieil homme, le même que celui croisé la veille au Mystic Grill avait tenu des propos mystérieux sur les Salvatore. Elle voulait vérifier ses dires. Stefan taisait trop de choses pour être vraiment honnête, et comme il se refusait à lui parler, elle allait prendre les devants et trouver les réponses elle-même.

Elle tapa successivement le nom de leur oncle ainsi que « attaque sauvage » et l'ordinateur la redirigea vers un lien de vidéo.

Elena s'empressa alors de cliquer dessus pour le visionner.

Elle vit le journaliste présenter les faits, puis un gros plan sur le corps qu'on évacuait de la demeure.

Puis le caméraman fit un gros plan sur la porte d'entrée où se tenait un jeune homme.

Elena devait halluciner.

Non ca n'était pas possible : Stefan ne pouvait pas être ce même …

* * *

><p>Quand Stefan rentra chez lui, il trouva successivement la carcasse vide d'un corbeau ainsi que le corps inanimé de son oncle Zach à la cave. Damon quant à lui s'était échappé…<p>

Le vampire se dépêcha alors de monter dans sa chambre et de sortir un pieu d'une boîte cachée. Puis il se rua vers la sortie en priant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, Elena se dressa devant lui.

Les choses se compliquaient.

« - Qui es-tu ? »

Oh oui. Tout se compliquait.

* * *

><p>Damon était arrivé à ce qu'il recherchait : un lieu squatté par des jeunes ivres morts.<p>

Il attira Vicki près de la voiture en lui demandant de l'aide. C'était sa victime préférée. La première a avoir survécu à sa morsure. Oh oui elle allait pouvoir l'aider. Il avait encore soif. Ce corbeau lui avait à peine redonner quelques forces.

Il voulait du sang chaud humain. Délectable, sirupeux, frais …

Quand elle se fut assez approché, il s'écroula sur elle pour qu'elle le retienne. Et une fois qu'elle le porta, il planta ses crocs dans la gorge offerte, bâillonnant sa bouche de son autre main.

Elle se débattit, mais il resta le plus fort. Elle s'écroula à terre, privée de sa substance vitale.

Et Damon se sentit de nouveau lui-même.


	8. Chapter 7

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Note 2 : **_Je suis navrée pour le retard mais beaucoup de changement pendant les derniers mois donc écrire devenait difficile tant que je n'étais pas installée comme il fallait. Toutes mes excuses !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

**Lucie : **_Voilà la suite ^^ désolée pour l'attente :X_

**Emichlo **_: Merci ! :D_

**Halacave :**_ Merciiiiii ! Même si ca a beaucoup changé entre nous depuis ce commentaire =P_

**Mimi95 :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Oui la voilà d'ailleurs la suite ^^ j'espère que ca te plaira toujours autant !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

« - Qui es-tu ? »

La voix d'Elena n'avait rien de chaleureux, elle possédait plutôt une note d'incompréhension, légèrement de panique et de froideur.

« - Qui es-tu ? »

Elle répétait chacun de ses mots, lentement, tremblant mais avec force. Elle voulait des réponses.

« - Tu le sais…

- Non, je sais rien du tout.

- Si, tu le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

- Nan c'est pas possible … J'y crois pas.»

Stefan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'avança sur le porche de la maison, faisant reculer de quelques pas Elena, puis il expliqua :

« - Tout ce que tu crois savoir, tes certitudes et ta perception du monde sont sur le point de changer… Tu es préparée à ca ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis un vampire. »

Elena se tut. Puis elle essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son cerveau essayait d'enregistrer péniblement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais c'était tellement inconcevable !

« - J'aurais pas dû venir…

- Non… S'il te plaît…

- Non !

- Elena !

- Non ! »

La jeune fille se détourna de Stefan et voulut s'enfuir, mais le vampire la dépassa et lui coupa la route.

Affolée elle réussit cependant à lui hurler dessus :

« - Comment t'as fais ca ?

- S'il te plaît n'ais pas peur de moi.

- Laisse moi partir !

- Ecoute, si tu me laissais t'expliquer, tu comprendrais !

- Laisse moi partir !

- Elena j't'en prie ! »

Mais l'aînée des Gilbert n'écouta pas sa demande, elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, s'engouffra dedans et démarra en trombe, sous le regard désarmé de Stefan.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle essaya de se calmer, en vain, dans sa chambre. Et puis soudain…

« - Elena… »

Elle se retourna en un éclair pour voir Stefan se tenir devant elle. Elena se précipita alors sur sa porte de chambre mais Stefan la bloqua.

« - Jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal… Tu ne crains rien avec moi …

- Alors toutes ses attaques… ces morts c'était toi ?

- Non… Tout ca c'était Damon…

- Damon ?

- Oui… Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain, c'est pas comme ca que j'ai choisi de survivre, mais Damon lui le fait ! J't'expliquerais absolument tout mais promets moi une chose Elena, n'en parle aux autres sous aucun prétexte.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ca ?

- Parce que maintenant que tu es au courant, ta vie est en danger ! Pour des raisons plus ou moins évidentes. Tu peux me haïr si tu veux, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

- Va t-en. J't'en supplie, va t'en, tout de suite. Si vraiment tu me veux aucun mal, va-t-en.

- J'n'ai jamais voulu ca… »

Elena ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes. Quand elle les rouvrit, Stefan avait disparu. Alors elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Elle avait besoin de voir quelqu'un pour parler… Et même si Bonnie était sa meilleure amie, elle voulait voir une autre personne… Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à penser à Evangeline.

* * *

><p>Evangeline était allongée sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées, à observer le plafond de sa chambre.<p>

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'attitude de Damon. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ou alors c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais rien compris, qu'elle s'était laissée embobiner dès le départ. Après tout, vu le phénomène qu'il était, ca ne serait pas étonnant. Et pourtant elle avait mal. Elle s'était entichée de ce tombeur au point de ne plus vraiment savoir quel était son rôle dans l'histoire.

Puis elle repensa à son père. Son apparition la tracassait désormais plus qu'autre chose. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la préserver… Et c'était ca le problème : la préserver.

Elle savait que son père était doué pour avoir des secrets et pour deviner ceux des autres. Alors n'avait-il pas eu un rôle dans ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi ?

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la bâtisse.

Elle avisa rapidement l'heure sur son réveil qui affichait 23h37, puis tout en fronçant les sourcils, elle dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, pour tomber nez à nez avec … Elena.

« - Elena ? Mais que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci ?

- Je sais pas trop… J'avais envie de parler alors… Mais maintenant je me rends compte que c'est stupide… Je suis désolée, je vais m'en aller. »

Mais Evangeline attrapa la main de la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir. Elle n'avait aucun mal à ressentir son trouble et sa détresse.

« - Entre Elena, je vais nous faire du thé. Ca va te faire du bien. »

Puis elle referma la porte derrière la Gilbert, avant de l'entraîner dans la cuisine et de mettre de l'eau à bouillir.

* * *

><p>Damon termina de s'abreuver de sa dernière victime et la jeta au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il se délectait de ce goût métallique qu'était le sang. Il en avait été privé trop longtemps à son goût par son cher frère.<p>

Il regroupa ensuite les corps, les imbiba d'alcool, trouva un portable sur l'une de ses victimes et appela Stefan.

« - Allô ?

- J'veux ma chevalière.

- Où es-tu ?

- J'suis au resto. J'ai opté pour le buffet. Où est ma bague ?

- J'l'ai pas. T'es où ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? »

Damon mit alors le feu aux cadavres tandis que son frère cherchait à tout prix des réponses.

« - Naaan. Qu'est-ce que TU as fais. C'est toi qui m'as séquestré à la cave et affamé. Alors quoi que j'ai fait et quelque soit la quantité de sang que j'ai pu avaler, c'est ta faute mon vieux.

- Damon. T'es imprudent. A combien d'attaques les gens d'ici croiront encore ?

- Je sais faire le ménage derrière moi Stefan. Où est ma chevalière.

- J'ai demandé à Zach de la cacher. T'aurais ptetre pas dû le tuer finalement.

- Oooh t'as failli m'avoir. Où est-elle ?

- J'vais la récupérer, mais j'ai besoin de temps.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as envoyé à Rome ou quoi ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Rends moi ma bague ! Ma prochaine étape sera la maison d'Elena.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à la faire sortir de chez Evangeline.

- … Très bien. Trouve là. »

Damon raccrocha et eut un court instant d'hésitation. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de tenter d'aller chez la jeune fille. Comme ca il pourrait la voir, un court instant soit-il…

Non. Il devait se ressaisir. Il était un vampire, pas un chamallow. Ca lui allait pas de se focaliser sur une seule fille. Mais voilà, pour elle, il aurait tout donné.

Agacé pas ses pensées qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, Damon aperçut le corps de Vicki sur le côté. Il l'avait oublié celle-là.

Le vampire ramassa la bouteille d'alcool et se dirigea vers la jeune femme afin de lui en verser dessus. Mais voilà, Vicki n'était pas morte.

« - T'as vraiment pas envie de mourir toi hein ? »

Puis il se mit à l'observer. Elle n'avait pas le charme d'Evangeline, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Il se décida alors à la ramener dans la demeure familiale.

* * *

><p>« - Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux Elena, il y a la chambre d'amis à l'étage.<p>

- Non c'est gentil Evangeline mais je vais rentrer. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Et grâce à toi. On se voit plus tard ?

- Oui bien sûr. Rentre bien.

- Bonne nuit. »

Evangeline regarda Elena sortir de l'allée de sa maison. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à ce que la Gilbert se confie à elle. Elle lui avait parlé un peu de tout : de Stefan, de son frère, de l'absence de ses parents.

Parler lui faisait du bien, et même si elle ne le confia pas à la jeune fille, Evangeline avait compris qu'Elena savait pour les frères Salvatore. Facile donc de savoir ce qui l'avait bouleversée. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment malins en ce qui concernait de protéger leur identité.

Une fois que la voiture de la Gilbert eut disparu au coin de la rue, Evangeline verrouilla la porte d'entrée et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine pour nettoyer et ranger les tasses vides.

Alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, elle se surprit à repenser à son enfance et à sa mère. Avoir évoqué la famille d'Elena avait fait remonter les propres souvenirs de la jeune femme.

Evangeline se rappelait être née au sud de l'Angleterre, en 1411, dans une ville du nom de Kingsbridge, qui n'existait actuellement plus, dans laquelle sa mère, Meredith Dawkins l'avait élevée jusqu'à ses cinq ans.

Puis sa mère était morte. Et quand elle essayait de se souvenir comment, une sorte de brouillard blanc l'empêchait de se rappeler. Ensuite les images se précisaient : comment elle avait été élevée par son père et par des « amis » à lui, qu'elle surnommait « oncles » et dont Gabriel était son préféré, comment on lui avait apprit que son prénom signifiait « bonne nouvelle » et « donner la vie » et comment elle avait été fière à ce moment là. Tous les enseignements qu'elle avait reçu, tout en se sentant différente des autres enfants, le jour où le tatouage était apparu sous son bras gauche…

Toutes ses choses là, ainsi que sa condition. Son père n'était pas seulement un père, il était aussi Raphaël, archange aux dons guérisseurs et également créature de Dieu ; elle n'était pas seulement Evangeline Dawkins fille de Raphaël et de Meredith, elle était aussi une nephilim. Oui une mi-ange mi-humaine. Un père archange, une mère humaine et elle était devenue le symbole d'une espèce unique.

Une espèce que le créateur de toute chose n'aimait pas.

Elle se souvenait que son père l'avait caché aux yeux du créateur. Parce que ce dernier considérait les nephilim comme étant des créatures impures, donc indignes de vivre. Et quand Raphaël n'avait plus eu le choix, il l'avait envoyé sur terre, tout en lui faisant comprendre que même si son côté humain était chassé, elle devait accomplir son rôle d'ange.

Et c'est-ce qu'elle faisait maintenant.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle entendit un bruit de porte s'ouvrir dehors. Evangeline releva alors la tête pour entrevoir Damon porter le corps d'une jeune fille dans ses bras et se réfugier dans la demeure des Salvatore.

Apparemment le prédateur c'était trouvé une nouvelle proie.

Epuisée et triste malgré tout, Evangeline éteignit les lumières de la cuisine et partit se coucher. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : faire une nuit sans rêves.

* * *

><p>« - Tu as dis que tu ne tuais pas pour survivre.<p>

- Le sang des animaux me maintient en vie, mais ca s'arrête là. Damon lui peut-être très puissant.

- Pourtant tu l'as laissé sortir avec Caroline, et tu l'as laissé s'approcher d'Evangeline.

- Empêcher Damon de faire ce dont il a envie est beaucoup plus dangereux, tu peux me croire.

- Il la faisait souffrir !

- Il buvait son sang. Il a prit le contrôle de son esprit grâce à ses pouvoirs, il l'a hypnotisé pour qu'elle ne se rappelle pas qu'il l'avait mordu. Elle n'a jamais su ce qu'il lui arrivait. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait. Quant à Evangeline, crois moi elle est assez grande pour se défendre contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

- Rien. Je te réponds juste.

- Alors pour toi tout va bien ?

- Non ! Non ce qu'il a infligé à Caroline est inacceptable, j'en suis conscient…

- Et sinon il y en a d'autres en dehors de Damon et toi ? »

Elena attendit la réponse de Stefan tout en buvant une gorgée de café. Tout était encore plus compliqué que quand elle ne savait pas. Surtout quand il lui demanda d'attendre encore une journée pour savoir si elle déciderait ou non de dévoiler leur identité.

* * *

><p>« - Bon t'es où Stefan ? Parce que figure toi que moi je suis coincé à la maison et que je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter, et c'est pas mon genre de m'ennuyer, de m'impatienter, alors rapporte moi ma bague. »<p>

Damon commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. L'aîné des Salvatore se servit un verre de whisky et jeta un coup d'œil à Vicki qu'il avait allongé sur le sofa.

« - Ah non non, pas de sang sur le canapé ! J't'en supplie ! »

Le vampire se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés pour l'observer. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Elle n'avait rien d'Evangeline et pourtant il l'avait ramené. Sur le moment il s'était dit qu'il aurait pu s'amuser avec elle, histoire d'oublier la fascinante jeune fille, mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il n'intervenait pas rapidement, elle ne serait pas drôle du tout.

« - Je sens que je vais déjà le regretter… »

Et contre toute attente, il lui fit boire son sang…

Quelques instants après…

« - Pfiou cette douche m'a fait un bien fou … Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?

- Du sang. Et tu as adoré ca.

- Sérieux ? Attends j'comprends rien, comment on est arrivés ici ?

- Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt, t'étais bourrée, j'ai attaqué, ensuite j'ai tué tous tes potes et j'tai ramené ici. J'tai donné du sang, tu as adoré, et maintenant on est partis pour faire la fête jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

- Okay… Mais avant j'peux avoir encore une dose ? Le sang que tu m'as donné était excellent.

- Seulement si j'ai la mienne. »

Et sans hésiter, Vicki tendit son poignet à Damon. Le vampire allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser…

* * *

><p>Evangeline n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec la musique assourdissante qui s'échappait des fenêtres de la maison de Damon et de Stefan. De plus elle venait de regarder les informations qui diffusaient un reportage sur un « règlement de compte de toxicomanes » qui aurait mal tourné. Et elle n'y croyait pas du tout. Et pour finir, elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'une fille était avec lui. Ca, c'était pour le côté humain. Car le côté ange lui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de la pousser pour aller vérifier si la fille allait bien.<p>

Et c'est-ce qu'elle finit par faire.

D'un pas assuré, elle sortit de chez elle, traversa la rue et alla sonner à la lourde porte de la demeure, tout en essayant stupidement de se persuader que Damon ne viendrait pas ouvrir.

Elle se trompa sur toute la ligne.

Le jeune homme lui ouvrit, une bouteille de whisky dans la main, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, tout en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre de la maison, plutôt surprit de la voir ici.

« - Tiens, Evangeline, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite imprévue ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, incapable de détacher son regard de Damon. Il était un appel à la luxure. Habillé en noir, sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse, lui laissant voir ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux terriblement sexy, tandis que son pantalon tombait sur ses hanches, dévoilant légèrement son aine, ce qui fit rosir Evangeline. Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que Damon remarqua son trouble.

« - Et bien ne reste pas plantée là à m'observer comme si tu allais me dévorer tout cru ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

La jeune fille sembla alors se ressaisir et son regard brun vint se planter dans celui azur de Damon.

« - Tu veux pas baisser le son de ta musique un peu ? Non parce qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient le silence EUX. Et puis cette fille que tu as ramené là …

- Ne me dis pas que tu me surveilles maintenant ? Ne te passerais-tu plus de moi ? Serais-tu jalouse ?

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête Casanova. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fini dans ton congélateur en compagnie des steaks et des glaces.

- Hmmm … A toi d'en juger… »

Et Damon s'écarta légèrement pour permettre à Evangeline d'apercevoir Vicki en train de se déchaîner dans l'immense salon.

« - Vicki ? Oh mais non je rêve, tu as encore embarqué la sœur de Matt dans ton délire de psychopathe ?

- Pas du tout. On s'est croisés et maintenant on s'éclate, et comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est pas agonisante ou baignant dans son sang. Je la trouve plutôt bourrée d'énergie. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, ou même si tu veux pas d'ailleurs, j'ai d'autres choses plus marrantes de prévues à faire que de t'entendre gémir sur le seuil de ma porte d'entrée. D'ailleurs le soleil commence à irriter ma peau. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il lui claqua la porte au visage.

* * *

><p>Evangeline se sentit humiliée. Humiliée et blessée. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ca. Elle avait envie de pleurer. De rage, de tristesse. Elle aurait aimé se jeter dans ses bras, connaître la douceur de son étreinte. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau comme la dernière fois, avec autant de douceur et de gentillesse. Et non. Il s'était contenté de la renvoyer. Dépitée, atrocement déçue, la jeune fille fit demi-tour.<p>

Derrière la porte, Damon quant à lui restait appuyé contre le bois, les yeux fermés, attendant qu'Evangeline s'en aille. Il se sentait bizarre. Une étrange...douleur ? lui parcourait le corps. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait rouvert la porte pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait vu tant de tristesse et d'envie dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Et la façon dont elle l'avait détaillé… Il en frissonna… Du désir… Le voilà qu'il recommençait à ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle.

Alors quand il entendit ses pas s'éloigner, il retourna vers Vicki. Oublier …

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, il laissait le cadavre de la sœur de Matt sur le tapis.<p>

Quand Vicki se réveilla, elle ne comprit pas tout ce qui c'était passé.

Et elle ne comprit rien du tout à ce que le brun lui racontait. Qu'elle était morte, qu'elle avait bu son sang, qu'il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse pour achever le processus, qu'elle serait dans un état ultra-flippant.

Elle réussit à partir de chez les Salvatore, mais elle se sentait mal, encore pire qu'après un lendemain de soirée bien arrosée. Le soleil lui brûla les yeux alors elle se dépêcha de mettre ses lunettes de soleil.

Puis elle se dirigea vers chez les Gilbert.

Jérémy, tout sourire lui ouvrit. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la fraîcheur de la maison avant de se faire enlacer par le frère d'Elena.

« - Je me suis fait du souçi…

- T'en fais pas tout va bien… »

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement mais se sentit attirée par la nuque du jeune homme. S'écartant brutalement elle se mit en direction de la cuisine.

« - J'meurs de faim. T'as quoi à bouffer ?

- Attends t'es défoncée ? En pleine journée t'exagères !

- Ca te dérangerait d'arrêter de crier ? J'ai la tête qui va exploser ! J'ai besoin de tranquillité. »

Puis, quand elle se fut affalée contre le mur de la cuisine, elle vit son frère débarquer…

« - Salut Vick' comment tu te sens ?

- J'me sens mal… ca va pas… j'ai mal…

- Montre moi où t'as mal.

- C'est mes dents, mes gencives, toute ma bouche, y'a un truc dans mes gencives qui me fait un mal de chien.

- Viens on va..

- Me touche pas… Laisse moi tranquille…

- Allez fais pas ta tête de mule d'accord, j'te raccompagne à la maison…

- Arrête moi ce boucan !

- Quel boucan ?

- Ca arrête pas de parler depuis toute à l'heure ! J'peux plus rien entendre ! »

Stefan et Elena arrivèrent à ce moment. Stefan ordonna à ce qu'on la couche et qu'on baisse les stores après lui avoir assuré que tout allait s'arranger.

Quand elle se fut allongée, elle ne crut pourtant pas aux paroles de Stefan…

* * *

><p>« - Tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ca ?<p>

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est en cours de mutation.

- Elle se transforme en quoi ?

- En vampire.

- Quoi ?

- Damon est certainement derrière tout ca. C'est récent, elle a pas achevé sa transformation.

- Et pour ca elle doit faire quoi ?

- Elle doit se nourrir de sang humain.

- Il se passera quoi sinon ?

- Elle mourra. »

Stefan se lança avec Matt à la recherche de Vicki quand celle-ci disparut quelques minutes après.

Pendant ce temps là, Elena et Jérémy attendaient des nouvelles.

Puis on sonna à la porte.

Les deux Gilbert se précipitèrent à la porte d'entrée, espérant voir Matt ou même Stefan, mais quand Elena ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur le visage goguenard de Damon.

Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais Damon la rouvrit facilement.

« - Jérémy monte dans ta chambre immédiatement. »

Le frère d'Elena s'éclipsa, la laissant seule avec Damon.

« - Ca alors… tu as peur de moi ? Allez j'suis joueur je vais essayer de deviner. Stefan s'est enfin décidé à tout t'avouer.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi. Ni de Caroline. Et encore moins d'Evangeline.

- Ehh doucement. Pas besoin d'être désagréable, j'veux seulement voir Stefan. J'peux entrer une seconde ? Ah mais attend, évidemment, j'ai été invité. Si tu veux je peux mettre fin au suspens : je ne te tuerais pas ce soir. Ca compromettrait mes vastes projets. Dooonc. Où est Stefan ?

- Il est sorti, il cherche Vicki.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux désapprobateurs. Un jour cette fille me remerciera du cadeau que je lui ai fait.

- Tu as remercié Katherine ?

- Mmhh… Tu as eu le droit à toute l'histoire alors ?

- J'en sais bien assez.

- Permets moi d'en douter. Mais Katherine c'est du passé maintenant. Dis à mon frère que je le cherche. »

* * *

><p>Stefan retrouva Vicki. Dans la forêt, en train de pleurer.<p>

« - J'me rappelle certains trucs petit à petit, qui il est, c'qu'il a dit… J'me souviens très bien de tout. Aussi ce qui c'est passé à l'hôpital, sur le toit du bar, tout.

- J'suis sincèrement désolé. Damon n'avait pas le droit de te faire une chose pareille.

- Il a dit que je devais m'nourrir… Il se passera quoi si je fais rien ?

- Tu dépériras… et très vite ca sera la fin… pour de bon.

- J'vais mourir ?

- … Oui… »

Vicki se mit alors à sangloter… Stefan se rapprocha alors pour la réconforter.

« - J'ai jamais voulu ca !

- Oui je sais… Ca va bien se passer, je vais t'aider, tu vas t'en sortir… Tu peux compter sur moi.

- C'est mieux ? Je vais me sentir mieux ? J'veux rentrer à la maison… Tu m'ramènes à la maison ?

- D'accord, viens. »

Stefan se leva pour lui tendre la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Mais un bruit de déflagration déchira le silence et une tache pourpre apparue sur la chemise de Stefan, sous les yeux horrifiés de Vicki.

Puis le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol, sous le regard de Logan, le présentateur télé, qui venait de tirer.

Ce dernier s'approcha afin de planter un pieu dans le cœur de Stefan, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Damon l'avait saisi à la gorge et le vidait de son sang. Puis il se précipita sur son frère afin de lui retirer les balles en bois qu'il avait reçu dans le torse avant de lui demander sa chevalière.

Stefan la lui rendit avant de se rendre compte que Vicki s'était précipitée sur le corps de Logan pour boire son sang.

« - J'suis désolée… »

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

><p>Damon quant à lui, ramassa la boussole des Gilbert sur le sol avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. Il avait qu'une chose en tête maintenant qu'il avait récupéré sa chevalière : voir Evangeline.<p>

Mais c'était sans compter sur Stefan.

« - Tu vas où ? Faut la retrouver.

- Vas y sans moi.

- C'est toi le responsable alors amène toi. »

Damon regarda longuement son frère. Il avait envie de ne pas l'écouter, de courir voir Evangeline pour lui parler. Ou même juste l'embrasser, pas besoin de parler. Mais il se souvint de la remarque de la jeune fille à propos de la sœur de Matt. Alors à contrecœur il emboîta le pas à son frère.

« - Très bien… Allons-y. »

* * *

><p>Evangeline se réveilla en sursaut, comme si quelqu'un avait crié dans sa chambre. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, des sueurs froides lui parcourant le corps, elle se rassura en remarquant qu'elle était bien seule dans la chambre, puis elle se leva pour aller se préparer une infusion.<p>

Il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave concernant un humain. Ayant un horrible pressentiment concernant Vicki la sœur de Matt, Evangeline se vêtit chaudement et partit sonner chez les Salvatore.

Personne. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Transie de froid et assez bousculée par son cauchemar, elle se força néanmoins à partir à la recherche de la sœur de Matt. Elle s'enfonça dans les ruelles sombres de Mystic Falls tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir Damon à ses côtés. Car la jeune nephilim craignait plus la nuit que le vampire lui-même. Folie que de savoir ca. Damon était loin d'être un modèle de douceur et de protection.

Et pourtant elle le savait : il y avait du bon en lui et elle voulait lui prouver. Qu'importe s'il devait la détester après ca.

Ca ne serait jamais autant horrible que l'ignorance.


	9. Chapter 8

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Note 2 : **_Je suis navrée pour le retard mais beaucoup de changement pendant les derniers mois donc écrire devenait difficile tant que je n'étais pas installée comme il fallait. Toutes mes excuses !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

**Lucie : **_Non non je n'ai pas arrêté, ce n'est pas mon genre, du moins pas sans prévenir ^^_

**Emichlo :**_ Merci ! :D_

**Halacave****:**_ Thanks mon cœur _

**Yumi Tsubasa : **_C'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas voyons ^^ je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ca ! Et puis tu te rattrapes vu la superbe review que tu m'as laissée sur le dernier chapitre :D_

_Mais nan mais nan tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer Damon dans ce chapitre, car sa relation avec Damon prends un grand tournant !_

_Non je ne resterais pas calquée sur la série, je l'avais dit il me semble lors du 1__er__ chapitre parce que ca ne colle plus à la fin de la saison une avec ce que je veux faire ^^ Quoi que certains épisodes m'inspirent pas mal *_*_

_Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons revoir papa Raphaël et même d'autres invités qui se tapent l'incruste ;)_

_Oui je suis rentrée à la FAC et tout c'est très bien passé, merci de demander ^^_

_Bisous bisous ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce gigantesque chapitre ! (je me suis surpassée cette fois-ci lol)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Tyler Lockwood sortit du gymnase et se dirigea vers sa voiture pour y déposer ses affaires dans le coffre. Puis le fils du maire s'assit au volant avant de sursauter violemment en se retournant vers le côté passager : Vicki y était assise.

« - Salut Tyler.

- Woh ! Vicki ? Mais ca fait des heures qu'on te recherche !

- Je sais ouais …

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- J'meurs de froid …

- Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? Ils te croient tous en train de planer quelque part.

- J'aurais préféré.

- Il s'est passé quoi dans cette forêt ? La nuit où l'on a tué les toxicos ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

- C'est horrible j'ai tellement la trouille …

- Viens là chérie… Calme toi, j'vais prendre les choses en main…

- J'suis incapable de le contrôler …

- Contrôler quoi ?

- Cet irrépressible soin de me nourrir… C'est là et ca veut pas me quitter…

- Tu roules à quoi ? Dis moi ce que t'as pris Vicki ?

- J'en ai besoin, j'ai tellement faim ! »

Tyler était complètement désarçonné. Vicki était dans un état anormal.

« - Oui oui attends je vais te trouver un truc à manger, mais avant j'te ramène ok ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à parler que Vicki s'était écartée de lui et lui faisait désormais face avec des canines et des veinules sous les yeux.

« - Vicki mais t'es folle ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Tyler ouvrit la portière et se jeta au sol pour échapper à la jeune femme incontrôlable et dangereuse. Il commença à reculer pour s'enfuir mais Vicki se jeta sur lui. Tyler ferma les yeux et attendit le choc…qui ne vint pas. A la place il entendit un bruit sourd d'un corps projeté, sûrement sur la carrosserie de sa voiture.

Haletant, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir une femme debout devant lui qui lui tournait le dos et qui le protégeait. Vicki quant à elle se relevait péniblement en s'appuyant sur l'aile de la voiture de Tyler, plus furieuse que jamais.

« - Bon sang Vicki… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de toi…

- Eh mais t'es qui toi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a Vicki ? »

La jeune fille se retourna vers Tyler et il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle.

« - Toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je viens de te sauver la vie je te signale.

- J'avais pas besoin de toi. »

Evangeline haussa dédaigneusement les sourcils et allait lui répliquer vertement quand elle fut projetée sur le côté à une vitesse fulgurante par Vicki. Elle heurta durement le sol alors que la jeune vampire se jetait de nouveau sur Tyler pour mordre son cou.

« - Vicki arrête ! »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa peau qu'elle fut attrapée et retenue en arrière par Stefan qui venait d'arriver.

Tyler voulut en profiter pour s'échapper, mais il se retrouva face à face avec Damon qui venait d'apparaître.

« - Tu m'expliques Stefan ? C'est quoi ce foutoir ?

- Sois gentil, ferme là.

- J't'ai causé ducon ?

- Ducon ? Vraiment ducon ?

- Et puis elle là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Damon remarqua la présence d'Evangeline. Quand il la vit sur le sol, il sentit la colère monter en lui.

« - C'est toi qui lui a fait ca ?

- Hein ? Non c'est pas moi ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Cette idiote s'est interposée et a fini par terre.

- Cette idiote ?

- Damon ! J't'interdis !

- Oh s'il te plaît Stefan, il manquera à personne. »

Damon eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un crochet du droit de la part de Tyler. Qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Agacé au plus haut point par l'arrogant fils du maire, Damon le saisit à la gorge et le souleva de terre.

Puis il plongea son regard azur dans celui du jeune homme et murmura :

« - Oublie ce que tu as vu ce soir. Et n'insulte plus jamais Evangeline devant moi c'est compris ? Et ah oui, aucun de nous n'était là. »

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il balança Tyler de l'autre côté de sa voiture, avant de se diriger vers Evangeline. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et sans rien ajouter de plus, il pris son bras pour l'aider à se relever et pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre lui.

Puis il disparut avec elle en suivant son frère qui maintenait Vicki.

Quand Tyler se releva, le parking était désert.

* * *

><p>« - Tu n'es qu'une imbécile ! Tu pensais faire quoi face à cette fille qui est un nouveau vampire, assoiffé de sang frais ?<p>

- Je suis désolée… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ca à Tyler.

- Et regarde ce que tu as eu en remerciement de sa part. Pas très reconnaissant ce fils à papa.

- Merci Damon.

- Quoi ?

- Merci… De m'avoir aidée. »

Assise sur le canapé dans la demeure des Salvatore, Evangeline sirotait une boisson chaude pendant que Damon faisait les cent pas devant elle.

Le vampire surprit alors un frisson de la part de la jeune femme. Il saisit un plaid et vint le poser sur ses épaules. Elle le remercia d'un sourire timide et s'écarta un peu pour lui faire de la place. Hésitant un court instant, il vint cependant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. L'odeur enivrante d'Evangeline vint alors lui chatouiller les narines. Bon sang, il en était accro. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce que son père lui avait dangereusement conseillé ? Lui qui n'avait jamais écouté que sa propre volonté ?

Il adorait cette fille, sa personnalité, son physique et même son foutu caractère. Et c'est-ce qui aurait dû lui suffire.

« - Alors tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ? »

La question d'Evangeline le sortit de ses pensées.

« - En colère ?

- Ou alors tu as un dédoublement de personnalité. Ou un jumeau. Dois-je te rappeler comment ont fini nos dernières conversations ?

- Inutile. Je suis peut-être mort mais ma mémoire fonctionne encore. »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. Damon la contempla doucement. Si elle était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, il était devenu fou de s'attacher à elle.

« - Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ca ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ou quoi ? »

Il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

« - Evangeline, qu'es-tu ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas une simple humaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. J'ai assisté à de drôles de choses en ta compagnie. »

Evangeline cessa alors de sourire et reposa gravement sa tasse sur la table basse. Puis elle se cala contre le canapé et fixa Damon.

« - Et bien dis moi… Ce que tu penses avoir vu.

- Tu ne peux pas être attaquée, tu pleures des larmes qui ont la couleur de l'or, parfois une sorte de brume blanchâtre se dessine dans ton dos en prenant la forme d'ailes, tu vis dans une ancienne église, ton père s'appelle Raphaël …

- Attends une minute. Comment sais-tu pour mon père ?

- Je l'ai deviné.

- Menteur.

- Bon d'accord ! Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, ton papounet chéri est venu me voir pendant que j'agonisais dans la cave de mon oncle.

- Mon père est venu te voir ?

- Oui. Et il doit sacrément tenir à toi pour …

- C'est donc pour ca.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu étais détestable avec moi.

- Non ca je le suis tout le temps et avec tout le monde il paraît.

- Tu m'as fait du mal.

- Je n'ai jamais fait autre chose que ca te concernant.

- Et tu ne m'as pas donné d'explications.

- Je ne me justifie auprès de personne. Et encore moi auprès de toi. »

Damon chercherait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Alors Evangeline se tut et porta son regard ailleurs que sur lui. Le vampire ressentant la tension entre eux, voulut apaiser les choses.

« - Parle moi de toi s'il te plaît. »

Evangeline le regarda de nouveau et chuchota :

« - Pour dire quoi ? Que oui tu n'as pas halluciné, tout ce que tu as décrit est la réalité ? Pour dire que non je ne suis pas entièrement humaine ?

- Alors tu n'es pas … complètement ?

- Non. Je suis une nephilim. Moitié humaine, moitié ange. »

Damon ne sut quoi répondre. Son orgueil lui dictait de faire son fier, son vaniteux, de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait deviné depuis longtemps. Mais son autre partie, ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui et qu'il ne réservait qu'à Evangeline dans des moments de faiblesse lui conseillait de la rassurer, de la prendre dans ses bras.

Une attitude niaise qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Le temps qu'il choisisse quelle attitude adopter face à la jeune femme, cette dernière c'était déjà levée, s'en voulant d'en avoir trop dit, et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

Au moment où elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte, Damon avait surgit derrière elle et avait enlacé ses épaules, son torse se collant contre le dos de la jeune femme.

« - Ne pars pas s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de ressentir cette douleur comme la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés. Ca faisait mal inutilement. Et je n'ai pas envie que ca recommence. »

Evangeline lâcha la poignée et se retourna lentement pour faire face à Damon. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie sur ses traits, aucune méchanceté, juste un élan de sincérité troublant et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant cela plut à la jeune femme.

Lentement, il vint caresser sa joue avec sa main droite, observant avec délice ses lèvres qui étaient pour lui un appel à la tentation. Il se souvenait encore de leur baiser et il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser de nouveau.

Grisé par sa proximité avec son corps et son odeur entêtante, alléchante, Damon se rapprocha lentement d'Evangeline, sa main relevant doucement son menton, et il vint celer leurs lèvres.

Il sentit la jeune femme se détendre immédiatement et répondre à son baiser.

C'était doux, grisant, il aurait voulu l'embrasser toute la nuit. Ses lèvres étaient douces, si douces.

Et alors qu'il allait l'enlacer contre lui, Damon s'arracha brusquement des lèvres d'Evangeline, quand il entendit son frère à quelques pas l'appeler.

« - Damon j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. Evangeline, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

- Attends Stefan, t'es qui pour me donner des ordres comme ca ?

- Laisse Damon c'est pas grave, je vais aller me coucher de toute façon. A plus tard. »

Et sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, Evangeline avait ouvert la porte et s'était enfoncée dans la nuit noire.

Damon la regarda partir sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Le froid, le mal-être, tout ca avait dissipé sa sensation de plénitude d'il y avait quelques secondes. C'était ca la solitude éternelle.

* * *

><p>La fête d'Halloween se préparait à l'université de Mystic Falls. On découpait les citrouilles, on décorait tout en orange et en noir, l'atmosphère était électrisante et contagieuse.<p>

Seul Matt n'appréciait pas trop l'ambiance du moment. L'absence de sa sœur l'inquiétait énormément. Et alors qu'il allait en direction de sa salle de cours, son portable sonna.

« - Ouais ?

- Matt…

- Vick' ? Mais t'es où ? Ca va ?

- Oui j'vais bien…

- Dis moi où t'es je vais venir te chercher.

- Non c'est bon. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre toutes mes idées en ordre. Et sache que tout va bien alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.

- Mais ! »

Mais Vicki venait de raccrocher. Matt ne sut plus quoi penser.

* * *

><p>« - Pourquoi j'dois rester cloîtrée entre quatre murs ? J'veux rentrer moi…<p>

- Parce que tu es en mutation Vicki. Vaut mieux pas être toute seule pour le moment. »

Stefan expliquait calmement la situation à la jeune femme, pendant que Damon lisait le journal dans son coin, maltraitant les pages quand il tournait ses dernières. Il était furieux. Furieux contre son frère.

« - Ils disent rien sur ce Logan que j'ai tué. Pas un seul mot. Ils ont étouffé l'affaire.

- C'est quoi ca ? Le truc avec lequel tu joues ?

- C'est un objet plus que précieux, une très vieille boussole. Mais que faisait ce Logan avec ca, on se le demande.

- Si ca t'fais si peur qu'ils en aient après toi, maintenant quitte la ville au plus vite.

- On devrait tous avoir peur. Et non je ne compte pas quitter la ville.

- Encore Evangeline hein ? Et si j'étais pas intervenu hier, tu l'aurais vampirisé elle aussi ?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

- Eh ! J'ai une faim de loup, t'aurais pas un truc ? »

Stefan se leva pour trouver de quoi donner à Vicki et lui tendit un gobelet rempli de sang.

« - Tiens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est avec ca que tu peux te nourrir.

- Oh ! Quel menteur celui-là. On est tellement loin du compte mais enfin bon. Faute de mieux, hein frérot ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ah oui qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du putois ? Du saint Bernard ? Bambi ?

- Prends quelques gorgées.

- Elle vient de muter. Il lui faut du sang humain. Ca n'a rien de nutritif ce que tu viens de lui filer.

- Ah ouais pourquoi j'ai pas le droit au sang humain ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'en prendre à des proies innocentes c'est mal Vicki.

- Rien ne t'oblige à tuer pour te nourrir. Tu trouves quelqu'un à ton goût, tu effaces sa mémoire et voilà c'est si facile.

- Non non non. Rien ne garanti que tu réussiras à te contrôler et ca prendra des années avant d'y arriver. On tue facilement un humain et tu devras vivre avec ca tout le reste de ta vie, ce qui veut dire pour être clair, toute l'éternité.

- L'écoute pas … Il a un sens des valeurs qui plane bien loin au dessus de la norme. Moi j'te dis, tu choppes, tu mords, et t'effaces.

- Eh Vicki, regarde moi. On trace son propre chemin. Ce sont nos valeurs ainsi que nos actes qui définissent ce qu'on est.

- Oh… tais toi. Allez ras-le-bol, bon appétit. »

Et sur ses mots, Damon se leva, posa le journal sur le bureau et descendit dans le salon. Ses pensées étaient sans arrêt tournées vers Evangeline. Il fallait qu'il la revoit.

Puis on sonna à la porte. Damon esquissa un sourire : quand on parle du loup.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec … Elena.

« - Ah c'est toi.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Est-ce que Stefan est là ?

- J'crois bien.

- J'pourrais le voir ?

- Oui. Et bonjour à toi aussi Mademoiselle-je-suis-en-mission.

- J'avoue que tu me sidères avec ton arrogance et ton mépris. Surtout après c'que t'as osé faire.

- Oui toi aussi tu m'sidères d'avoir le culot et la stupidité de qualifier un vampire d'arrogant et de méprisant.

- Je serais morte si t'avais voulu me tuer.

- Oui ca j'confirme.

- Mais je ne le suis pas.

- Pour l'instant.

- Où est Stefan ?

- Là haut. Il joue au bon saint-Maritain. Mais j'ten prie fais comme chez toi. »

Et sans rien ajouter, Damon s'écarta pour laisser passer Elena avant de sortir de chez lui. Il avisa la maison d'Evangeline, réfléchit un court instant et se décida à aller sonner.

* * *

><p>Evangeline sortit de la salle de bains après avoir pris une longue douche pour se prélasser et décompresser.<p>

La nuit n'avait pas été facile, un peu trop riche en émotions et elle espérait que sa relation avec Damon était de nouveau partie comme il fallait.

Alors qu'elle démêlait ses cheveux, on sonna à la porte. Dévalant les escaliers elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« - Bonjour Evangeline. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un violent bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne rêvait pas, Damon se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte.

« - Salut Damon. Tu es bien matinal dis moi. »

Le vampire esquissa un sourire qui fit fondre Evangeline : elle craquait vraiment pour ce beau brun aux yeux azurés et au sourire sans égal. Mais aussi psychopathe et sadique à ses heures. Ne pas oublier ses derniers détails.

« - Dis moi tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?

- Et bien… Il y a bien la fête d'Halloween de l'Université.

- Oh pitié tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus ridicule à me proposer ?

- Au moins tu ne seras pas obligé de cacher ton identité le temps d'une soirée. Tu ferais fureur avec la cape de Dracula et de véritables canines.

- Haha très drôle. Bon je passerais te prendre vers 20h.

- C'est un rendez-vous ?

- Appelle ca comme tu veux mais sois prête. »

Evangeline eut un sourire amusé en regardant le vampire s'en aller de chez elle. Il progressait l'aîné des Salvatore en matière de rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>« - Est-ce qu'il y a des gens de la famille qui sont morts sur le bûcher ?<p>

- Toutes les jeunes filles qu'on a persécuté à Salem étaient en réalité innocentes. Il faut être plus qu'ignorant pour croire qu'on peut piéger une sorcière.

- Mais comment a-t-on atterri à Mystic Falls ?

- Notre famille a fui Salem en 1692 pour s'installer ici. Ensuite nos ancêtres ont dû vivre en dissimulant leurs secrets pendant plus d'un siècle. Nous aussi nous devons en faire autant.

- Mais grand-mère, tout le monde sait que tu es une sorcière.

- Ils savent aussi que c'est absurde et pas crédible une seconde. Je ne suis qu'une loufoque qui enseigne les sciences occultes à l'université. Personne n'y croit vraiment au fond. C'est un sujet de moquerie. Laisse les rire sans jamais les mettre sur la voie.

- Et la pratique de la sorcellerie ? J'dis ca parce que je sais tout sur l'histoire de la famille maintenant et j'veux aussi le côté amusant.

- On ne s'amuse pas avec ca. C'est une chose sérieuse et rigoureuse. Que ca soit bien clair pour toi avant d'exercer tes dons. Allez vite fonce en cours. »

Bonnie regarda d'un air déçu sa grand-mère qui buvait lentement son thé, puis elle saisit son sac de cours et sortit de la maison. C'était moins drôle qu'elle ne le pensait d'être une sorcière.

* * *

><p>Evangeline discutait avec Bonnie dans le couloir de l'Université quand Caroline arriva.<p>

« - Tiens ma belle j't'ai apporté ton costume. Evangeline, toi aussi j'ai le tien. »

La blonde se montrait beaucoup plus chaleureuse envers la brune depuis que celle-ci l'avait aidé à sortir indemne de la maison des Salvatore.

« - Tout est là.

- Non sérieux t'as osé ?

- Oh j'en ai marre. Y'en a pas un ici qui pourrait être content de fêter Halloween ? J'veux m'éclater moi… Rigoler, faire la fête… Sans Damon bien sûr.

- Euh à ce sujet Caroline… Damon sera là ce soir.

- Quoi ? Non mais je rêve, tu sors avec ce malade ?

- C'est une blague Evangeline ? Parce que sinon, elle est pas drôle.

- Non. Il m'a proposé de m'accompagner. J'ai accepté. »

La vérité était qu'il s'était plus imposé qu'autre chose mais cela faisait plaisir à Evangeline. Cette dernière ouvrit son propre sac sous les yeux réprobateurs de ses camarades de classe, Bonnie tenant son propre habit de sorcière, et en sortit une paire d'ailes noires et blanches ainsi qu'une robe courte à décolleté dans les mêmes tons.

« - Euh … C'est quoi ca ?

- Bah ca se voit bien non ? Un ange démoniaque. J'ai trouvé que ce personnage te collait parfaitement. Il te reste plus qu'à avoir le maquillage adéquat et les accessoires en plus des ailes. Au fait vous avez vu Elena ? On sait ce qu'elle met ce soir ?

- J'ai passé le week-end avec grand-mère, je l'ai pas vu. Peut-être qu'elle est avec Stefan.

- Chevauchant vers le manoir sur son blanc destrier…

- Sois pas cruelle, ca file des rides. »

Bonnie termina sur ce conseil et se dirigea en salle de cours. Evangeline allait en faire de même quand Caroline la retint.

« - Attends Evangeline. Je voulais te dire… Pour la dernière fois… Merci. »

La jeune nephilim lui sourit en retour et se dépêcha d'aller en cours sous la sonnerie retentissante. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ca Caroline quand son image n'était pas en jeu.

* * *

><p>« - A quoi tu rêves ?<p>

- J'envisage mes cents prochaines années… J'peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais ca ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait à l'autre là, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Evangeline.

- Ouais. »

Damon ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'interrogeant sur ses motivations. Parce qu'il respectait Evangeline. Elle était une des rares dans ce cas à avoir ce privilège. Il ne la voyait pas comme nourriture, et il ne voulait pas lui imposer une vie sans qu'elle l'ait choisi elle-même. Mais il ne voulu pas répondre ca à Vicki.

- On va dire que … J'm'ennuyais.

- Non. Tu l'as fait uniquement par ennui ?

- C'est l'un des pires pièges de l'éternité.

- Un autre étant ?

- La solitude.

- …. Maintenant j'm'ennuie aussi ! J'pense qu'à une seule chose : boire du sang. J'pense qu'à ca, c'est fou ! C'est pas normal non ?

- T'en fais pas ca va se calmer. T'es restée enfermée toute la journée, sors.

- Tu veux pas venir avec moi ?

- Non désolé, j'ai déjà d'autres obligations.

- Et où je vais ?

- C'est pas parce que tu as eu une vie misérable que ta future vie doit l'être. Allez file. »

Vicki sourit à Damon et se leva du lit sur lequel elle méditait pour descendre et prendre l'air. Elle croisa Stefan qui lui demanda où elle allait.

Damon la rejoignit à temps pour la faire sortir et la suivre.

« - Elle a passé toute la journée enfermée, c'est pas Anne Franck quand même.

- Non non non ! C'est trop tôt pour ca.

- Si on veut qu'elle ait une chance, faut bien qu'elle apprenne.

- Et si elle s'en prend à quelqu'un ?

- Arrête, elle va pas à Disneyland, elle va dans le parc devant.

- Parce que tu ne restes pas avec elle ?

- Désolé frérot mais toi tu t'es peut-être brouillé avec Elena, mais moi j'ai ma cavalière qui m'attend.

- Evangeline ? Elle te parle toujours ?

- Faudrait être folle pour ne plus me parler. »

Et sur ses mots, Damon sortit avec Vicki, Stefan leur emboîtant le pas.

« - J'suis sûr que c'est pas une bonne idée.

- C'est un vampire Stefan, elle doit en connaître les avantages. Allez vas-y Vicki, vie ta vie, sans jeu de mots bien sûr. »

Et Vicki souriant à pleines dents, disparut dans les fourrés. Et ne revint pas.

« - Ah. Hem. Oui. Autant pour moi. Booon. Bon courage pour la retrouver, moi j'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard.»

* * *

><p>20h étaient passés depuis longtemps.<p>

Harcelée par Caroline au téléphone, Evangeline s'était finalement rendue à l'évidence : Damon s'était moqué d'elle.

Déçue et en colère, la jeune femme rejoignit donc Bonnie et Caroline à l'université, près du stand pour enfants.

Partout on courait, on se chamaillait, adolescents, enfants et étudiants se mêlant dans des costumes plus horribles et affreux les uns que les autres. Les déguisements et l'ambiance étaient une réussite.

Bonnie avait finalement mis son costume de sorcière et Caroline se trouvait magnifique dans le sien. Mais quand elles virent Evangeline dans sa tenue, la blonde lui adressa un sourire en guise de compliment et Bonnie avait les yeux écarquillés.

« - Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas la Evangeline que je connais là-dessous.

- Bonnie s'il te plaît… Je me sens déjà assez mal à l'aise dans ce costume.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Ca me coûte de le dire mais t'es hyper bien foutue alors ca aurait été du gâchis de le cacher.

- Merci Caroline …

- Sympa le tatouage que tu portes sous ton bras. C'est la première fois que je le vois. Qu'est-ce que c'est comme motif ? »

Evangeline souleva son bras et répondit vaguement :

« - Oh, c'est juste une écriture kabbale.

- Dis donc tu m'as l'air assez portée sur l'ésotérisme toi

- Mmmh un petit peu, je suis curieuse de nature tu sais. »

A ce moment là, Tyler arriva avec deux verres à la main.

« - Du cidre mesdemoiselles ? Ah désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu venais d'arriver. Cuvée spéciale Lockwood.

- Plus jamais. L'an dernier j'ai cuvé jusqu'à Thanksgiving.

- Et c'était pas beau à voir. Mais moi je vais m'laisser tenter jusqu'à ce qu'un mec m'attire.

- Joli programme. Santé. »

Et le fils du maire trinqua avec Caroline. Evangeline quant à elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se promena à travers le campus.

Elle avait le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p>Damon cherchait Evangeline à travers la foule. Juste pour savoir si elle était venue. Avec un peu de chance elle était déguisée en vampire. Histoire de marquer le coup.<p>

Il s'en voulait de ne pas être allé la chercher. Mais s'il n'avait pas surpris une conversation du maire et de sa femme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il serait sûrement en train de lui parler.

Mais les festivités attendraient. Il avait encore du boulot. Mais il voulait la voir. Juste avant d'y aller.

Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette plutôt aguichante, et il eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait : il s'agissait d'Evangeline. Pour le coup du vampire c'était raté.

La jeune femme arborait une robe courte en soie blanche drapée de voilages noirs, avec un décolleté suffisant mais attirant ainsi que des fines bretelles. Assorti à cela une paire d'escarpins noirs et blancs.

Dans son dos était accroché une paire d'ailes blanches et noirs, ses cheveux étaient détachés et voletaient doucement autour de son visage, elle avait mis du noir sur ses lèvres, accentuant sans le savoir sa bouche pulpeuse et ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par un dégradé de noir et de blanc. Sous son œil droit elle avait peint une larme rouge qui coulait sur son visage, un beau rouge pourpre qui mettait une touche de couleur à son déguisement.

Elle portait son habituelle chaîne argentée avec la rose en pendentif, et ses ongles de mains étaient vernis en noir.

Le vampire ressentit un élan de désir pour la jeune femme. Elle était terriblement craquante et il résista tant bien que de mal à aller la complimenter et à l'embrasser pour lui enlever son noir à lèvres juste pour le plaisir.

A contrecœur il se détourna et se dirigea vers le Mystic Grill où il guetta la femme du maire, attendant qu'elle soit seule.

Fichus humains.

* * *

><p>Evangeline vit Elena arriver en compagnie de son frère. Elle était déguisée en infirmière macabre. La nephilim les vit se diriger vers l'intérieur alors que Jérémy s'amusait à effrayer les plus jeunes.<p>

Elle n'essaya même pas de ressentir leurs émotions : dans ce brouhaha incessant de pensées et de sentiments, elle avait fermé son esprit, au risque d'être plus vulnérable ou même de déclencher sans faire exprès le pouvoir qui la protégeait.

Pourtant elle n'eut pas besoin de tout ca pour comprendre ce qui se passait : elle venait d'entrevoir Vicki. Déguisée en vampire.

Super. On pouvait faire confiance à Stefan. Puis elle se reprit : Damon non plus n'était pas quelqu'un qui tenait ses promesses.

Elle décida alors de suivre la sœur de Matt pour éviter tout incident. Elle l'a vit avoir du mal à tenir debout, en proie à de violentes pulsions, ses yeux rivés sur les jugulaires des gens présents autour d'elle.

Puis elle disparut brutalement, comme emportée.

Sûrement Stefan.

Puis elle les vit refaire surface quelques instants après, bientôt entourés par Matt et par Elena.

Les quatre élevèrent bientôt la voix : Vicki pour que Stefan lui fiche la paix, Matt pour que Stefan laisse sa sœur tranquille, Stefan pour essayer de calmer Vicki et Elena demandant à retrouver son frère.

Evangeline décida alors de chercher Jérémy. Mais Vicki le trouva avant elle. Et elle l'entraîna dehors avec elle. La jeune femme prit la décision de les suivre, car alerter les autres prendraient trop de temps.

* * *

><p>« - Dis donc où elle est Evangeline ? Tu l'as vu ? Et Caroline ?<p>

- Rends moi un grand service Damon, ne pose plus de questions sur elles.

- Oh. Bonnie, si loyale.

- Fous leur la paix.

- Où t'as eu le cristal que tu portes ?

- Cadeau d'une amie.

- Caroline ? Tu sais qu'il est à moi ce collier.

- Plus maintenant.

- Spirituelle. Redonne le moi s'il te plaît.

- Non pas question que je te le rende. C'est à Caroline, et c'est elle qui en fera ce qu'elle voudra.

- Ou sinon j'peux te l'arracher là tout de suite maintenant. »

Mais quand Damon voulut prendre le bijou au cou de Bonnie, le pendentif lui brûla la main.

Effrayée, Bonnie s'enfuit, plantant sur place le beau vampire, plus surpris qu'autre chose. Puis, tout en rangeant cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire, il se mit à chercher Evangeline.

* * *

><p>Evangeline, quant à elle, arriva au moment où Vicki venait de mordre la lèvre de Jérémy. Ils s'étaient cachés là où étaient garés les bus scolaires.<p>

Quand elle vit la vampire commencer à aspirer le sang de Jérémy à travers la coupure alors que ce dernier se débattait et lui demandait d'arrêter, elle surgit de l'ombre et se plaça en quatrième vitesse devant Jérémy alors que le frère d'Elena venait de repousser Vicki loin de lui.

La sœur de Matt, rendue affamée par les quelques gouttes de sang, avait son visage qui se métamorphosait : des veinules apparurent sous ses yeux et ses canines sortirent.

« - Bon sang ! Evangeline qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Vicki qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Mais Vicki se dirigeait déjà vers eux, folle furieuse.

« - Toi ! Ca fait déjà deux fois que tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, dégage !

- Vicki non arrête ! »

Et en écouter que son instinct, Evangeline écarta les bras afin de faire de son corps un bouclier pour l'adolescent. Vicki ne s'arrêta pas et voulut la jeter sur le côté, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de frôler le poignet de la jeune femme, qu'elle fut projetée contre le mur derrière eux.

Inconscient du danger, Jérémy s'écarta d'Evangeline et se rua sur Vicki.

« - Vicki ca va ?

- Jérémy non écarte toi ! »

Evangeline eut à peine le temps de se déplacer de nouveau pour pousser le jeune homme de la trajectoire du vampire, que Vicki se jetait sur elle encore une fois, en vain. Elle fut de nouveau repoussée, mais sous la force de son pouvoir de protection, Evangeline fut envoyée sur l'un des bus garés.

Sa tête heurta violemment le capot et elle entendit de nouveau le jeune homme hurler. Groggy, Evangeline n'arrivait plus à bouger sans que sa tête et son bras ne la lancent violemment. Elle entendit la voix d'Elena qui hurlait à Vicki d'arrêter, puis elle vit la Gilbert s'armer d'un morceau de bois qui n'eut aucune utilité puisque la sœur de Matt l'envoya s'écraser sur une palette et des bouteilles en verre.

Se redressant difficilement, Evangeline se traîna vers Elena pour l'aider à se relever, alors que Stefan venait d'apparaître pour maîtriser Vicki.

Jérémy contemplait la scène, le regard hagard, complètement perdu.

Puis Vicki repoussa Stefan et disparut brutalement.

« - Rentrez, rentrez vite ! Foncez ! »

Stefan se mit à la chercher alors qu'Elena en tête, tirait Jérémy vers l'intérieur, suivit par Evangeline qui serrait son bras inerte. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Vicki la poussa de nouveau violemment sur le côté, attrapa Jérémy pour le jeter à terre, et saisit Elena avant de la mordre à la nuque sous les cris de Stefan.

Puis, sans que personne n'eut le temps de réfléchir, Vicki s'écarta d'Elena, un pieu improvisé planté à travers le corps par Stefan.

La vampire se raidit, la couleur de sa peau changea et elle s'effondra sur le sol en ayant un dernier regard pour Jérémy qui n'arrêtait pas de prononcer son prénom.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à observer le corps sans vie, comme desséché de Vicki pendant que Jérémy n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler.

Puis Stefan emmena Jérémy retrouver les autres, tout en appelant Damon avec son portable.

« - Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- J'suis occupé.

- Evangeline est là. »

* * *

><p>Damon raccrocha, subitement inquiet. La voix de Stefan lui avait paru grave. Il espérait que rien ne soit arrivé à Evangeline.<p>

Quand il arriva sur place, il trouva Elena légèrement blessée, assise auprès du cadavre de Vicki, ainsi qu'Evangeline à ses côtés. Il la trouva pâle. Et puis il sentit autre chose que le sang d'Elena. Un autre sang. Mais plus voluptueux, plus fort …

Il devina alors qu'Evangeline était blessé. Il se précipita sur elle, sans faire attention à Elena et l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

« - Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? Je sens l'odeur de ton sang. »

Evangeline avait du mal à savoir quoi lui répondre après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se sentait en colère contre lui pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais en même temps elle se sentait soulagée qu'il soit désormais à ses côtés et qu'il soit inquiet.

« - Je … Je vais … bien… »

Sa voix trembla, elle ne réussit pas à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, même la douleur refluait de son bras et de sa tête. Puis elle éclata en sanglots, Damon l'attirant contre lui tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il sentit des mèches brunes de la jeune femme assez poisseuses, et l'odeur de son sang devint plus forte. Il observa alors sa tête pour voir une plaie ouverte se cicatriser lentement devant lui. Il dut également se faire violence pour ne pas mordre la jeune fille, son odeur et son sang devenant dangereusement tentants pour le prédateur qu'il était.

A ses côtés, Elena l'observait étrangement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir un élan d'affection pour qui que se soit.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère contre lui.

« - C'est à cause de toi tout ca. Tout est de ta faute. »

Damon s'écarta lentement d'Evangeline et se releva pour faire face à Elena qui se tenait droite devant lui. Evangeline essaya alors de cacher les traces de ses larmes, mais Elena surprit quelques reflets dorés sur ses joues. Néanmoins elle ne put pas en voir plus, Damon la masquant à ses yeux.

« - J'sais pas, j'suis pas vraiment doué pour le repenti. »

Elena essaya alors de le frapper mais Damon arrêta sa main, son regard brillant de colère.

« - Damon s'il te plaît ne lui fait pas de mal… »

Le vampire hésita un instant, mais la voix d'Evangeline lui inspirait de l'écouter. Pour une fois.

« - Rien de tout ca ne compte à mes yeux. Rien. Sauf Evangeline.

- Puisqu'on meurt aussi facilement autour de toi, comment oses-tu dire ca ? Evidemment que ca compte et tu le sais ! »

Puis Elena le gifla. Damon voulut lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais il avisa Evangeline qui le suppliait du regard et il décida de rester calme. Mais la colère montait en lui, ses pulsions de vampire ne l'aidant pas. Ca serait si simple de lui briser la nuque pour qu'elle se taise et qu'elle arrête de le sermonner en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

« - Tu devrais vite t'en aller avec Evangeline. Du sang coule de tes blessures. Alors si j'étais toi, je m'en irais. Vite. Avant que je ne perde le contrôle. »

Elena aida Evangeline à se relever et commença à avancer. La nephilim s'attarda et s'approcha lentement de Damon. Il la regarda sans rien dire, trop instable. La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Puis elle rejoignit Elena.

Damon la regarda partir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui restait de Vicki : il allait s'en occuper.

* * *

><p>Evangeline suivit Elena sans un mot jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle s'y installa avant de voir Matt aborder la Gilbert. Il cherchait sa sœur. Elena abrégea la conversation et rejoignit Evangeline.<p>

Et là, elle éclata en sanglots, martyrisant le volant de sa voiture. Maladroitement, Evangeline vint poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Elena. Ce n'était qu'un simple contact, mais il fit du bien à la jeune femme. Elle essuya ses yeux, mis sa voiture en marche et regarda Evangeline.

« - Tu ne récupères pas ta voiture ?

- Je viendrais la chercher demain.

- Tout à l'heure j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre sur ton visage… J'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu me caches des choses.

- Tu as été bouleversée, je ne pense pas que ca soit la soirée pour en parler.

- … d'accord. Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- Oui. S'il te plaît. »

Et l'aînée des Gilbert démarra sans rien ajouter. Le trajet se fit en silence. Quand Elena repartit après l'avoir déposée, la jeune nephilim eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. Elle se retourna pour ouvrir sa porte afin de rentrer rapidement mais tomba nez à nez avec Damon.

« - Mais ? Le corps ?

- Je m'en suis débarrassé… Ecoute je voulais te dire… Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas grave. Je m'en doutais que tu ne viendrais pas. J'ai juste espéré… Je me suis dit que tu en serais capable. »

Evangeline avait envie d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots, mais elle ne voulait pas devant lui. Seulement Damon n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir. Elle frissonna malgré elle dans sa robe légère et vit Damon retirer sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules. Et contre toute attente, elle le sentit l'enlacer doucement.

« - Pleure. Si ca peut te faire du bien. »

Elle n'attendit pas deux fois qu'il lui répète. Elle se sentit vaciller sous le poids de l'émotion. Se calant contre son torse, elle laissa échapper un ou deux sanglots, ses bras autour d'elle la réconfortant. Il la laissa pleurer un moment puis il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour qu'elle relève la tête. Ses joues étaient maculées de traces or, qu'il essuya tendrement avec son pouce.

« - Tu sais que tu es très sexy en ange démoniaque ? Ce côté sombre te va à ravir. »

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>« - Où est Jérémy ?<p>

- Dans sa chambre… »

Elena ouvrit la porte d'entrée et grimpa à l'étage pour apercevoir son frère assis sur son lit en train de pleurer.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et lui demanda s'il avait compris les évènements de la soirée.

Et quand elle entendit sa réponse, elle se sentit aussi mal que lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais elle savait que la peine ne s'atténuerait pas.

Elena redescendit alors pour parler à Stefan.

« - Ca va toi ?

- J'voulais simplement l'aider… Seulement au lieu de ca … et ton frère alors ?

- Il est tellement triste… J'veux plus qu'il… ait à revivre ca. Il est trop jeune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Elena ? Je f'rais n'importe quoi pour l'aider.

- Tu peux faire en sorte qu'il oublie ?

- Elena …

- Stefan par pitié ! Je sais qu'il n'arrivera pas à le surmonter, pas cette fois. Alors autant lui effacer tout souvenir, qu'il ne se rappelle de rien.

- J'veux bien mais rien ne dit que ca va marcher… Parce qu'en raison de mes choix et de mon mode de vie, j'vais pas avoir la capacité de le faire correctement.

- Moi j'peux. »

Elena se retourna alors en entendant la voix de Damon, pour le voir arriver en compagnie d'Evangeline.

« - Si c'est c'que tu veux, j'le ferais. »

Elena regarda Evangeline qui inclina doucement la tête pour approuver ce que Damon disait, avant de faire face au frère de Stefan.

« - Oui c'est-ce que je veux…

- Tu veux qu'il se rappelle quoi ?

- Je veux… que tu lui dises… que Vicki a quitté la ville. Et qu'elle n'y reviendra pas. Qu'il ne cherchera pas à la retrouver et qu'il ne s'inquiètera pas pour elle. Qu'elle lui manquera…mais qu'elle l'a fait pour son bien.

- D'accord… »

Et Damon s'engouffra dans la maison. Elena vint rejoindre Stefan assit sur le banc et fit signe à Evangeline de s'asseoir avec eux. La jeune femme resserra la veste de Damon sur ses épaules et s'assit, tout en prenant la main d'Elena au creux de la sienne. Elle aurait voulu l'apaiser avec son don, mais elle était épuisée, son pouvoir ayant guéri sa blessure à la tête et son bras. Pourtant elle aurait tellement voulu qu'elle aussi soit soulagée de son chagrin.

Ils attendirent un moment en silence, puis Damon ressortit de la maison.

« - C'est fait. »

Evangeline serra de nouveau la main d'Elena un bref instant avant de se relever et de venir contre Damon. Ce dernier cala son bras autour de ses hanches, jeta un dernier regard au couple, puis se mit en marche avec la nephilim.

Quelle sale soirée. Il ne pensait pas qu'il deviendrait aussi … humain ?

* * *

><p>Quand Damon eut raccompagné Evangeline devant sa porte, il s'installa un silence gêné entre eux. Evangeline enleva la veste de Damon de ses épaules et la lui rendit.<p>

Le vampire ne broncha pas et la posa sur son avant-bras. Puis il s'apprêta à partir. Ce qu'Evangeline ne voulait pas. Alors, au risque de mettre en colère son père si jamais il l'apprenait, elle lui dit précipitamment :

« - Tu voudrais bien rentrer ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule cette nuit. »

Damon la regarda un instant interloqué, puis il inclina la tête avant de suivre la jeune femme chez elle, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit dans ses bras, bercée par ses caresses, alors qu'il remonta la couverture sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

Elle devenait vraiment importante pour lui. Son petit bout de paradis dans un enfer.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, à quelques rues plus loin, les lumières des lampadaires vacillèrent un instant, et un chien errant se mit à aboyer furieusement. Le vent se leva et brutalement une silhouette encapuchonnée se matérialisa dans une pluie d'étincelles.<p>

Avisant rapidement ce qui l'entourait, le mystérieux être se mit à avancer lentement dans la nuit.

« - Bien bien bien… Evangeline, où es-tu donc cachée ? »


	10. Chapter 9

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Note 2 : **_Je suis navrée pour le retard mais beaucoup de changement pendant les derniers mois donc écrire devenait difficile tant que je n'étais pas installée comme il fallait. Toutes mes excuses !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

**Lucie : **_Tu vas découvrir si Damon cherche Katherine ;) et tu vas également découvrir quiii est le mystérieux inconnu de la fin du chapitre précédent ! :P_

**Emichlo :**_ Merci ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Quand Evangeline ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua l'absence de Damon à ses côtés. Légèrement déçue, elle avisa alors l'heure affichée sur le réveil : bientôt 10h.

Elle avait dormi bien plus longtemps qu'à son habitude. Comme si la présence de Damon y était pour quelque chose. Encore un peu groggy des évènements de la veille, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle se serait presque sentie bien. Presque. Si elle n'avait pas les images de la mort de Vicki qui passaient en boucle dans son esprit, si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude froide d'Elena à son égard, si elle n'avait pas son père dans les parages.

Soupirant, Evangeline se décida à se lever, quand elle entendit un bruit de vaisselle provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Damon serait-il encore là ?

Elle préférait nettement cette option à celle de son père qui se serait invité chez elle pour le petit-déjeuner. Enlevant rapidement son costume de la veille qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'ôter, la jeune fille enfila rapidement un short et un tee-shirt qui traînaient sur un dossier de chaise, et dévala les marches du somptueux escalier, avant de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine pour tenter d'apercevoir quelqu'un. Personne. Fronçant les sourcils, elle poussa un peu plus la porte et entra dans la pièce, pour aviser une tasse fumante de café ainsi qu'un plateau garni de brioches et de pâtisseries qui l'attendaient sagement sur la table.

« - Bonjour toi. »

Evangeline se surpris à sursauter en entendant la voix grave et sensuelle de Damon qui venait de l'accoster. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que le vampire était appuyé contre le plan de travail, une tasse entre les mains, de légères cernes sous ses beaux yeux bleus.

Elle lui retourna un léger signe de tête et s'assit à table, devant le repas qu'il lui avait préparé. Comme s'il prenait ca pour un signal, Damon occupa la chaise en face d'elle, posant sa tasse vide devant lui et croisant les mains, la dévorant du regard.

« - Tu peux manger, c'est pas empoisonné.

- C'est toi qui a préparé tout ca ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- J'ai du mal à te voir aux fourneaux avec mon joli tablier rose de cuisine.

- Et tu as raison. Parce que non seulement le rose est une couleur affreuse et parce que je n'allais pas perdre trois heures devant un four afin de te préparer un petit-déjeuner alors que je pouvais passer ses trois heures à visiter ta maison et à te regarder dormir. C'est pour ca que je suis allé de bonne heure à la boulangerie du coin.

- Et tu en as profité pour te nourrir de la boulangère je suppose ?

- Non, un sang bien trop sucré à mon goût. Je me suis donc contenté de réserves. Du sang provenant de la banque de sang.

- Vraiment ?

- Il faut que je fasse quoi pour te prouver ma bonne volonté ?

- Je sais pas. Cela paraît tellement…inhabituel de ta part. Quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là, cela ne m'a même pas vexée de penser que tu étais parti.

- Merci.

- Je commence à te connaître Damon, et c'est exactement le genre d'attitude que tu as en temps normal et qui fait de toi un connard aux yeux de tes conquêtes.

- Mais pas pour toi ?

- Je ne suis pas encore une de tes conquêtes. »

Et Evangeline enfourna une bouchée de brioche alors que le vampire esquissa un sourire amusé, ravi de la réparti de la jeune fille.

Puis il se leva, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et lui demanda :

« - Ca te dérange si je vais prendre une douche ? »

Il faillit franchement éclater de rire en entendant Evangeline s'étouffer avec sa bouchée en réaction à ses paroles, avant qu'elle reprenne le contrôle et lui réponde :

« - Non non vas-y, la salle de bains est de l'autre côté du couloir au 1er étage.

- Je sais.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu avais fouillé ma maison. Fais attention, j'ai peut-être mis quelques pièges par ci par là.

- Ca aussi j'ai déjà vérifié.

- Tss. »

* * *

><p>Damon quitta la cuisine sans rien ajouter, mais eut l'affreuse envie de frôler son épaule avant de partir de la pièce. Un geste affectif qu'il se retint de faire. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Déjà qu'il se demandait pourquoi il lui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner au lieu d'aller chasser, alors il allait pas devenir mièvre non plus !<p>

Mais de savoir que la jeune fille lui avait permis de passer la nuit avec elle montrait qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et il la remercia intérieurement.

Même si le fait d'avoir eu son odeur perpétuellement sous le nez au cours de la nuit l'avait maintenu éveillé pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Elle sentait vraiment bon et elle n'imaginait pas à quel point il devait se faire violence pour ne pas tenter de la mordre et Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Mais combien de temps encore tiendrait-il ? Lui qui adorait satisfaire son appétit insatiable de prédateur dans les bras d'innombrables filles plus futiles les unes que les autres, il se sentait devenir l'agneau à son contact, plutôt que le loup. Mais il voulait que l'initiative vienne d'elle. Et puis franchement, son pouvoir n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Une sorte de bouclier automatique qui se déclenchait dès que quelqu'un essayait de lui faire du mal. Pas pratique vu sa condition de vampire.

Frustré par ses pensées qui ne menaient à rien, Damon trouva la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il l'aima immédiatement et fut étonné du choix des coloris : blanc et rouge carmin.

Une douche italienne se trouvait au fond de la spacieuse pièce et dans l'angle une baignoire dernier cri lui donnait envie de se prélasser. Mais il se contenta de la douche. Jetant ses habits sales et pleins de sang sur le sol, il offrit son corps parfait et musclé au jet brûlant du pommeau. Détendu, il ferma les yeux alors que l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait envie qu'elle le rejoigne. Qu'il puisse enlacer son corps nu, le caresser avec comme prétexte le savon afin de la laver. De l'embrasser, de se rassasier de ses baisers sucrés, envieux et doux. De contempler ses beaux yeux bruns qui prenaient la couleur de l'or sous de violentes émotions…

Sentant son corps réagir à ses pensées, Damon chercha à chasser les images séduisantes d'Evangeline dans sa tête, en vain. Il avait envie d'elle. Affreusement envie. Mais il savait que c'était bien plus qu'une simple pulsion. Ce qui le rendait encore plus fou.

Agacé, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et enroula le bas de son corps dans une large serviette blanche. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains pour demander à Evangeline si elle avait des vêtements secs.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'eut pas besoin de l'appeler.

* * *

><p>Evangeline avait fini son petit-déjeuner et faisait la vaisselle, tout en ne pensant qu'à Damon qui se trouvait dans la salle de bains. Elle entendait l'eau couler et essayait de ne pas imaginer le corps parfait du vampire sous l'eau. En vain. Elle rougit violemment et secoua furieusement la tête, refusant de se laisser aller et d'obéir à son envie qui lui indiquait clairement de rejoindre Damon sous la douche.<p>

Quand elle eut fini la vaisselle, Evangeline se rendit compte que Damon voudrait peut-être des affaires propres. Elle alla chercher dans la grande armoire de la chambre d'amis des affaires qu'elle avait achetées pour son père mais qui irait très bien au vampire et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle voulut frapper mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, la porte s'ouvrit sur Damon.

Evangeline resta clouée sur place, un long frisson lui parcourant le dos. Il se tenait devant elle, torse nu et cheveux mouillés, le reste du corps négligemment caché par une serviette, et elle eut la furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Bordel, on avait pas idée d'être aussi sexy ! Vite il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée pour se ressaisir.

« - Euh… Des vêtements. J'ai pensé que… Tu en aurais besoin. Alors. Voilà. »

Paniquée, elle s'apprêta à lui donner les habits, quand Damon qui avait remarqué son trouble lui saisit le poignet et l'attira violemment contre lui, avant de l'embrasser sous ses gémissements de plaisir et de surprise.

Oubliant complètement les vêtements qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol, Evangeline se serra plus contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou mouillé. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassé comme ca, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Elle répondit à son baiser, avec la même voracité, se serrant toujours plus contre lui, sa poitrine dans son tee-shirt désormais mouillé s'écrasant contre son torse humide. Il la fit reculer et elle sentit le mur dans son dos. Puis quand il se colla de nouveau contre elle, elle rougit en sentant son entrejambe contre elle. Evangeline voulut protester un peu mais le vampire ne la laissa pas parler, et son désir reprit le dessus. A peine eut-elle le temps de respirer qu'il reprenait ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser et la faisait reculer immanquablement vers sa chambre. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle sentit qu'il l'allongea sur le matelas, son corps à moitié nu venant épouser la forme du sien.

Evangeline gémit de nouveau de plaisir et sentit les mains glaciales de Damon se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Elle rougit de nouveau en le sentant caresser sa poitrine mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle voulait plus, bien plus que de simples caresses. Comme si toute sa frustration venait de se manifester dans un désir brûlant pour l'aîné des Salvatore. Refusant alors de rester passive, elle fit courir ses doigts le long des pectoraux du vampire, caressant son torse en le frôlant, en appuyant, descendant inexorablement mais ne dépassant jamais le ventre.

Elle entendit un gémissement frustré de sa part, mais décida de continuer son petit jeu. Elle avait bien le droit de le faire languir alors qu'il la rendait brûlante de désir !

* * *

><p>Damon devenait fou. C'était la 1ère fois depuis Katherine qu'il ressentait autant de désir pour une femme, et la première fois depuis sa nouvelle condition de vampire.<p>

Quand il l'avait vu devant la porte de la salle de bains, gênée et les yeux pétillants de désir contrastant, il n'avait écouté que son instinct et l'avait enlacé pour l'embrasser et lui communiquer son envie. Il l'a voulait. Jamais elle ne serait autant désirable qu'à cet instant.

Et là, maintenant qu'il avait vu qu'elle ne refusait pas ses avances, il voulait lui montrer qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Qu'elle n'était pas un simple jouet.

« - Damon … »

Son prénom soupiré lui électrisa les sens et il redoubla de tendresse pour la jeune femme sous lui, alors qu'il sentit les petites veinules apparaître sous ses yeux ainsi que ses canines s'allonger.

Il marqua la peau de la nuque de la jeune fille d'un suçon, remarquant malgré tout que le corps de la jeune femme le laissait faire, se délectant de son goût sucré, qu'il n'appréciait habituellement pas, et presque aphrodisiaque.

Son corps était un appel à la luxure, et son odeur, son odeur bon sang ! Il avait l'impression d'être ivre sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool ! S'en rendait-elle compte ?

Il se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements qu'elle portait et qu'il trouvait gênants, transi par les caresses volages de la jeune femme. Son corps était sublime, il aurait pu la regarder pendant des heures. Pas la moindre imperfection, un grain de peau lisse, un corps doux et ferme.

« - Arrête de me regarder comme ca… Ca me gêne… »

A contre cœur il détourna son regard pour plonger dans celui à moitié or d'Evangeline, la jeune femme venant caresser doucement ses canines apparentes, puis ses veinules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas peur, avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'elle et lui susurre à l'oreille :

« - Pourquoi ? Il est magnifique. »

Il sentit la jeune fille agripper ses larges épaules et l'attirer plus contre elle en guise de réponse, la serviette seule séparant leurs deux intimités.

Damon se redressa alors et commença à enlever lentement la serviette ….

* * *

><p>« - EVANGELINE TU ES LA ? »<p>

Les deux amants sursautèrent à l'unisson et Evangeline se dégagea brutalement de Damon, ramassant rapidement son tee-shirt et le reste de ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, alors que le vampire arborait clairement une tête de psychopathe après avoir été interrompu dans un moment aussi délicieux que celui-là.

Le gêneur, qui qu'il soit, allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Voir même une sale heure.

Evangeline se rhabilla prestement, cachant très mal sa frustration, cachant ses tous nouveaux suçons avec ses cheveux et fit signe à Damon de se taire, son index sur ses lèvres.

Damon ne réagit pas et se laissa retomber sur le lit, attrapant un oreiller pour cacher son visage passablement énervé.

Evangeline se mordit les lèvres et descendit rapidement les escaliers.

Elle avait reconnu la voix entre mille.

Elle se rua sur la porte, vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur, et ouvrit au visiteur.

« - Oh ! Bonjour ma petite Ange !

- Bonjour Oncle Gabriel. »

* * *

><p><strong>TADAM ! La suite (plus longue) au prochain épisode !<strong>

**3:)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Note 2 : **_Inspirations musicales pour ce chapitre :_

_Christina Aguilera - Fighter_

_Puscifer - The undertaker_

_Linkin Park - Iridescent_

_Fairy Tail - Main theme_

_30 Second To Mars - This is War_

**Chers reviewers :**

**Titi : **_Baka :P mais ta visite et tes commentaires m'ont fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu accroches à cette fiction et je vais tâcher de continuer d'écrire des chapitres de « qualité » :P_

**Lucie96 :**_ Merci __ ca fait toujours aussi plaisir de recevoir des reviews ^^ oh oui il a l'air louche hein ? :P quant à Damon et Evangeline je me suis fait plaisir à couper exprès cette scène :P_

**Lokita-91 : **_Mouhahahaha ! Je sais * sourire de sadique * merci pour ta review ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

« - Et bien, tu ne m'invites pas à entrer chez toi ?

- Dans ce monde il y a quelque chose de très pratique qui s'appelle une sonnette. Mais peut-être voudrais-tu que j'installe une cloche ? »

Et comme pour appuyer sa réponse, Evangeline sortit sur le pas de la porte et prit soin de refermer cette dernière dans un léger claquement. Net, précis, sans aucune ambiguïté, comme le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit face à son interlocuteur avec une détermination presque rageante dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne couperait pas à la discussion, et elle savait également que Damon grâce à son ouïe très sensible prendrait un malin plaisir à suivre la conversation.

Puis elle reporta son attention face à l'homme devant elle. Plus petit que son père, il ressemblait pourtant à un top-modèle avec ses cheveux blonds coupés très courts et ses yeux bleus azurs. Il possédait un visage parfaitement symétrique, qui en était presque troublant, ainsi qu'un corps athlétique et souple. Vêtu d'un pantalon blanc en lin et d'une chemise assortie, il brillait par son apparence et surtout par son intelligence.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne sut pas interpréter.

Sourire complice ? Sourire malicieux de celui qui a tout compris ? Ou tout simplement pour la mettre mal à l'aise ?

« - Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus Evangeline…

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon père non plus.

- Oui en effet, mais cela ne te dispensait pas de donner de tes nouvelles, surtout que tu as l'air de bien t'acclimater dans cette … ville. »

Le ton était méprisant, sec, presque froid. Un dédain non dissimulé pour la race humaine. Une attitude qui contrastait énormément avec son physique plutôt chaleureux et surtout avec son grade.

Gabriel. Il n'était pas vraiment son oncle à proprement parlé puisqu'elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec lui, mais ayant grandi dans l'entourage de son père, elle en était venu à le considérer comme tel, ainsi que les autres.

Néanmoins, depuis quelques temps elle avait l'étrange sensation que quelque chose s'était brisé. Qu'elle devait se méfier de lui.

« - Mais d'abord que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de « descendre » ?

- Nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes règles à respecter…

- Comme celle de mourir ?

- Je vois que ta rancune n'a pas faibli.

- On se demande bien pourquoi. Comment vont Mikaël et Barachiel ?

- Ils vont bien… Evidemment leur petite protégée leur manque. Comme à nous tous.

- Je ne pense pas que je manque à Uriel.

- Il est impétueux et jeune. Ca lui passera. »

Gabriel observait tranquillement la fille de Raphaël. Elle était mal à l'aise. Savait-elle pour lui ? Non si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait même pas essayé de l'approcher. Elle devait lui cacher quelque chose. Ca ne serait pas la première fois après tout.

Il surprit un mouvement bref à la fenêtre du 1er étage, comme une silhouette qui les regardait, mais fit comme si de rien était pour ne pas alerter la jeune fille. Apparemment elle avait un visiteur. Mais ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il ne sentait pas sa présence. Gabriel força alors un peu plus son aura, mais la chose persistait à ne pas se laisser trouver. Etonné qu'on lui résiste, il ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcils qu'Evangeline remarqua sans peine.

« - Je pense que tu devrais partir Oncle Gabriel, j'ai des choses à faire cette après-midi en ville et il faut que je me prépare ».

Ramené à la réalité par la jeune nephilim, Gabriel n'eut pas d'autre choix que de battre en retraite pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois la courtoisie ne la sauverait pas.

Il s'inclina légèrement face à elle pour la saluer, et quand il se redressa, il aperçut un énorme corbeau s'envoler de la fenêtre sur laquelle il était posée quelques secondes auparavant, s'éloignant ostensiblement vers la ville.

* * *

><p>« - Allez on y va ! Ou alors est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te retient ?<p>

- Oh je viens de t'en parler ! Cette fille s'appelle Elena.

- Ouais, espérons qu'elle est un peu mieux que la dernière, celle dont t'étais littéralement fou amoureux !

- T'as même pas connu Katherine.

- Et heureusement, elle l'aurait regretté ! L'horrible garce ! En parlant de ca, où est Damon ? »

Lexi, l'amie la plus chère de Stefan venait de débarquer à Mystic Falls pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, et entendait bien le souhaiter dignement !

Puis quand elle vit que Stefan ne répondit pas à sa question, elle se retourna et braqua sur lui un regard interrogateur.

« - Alors ?

- Il est avec une fille.

- Et bah pourquoi cette tête ? Ca ne serait pas la 1ère fois, ni la dernière.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille.

- Pour lui ou en général ?

- Les deux. »

Le ton sérieux de Stefan empêcha la pulpeuse blonde d'éclater de rire. Elle se renfrogna brusquement et incita Stefan à poursuivre.

« - Elle s'appelle Evangeline et habite juste en face de chez nous. »

Lexi se précipita alors à la fenêtre pour apercevoir le manoir de l'autre côté de la rue avant d'émettre un sifflement d'admiration.

« - Et bah, elle se fait pas chier pour une humaine.

- Justement, ca n'en est pas une.

- Tiens ? Une vampire alors ?

- Non plus.

- Un loup-garou ?

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Oh allez, arrête de jouer et dis moi ce qu'elle est ! »

Stefan ne dit rien et se rassit au bord de son lit.

« - Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas. Par contre je pense que Damon le sait lui. Du moins qu'il a une idée plus proche de la vérité que moi.

- C'est pour ca qu'il lui court après alors ?

- Non. Je pense que c'est autre chose. »

Et quand Lexi vit que Stefan pouvait parler d'amour, elle éclata franchement de rire et répliqua sur un ton amusé :

« - Attends attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que ton frère pourrait être amoureux ? Lui qui était sans arrêt accroché aux jupons de Katherine ? C'est trop drôle ! ».

Stefan la laissa rire un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour lui aussi cette hypothèse lui paraissait insensée vu qu'il avait remarqué l'amour terrible et passionnel qu'il portait à Katherine depuis des siècles.

Mais Evangeline avait changé beaucoup de choses depuis son arrivée. Et même si Damon continuait de répandre le malheur sur Mystic Falls, il s'était quelque peu assagi depuis quelques temps. Comme s'il avait trouvé une raison de se calmer. Un peu comme Stefan.

« - Euh, je peux te laisser seule un moment ? J'ai un truc à faire.

- Bien sûr, comme si je pouvais sortir en plein soleil. Et oui, y'a que toi et Damon qui avaient ces chevalières que je vous envie tant.

- Eh ma belle, j'suis très content que tu sois venue, vraiment.

- Super ! Mais on fait quoi pour célébrer ca ? Parce que c'est pas courant de fêter ses 162 ans !

- Ohhh… T'es sûre ?

- Mhmh ! Oh que oui ! »

Stefan sourit en voyant Lexi prendre son air malicieux, déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et quitta la demeure quelques minutes après. Il devait aller témoigner au poste de police avec les autres, concernant la disparition de Vicki. Et il espérait se montrer convaincant dans sa déposition.

* * *

><p>Damon rentra par l'une des fenêtres du salon et reprit sa forme humaine. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et espérait bien découvrir qui était cet homme qui les avait dérangés, Evangeline et lui.<p>

A peine eut-il le temps de se servir un verre de whisky après s'être rhabillé, qu'il ressentit la présence d'un autre vampire dans la maison. Intrigué, il monta à l'étage avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Stefan. Et là, il remarqua une silhouette familière qui dormait sur le lit : Lexi.

Désirant lui faire une petite blague à sa façon, il vint s'allonger à ses côtés, et attendit patiemment qu'elle se réveille. Ce qu'elle fit quelques petites minutes plus tard.

« - Bouh.

- Ohhh …

- Salut Lexi ! Quelle … surprise imprévue.

- Pfff. Ca veut rien dire surprise imprévue. C'est toi qui aurait dû reprendre le lycée, pas Stefan.

- Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Juste pour l'anniversaire de ton frère.

- Ohhh.. Alors t'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour me voir moi ?

- J'vais t'dire Damon, j'ai réalisé après un siècle d'errance que la mort ne voulait rien dire sans toi. Alors tue moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi méchante avec moi ?

- Ohhh… T'as vu c'que t'es ? T'es loin d'être sympathique !

- Oh mais ca c'est parce que je suis un vampire !

- Ouais, mais t'en est le pire représentant. Ou alors c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas tous ELLE. »

Damon s'arrêta de sourire brutalement quand Lexi insista sur le dernier mot. Mais il se reprit vite et lui demanda :

« - C'est Stefan qui t'en a parlé ? Quel rabat-joie celui là ! Ca te regarde pas d'abord. »

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexi avait bondi et le clouait au matelas en enserrant sa gorge.

« - Je suis plus âgée et donc plus forte que toi.

- Ou..i dé..solé.

- Je m'intéresse à qui je veux, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Et surtout interdiction de perturber ces moments que je passerais avec Stefan. Sinon ca te coûtera cher. Et tu sais que je plaisante pas. »

Puis la vampire menaçante le libéra, après s'être faite comprendre, et descendit au salon pour éviter d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il l'insupportait vraiment.

Quelle genre de personne pourrait être assez folle pour voir autre chose que le tueur sanguinaire et imbu de lui-même qu'il était ?

* * *

><p>« - Faut pas se vautrer.<p>

- Tu l'es autant que moi…

- Mon vautrage est justifié. J'viens d'être plaquée.

- Ouais mais c'est un naze ce Logan.

- Eh ! On t'a jamais plaqué avec un e-mail genre : « je quitte la ville, à un de ces quatre ».

- Eh mettez-là en sourdine les filles.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mes devoirs. »

Jenna et Elena se redressèrent dans le canapé dans lequel elles étaient avachies pour regarder Jérémy assis à la table du salon, avec un air franchement ahuri.

« - Je rêve ? Et depuis quand tu les fais ?

- Faut que je finisse ca. J'ai pleins de lacunes et… une interro demain alors…

- Euh c'est quoi tu crois ? Un androïde ?

- Un répliquant à forme humaine.

- Il vous entend hein. »

Elena était troublée par l'attitude de son frère. Elle restait focalisée sur la main de l'adolescent qui écrivait des pages entières de leçons auxquelles il avait à peine assisté au début de l'année. Sûrement dû à l'hypnose de Damon.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnette d'entrée. Elle fit signe à Jenna qu'elle y allait, préférant se retrouver elle-même devant Stefan si c'était lui.

Mais ce n'était pas Stefan qui était sur le pas de la porte. Non, c'était Evangeline.

* * *

><p>« - Hey… Salut Elena, je ne te dérange pas au moins ? »<p>

La jeune fille se tenait devant elle dans une tenue beige accordée avec ses cheveux bruns détachés et sa peau légèrement hâlée. A son cou était suspendu son éternel collier en forme de rose. Mais en regardant de plus près le collier, elle remarqua des traces rouges sur sa gorge. Elle crut d'abord à des morsures mais constata finalement dans une lueur gênée, qu'il s'agissait de suçons. Dans ces mains se trouvait un paquet provenant d'une pâtisserie. Maladroitement elle tendit le carton vers la Gilbert et lui donna des explications, sans qu'elle n'ait à les demander.

« - Je t'ai apporté ca pour m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'aurais bien aimer qu'on discute toutes les deux aussi… Si ca ne te dérange pas évidemment. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. »

Elena n'en voulait pas vraiment à Evangeline, quoi qu'elle lui cachait. Depuis la rentrée elle avait toujours été là, même en ayant une attitude plutôt étrange, et elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille colporter de ragots ou dévoiler ce qu'elle lui avait confié dans des moments de détresse. Elle avait juste été blessée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence. Un mensonge de plus. Mais Evangeline n'était pas une personne malhonnête.

Alors ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle s'écarta pour la laisser passer tout en lui répondant :

« - Je t'en prie entre, je vais nous faire du thé. »

Evangeline eut un sourire timide et emboîta le pas à la jeune fille.

Elle était venue ici après que Gabriel fut parti et qu'elle avait compris que le corbeau n'était nul autre que Damon. Elle s'était donc rendue en ville, après s'être habillée et coiffée plus décemment, au cas où son oncle la suivrait et était passée devant une pâtisserie. Elle s'était alors rappelée qu'Elena adorait les sucreries et que lui en apporter lui permettrait peut-être de reparler avec elle des évènements de la veille.

Et puis elle reconnaissait qu'elle devait bien des explications à l'aînée des Gilbert. Alors au bout de vingt minutes elle était devant la porte de la maison de sa tante Jenna, là où elle habitait désormais avec son frère Jérémy.

Même si elle savait qu'encore une fois, elle ne pourrait pas tout lui dévoiler.

* * *

><p>Damon avait fini par retrouver un semblant de calme après avoir bu un verre de sang et après avoir fait le point sur la situation désastreuse du moment. Il retourna à son enquête au cours de laquelle il avait beaucoup appris grâce à la femme du maire sous l'influence de plusieurs martinis vu qu'elle bénéficiait de la protection de la Veine de Vénus grâce à son bracelet.<p>

Il apporta un carton rempli de la plante en question au Shériff Forbes et parvint à glaner quelques infos supplémentaires comme quoi cela servirait pour un cercle restreint et que l'enquête sur les disparitions piétinait. Il en aurait presque été content si la mère de Caroline ne lui avait pas fait part de ses soupçons. Comme quoi les vampires seraient capables de sortir en plein jour. Et comme quoi l'enquête se dirigerait d'abord vers les personnes qui se seraient installées dans la ville avant que les attaques ne commencent. Et cela ne le rassura pas. Parce qu'il s'avait très bien que son frère, Evangeline et lui-même faisaient parti de cette population.

Et il n'aima pas ca. Mais alors pas du tout.

Puis il se souvint de la présence de Lexi. Et de son envie de fêter l'anniversaire de son frère. Il allait mettre son grain dans toute cette histoire, afin de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

* * *

><p>« - Je suis en fait âgée de 600 ans. J'ai vu le jour en 1410, près de Kingsbridge dans le sud de l'Angleterre.<p>

Ma mère s'appelait Meredith et était une importante marchande de la ville. C'est elle qui m'a élevée pendant mes cinq premières années de vie. Elle est morte lors d'une attaque lancée par le royaume voisin qui voulait s'approprier les terres de Kingsbridge. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me cacher, j'étais avec ma nourrice pendant qu'elle travaillait. Et pourtant j'ai survécu. Je n'ai su que bien plus tard que le sang magique qui coulait en moi m'avait protégée. Par la suite j'ai vécu un peu plus d'un an au prieuré où j'ai appris à lire, à écrire et à compter avec les autres orphelines recueillies par les sœurs du couvent. Et à mon septième anniversaire, j'ai rencontré pour la première fois mon père. Raphaël. »

Elena buvait les paroles d'Evangeline. Consciente que cela devait être la première fois que la jeune fille racontait son histoire, elle ne l'interrompit pas, essayant d'assimiler au mieux qu'elle pouvait toutes ses nouvelles informations.

« - Quand il a apprit ce qui c'était passé, il s'est excusé auprès de moi pendant des heures, tout en se retenant de pleurer la mort de ma mère. J'étais désormais tout ce qui le rattachait à ce monde. Mais il ne voulait pas me laisser à Kingsbridge, il voulait que je grandisse dans une famille, pas dans un couvent, même s'il était reconnaissant aux sœurs d'avoir pris soin de moi. Je ne pense pas que la population ait cerné qui il était. Pour les habitants il s'agissait d'un riche négociant venant d'Italie qui avait accouru pour récupérer sa fille et l'élever dans de bonnes conditions. Du moins je pense que c'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire passer comme message.

Mais il ne m'a pas emmenée en Italie. Je suis arrivée sans vraiment savoir comment dans un beau palais blanc, lumineux, chaleureux et je me suis sentie immédiatement « chez moi ».

Pendant plusieurs années, j'ai été choyée par beaucoup de personnes et surtout par mon père. J'apprenais à connaître cette homme qui n'avait jamais fait parti de ma vie auparavant et j'étais contente d'avoir encore quelqu'un auprès de moi. »

L'aînée des Gilbert remarqua avec quelle émotion Evangeline racontait cela. Elle aussi comprenait parfaitement ce que cela faisait de perdre un être cher, une personne de son sang et d'être par la suite élevée par une personne qui hérite de ce rôle sans jamais t'avoir vraiment vu grandir. Elle se sentit alors beaucoup plus proche d'elle qu'auparavant. Elle la laissa boire une gorgée de thé avant d'oser lui poser une question :

« - Mais à ce que je comprends tu es donc … une ange ?

- Pas vraiment. Je suis une nephilim.

- Une neph quoi ?

- Nephilim. Mi-ange mi-humaine. Ca paraît fou n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que je suis préparée maintenant à ce genre de révélations. Mais il ne faudrait pas que tout mon entourage soit des créatures surnaturelles, sinon c'est clair je deviendrais folle. »

Evangeline sourit à Elena avant de poursuivre :

« - Le temps s'écoule différemment dans leur monde. Une année sur la terre équivaut à 30 années là-bas.

- Ce qui veut dire que comme tu es âgée de 600 ans… Tu as 20 ans terrestre ?

- C'est ca.

- Et bien, on peut dire que tu es vraiment bien conservée !

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ca.

- Comme un compliment voyons.

- Si tu le dis.

- Mais comment t'es-tu retrouvée à Mystic Falls ? »

Le beau regard brun d'Evangeline s'assombrit subitement, s'emplissant de tristesse et de colère. Mais elle ne se laissa pas submerger par ses souvenirs et répondit gentiment mais fermement à Elena.

« - Ca c'est une autre histoire. On en parlera un peu plus tard si tu veux bien. Mais en attendant je voudrais que tu promettes de ne rien dévoiler à personne. Pas même à Stefan, Bonnie ou tout ton entourage que tu estimes digne de confiance.»

Elena sentit qu'elle gardait quelque chose de pénible et d'encore plus douloureux en elle que ce qu'elle avait partagé. Alors elle comprit son choix et se décida à le respecter. Après tout chacun avait le droit à sa part d'ombre. Elle lui promit également qu'elle tiendrait sa langue. Même si en ce moment les secrets se faisaient lourds à porter.

Elles bavardèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien, décidées à ne pas revenir sur le sujet pour le moment. Evangeline la questionna sur elle et Stefan mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder sur le sujet.

* * *

><p>Puis la jeune nephilim prit congé et Elena eut enfin un instant pour elle. Un peu triste et mélancolique, elle alla se coucher, ressassant toutes les déclarations d'Evangeline, ainsi que les évènements des derniers jours. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de les écrire dans son journal intime.<p>

« - Salut… T'es prête ? »

La voix de Bonnie la sorti de sa léthargie mais Elena se contenta de ronchonner, de répliquer un « non » boudeur et de se caler de nouveau confortablement contre son oreiller.

Mais la jeune métisse ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et s'approcha pour tenter d'enlever la couette sous laquelle se blottissait Elena.

Puis voyant qu'Elena protestait en ronchonnant, Bonnie s'assit sur le côté et poursuivit :

« - Pourquoi tu m'as pas rappelé ?

- Désolée…

- Tu vas rester au lit toute ta vie ?

- Ouais.

- Pff… Tu peux te pousser alors ? »

Et Bonnie vint se caler sous la couette aux côtés d'Elena.

« - Je suis officiellement inquiète. Qu'est c'que t'as ?

- Je… suis fatiguée… d'en parler… de m'prendre la tête.

- Tu peux m'briefer en une phrase, que j'fasse semblant de t'aider ?

- Stefan et moi on a rompu.

- Oh ma pauvre chérie… Et ca va toi ? Euh oui pardon, question inutile. Je sais bien que j'ai pas été là quand t'en avais le plus besoin. Ca craint hein ?

- C'que tu peux faire pour moi, c'est m'changer les idées.

- Tu m'las demandé, tu t'en souviendras ! »

Bonnie prit un air malicieux et se releva pour aller fermer la fenêtre et prendre un coupe papier sur la table. Puis elle enleva l'oreiller de sa taie devant le regard interrogateur d'Elena avant de le lacérer pour en sortir les plumes et les éparpiller sur la couette.

« - Eh !

- Pas de panique !

- Si tu l'dis…

- Avant, jure moi que ca reste entre nous.

- Encore un secret ? Ah nan là je crois que tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

- Jure quand même ! J'ai pas le droit de te montrer.

- Ok, c'est juré.

- Bon, pas de fenêtres ouvertes d'accord ?

- Pas une seule.

- Pas de ventilo, ou d'air conditionné ?

- Nan. Mais tu fais quoi là ?

- Grand-mère m'a montré ca. Tu vas adorer ! Prête ? »

Et sous les yeux étonnés de la Gilbert, Bonnie fit léviter les plumes. Une seule, puis une poignée, puis énormément. Elena sourit, rit comme une enfant, émerveillée d'assister à ce tour.

« - Tout ce qu'elle a dit, tout ce que grand-mère m'a toujours dit, c'est la vérité. C'est impensable mais c'est la vérité. Je suis une sorcière.

- Y'a pas de soucis, j'te crois. »

* * *

><p>Damon se planta devant Caroline qui venait dans sa direction. Mais elle fut loin de l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Evangeline avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. Mais inutile face à son pouvoir.<p>

« - Bon toi le manipulateur. Ecoute moi, je ne veux plus jouer. Mon ptit rôle d'esclave c'est fini. Tu m'as vexée. Alors maintenant que j'sois maudite à jamais si tu crois une seconde… »

Lassé de son babillage, Damon planta son regard bleu dans celui de Caroline et l'hypnotisa de nouveau. Quelques secondes après, la jeune fille s'exclama :

« - Oh bah alors ! Où t'étais passé ? J'suis ravie de t'revoir !

- Ah ! Voilà qui est mieux. Tu organises une méga-teuf ce soir au Mystic Grill.

- Ce s'rait mieux si tu l'faisais.

- Naan. Sinon Stefan et sa grande amie ne viendrons pas. Je veux un max de gens, la totale, invite tout le monde.

- Même Evangeline ?

- Oui, même elle. Mais c'est moi qui serait avec elle pendant la soirée.

- Et cette méga-teuf c'est pourquoi alors ?

- C'est pour qu'tu m'aides pour que j'puisse régler ce problème de vampires. Et j'veux qu'tu m'rendes mon cristal.

- Oh mais c'est Bonnie qui l'a.

- Mais je sais. Tu vas lui reprendre. »

* * *

><p>« - Eh en parlant de ca d'ailleurs, on fait quoi ce soir ?<p>

- Oh c'est marrant j'allais justement vous poser la question. »

Assis dans la salle à manger de la demeure, Stefan et Lexi regardèrent Damon qui venait de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

« - Mais c'est pas à toi que j'm'adressais.

- Y'a une soirée au Mystic Grill. Tu vas adorer ! Banquettes, serveurs en sueurs, et tous les bons copains de Stefan.

- Oui et ben j'veux pas d'anniversaire moi.

- Mais non c'est pas pour toi. On s'en fout d'ton anniversaire. C'est Caroline qui organise.

- Damon, tu oublies Caroline.

- On est potes, rien à craindre. Maintenant que j'ai Evangeline. Mais cela dit c'est important qu'on nous voit traîner avec des gens normaux de temps en temps. Etre sociable, se lier. »

Puis Damon avisa les poches de sang que Lexi était en train de boire, grimaça et se détourna tout en faisant remarquer :

« - Ah. J'préfère le mien, au moins il est à bonne température. »

Lexi attendit qu'il se soit éloigné avant de relancer le sujet :

« - On y va ? S'il te plaît ? En plus je meurs d'envie de voir cette fameuse Elena et la non moins fameuse Evangeline. Cette soirée promets ! »

* * *

><p>Evangeline sortit de la douche, se dirigea vers sa chambre et entendit son portable vibrer. Elle y vit un message de Damon.<p>

_« De : Damon_

_A : 8.36 pm_

_Objet : Y'a une soirée au Mystic Grill ce soir. C'est Caroline qui organise. Rejoins moi là-bas. Arrange toi pour que papounet ou ton oncle ne soient pas dans les parages cette fois-ci.»_

Evangeline sourit en lisant le texto. Toujours égal à lui-même. Elle ne lui en renvoya pas. Avec lui ce n'était pas la peine. Tout en fouillant dans son armoire pour trouver de quoi se mettre sur le dos, elle aperçut à travers la fenêtre la voiture d'Elena se garant chez les Salvatore. Evangeline ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Elena avait beau en vouloir à Stefan, elle ne résistait pas à la tentation de venir lui parler. Mais vu comment la jeune fille en ressortit à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune nephilim sut que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait déstabilisée.

Elle en saurait certainement plus ce soir pendant la fête improvisée de Caroline.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle s'habillait, elle en vint même à se demander si Damon n'avait pas encore influencé la blonde. Ca lui ressemblerait bien. Surtout pour quelqu'un éprouvant un désintérêt total pour toutes les fêtes ou soirées dans ce genre. Un peu plus sûre de son hypothèse, son humeur se noircit un peu, elle sentait qu'elle allait encore lui passer un savon et que cela finirait comme d'habitude : ils ne se verraient plus pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement les rapproche de nouveau.

Ajustant son collier, attrapant sa veste et ses clés de voiture, Evangeline sortit de chez elle, ses sens en alerte. Elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde tomber sur Gabriel ou sur son père.

Et pourtant, à quelques mètres de là, son oncle était justement en train de l'observer.

* * *

><p>Caroline était fière de sa soirée. Il y avait du monde, une bonne ambiance, Damon serait sûrement content ! Elle le vit justement accoudé au bar, sirotant un verre de whisky. Se mordillant les lèvres, elle se dirigea vers lui, sans remarquer le désintérêt total qu'il avait pour elle.<p>

« - Elle est plutôt réussi ma soirée on dirait !

- Ravi que tu y ais pensé.

- Euh ca va sinon t'as la forme ?

- Tu as mon cristal ?

- Non.

- Ah alors j'ai pas la forme. Ah, si un peu plus maintenant. »

Damon venait de sentir l'odeur d'Evangeline parmi tous les parfums synthétiques du bar, et tout en bousculant Caroline qui arborait un air déçu, il rejoignit la jeune femme à l'entrée.

« - Tu en as mis du temps. J'étais en train de vider leurs bouteilles de whisky.

- La prochaine fois pense à préciser l'heure si tu veux que je te tienne compagnie plus longtemps. »

Damon s'esclaffa, ravi de sa répartie et enlaça ses hanches d'un de ses bras d'une façon possessive, avant de se pencher vers son oreille :

« - C'est-ce matin que j'aurais voulu que tu me tiennes compagnie plus longtemps. »

Evangeline ne répliqua pas, elle ne voulait pas partir dans ce genre de discussions maintenant. Pas plus qu'elle ne voulait lui parler de Caroline tout de suite. Mais à peine eut-elle voulut engager de nouveau la conversation que Damon l'entraînait devant une jeune femme blonde qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

« - Où est mon frère ?

- Il me rejoint plus tard.

- Ah bien. Dans ce cas, laisse moi te présenter Evangeline, notre nouvelle voisine. Evangeline, je te présente Lexi, une _vieille _amie de Stefan. »

La jeune nephilim ne loupa pas le sous-entendu de Damon. Mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide de l'aîné des Salvatore pour découvrir la nature de Lexi : son corps ne dégageait rien comme aura. Tout comme Stefan et son frère, ainsi que plus généralement les vampires.

Lexi au contraire fut surprise par la jeune fille. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle sentait admirablement bon, comme une grosse friandise à portée de main d'un enfant, et ensuite parce qu'elle ne la trouvait pas fabuleusement belle, du moins beaucoup moins que Katherine ou qu'Elena. Ce qui était étonnant de la part de Damon, le croqueur de beauté fatale, de s'intéresser à elle.

Néanmoins, quand Evangeline lui tendit la main, elle la serra sans hésiter. Il y avait quelque chose de doux et de fort dans sa façon de paraître. Quelque chose qui la rendait malgré tout irrésistible. Puis Damon ne la laissa pas continuer son analyse et entraîna Evangeline vers une table libre, alors que Lexi restait fixée sur elle, incapable de deviner ce qu'était la brune.

Bon sang, c'est qu'il y en avait des créatures intéressantes dans cette ville !

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Evangeline était au téléphone avec Elena qui lui annonçait qu'elle ne viendrait pas, Damon fit promener son regard dans le restaurant pour voir si ce qui l'intéressait se déroulait comme prévu.<p>

Il repéra Bonnie et Caroline et vit que Bonnie refusa de rendre le collier à son amie. Damon jura silencieusement. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un autre moyen. Puis il avisa son frère qui venait d'arriver. Il remarqua que ce dernier essaya de parler avec Matt. Sûrement de Vicki. Mais ca, c'était sa dernière préoccupation.

« - Damon tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Caroline ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Ne joue pas à ca avec moi. Tu l'as encore hypnotisée ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Tu m'excuses un moment ? »

Trop abasourdie, Evangeline n'eut pas le temps de protester que Damon s'éloignait de la table pour arriver près de Caroline. Vexée, furieuse, Evangeline descendit son verre d'une traite et se leva pour rejoindre Bonnie. Là elle était énervée, et Damon risquait de ne pas être déçu s'il venait lui faire les yeux doux.

Inutile, superficielle, incompétente. Voilà ce que venait de dire Damon à Caroline lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé avec Bonnie. Quelle cruche cette fille ! Il fallait qu'il fasse tout par lui-même. Et avec ca il était tellement captivé par cette histoire de collier qu'il en avait oublié la présence d'Evangeline. Mais quand il arriva à leur table, il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là. Et là il se rendit compte qu'elle était loin d'être comme les autres qui restaient scotchées à lui, buvant ses paroles. Evangeline était fière et têtue. Comme lui.

Enervé car son plan ne se mettait pas en place comme il fallait, Damon sortit prendre l'air un instant. Puis son ouïe de vampire lui permit d'entendre les voix d'un couple non loin de là. Parfait. Le jeu pouvait commencer. Et il allait pouvoir étancher sa soif afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

* * *

><p>Evangeline était sur la piste de danse avec Bonnie, quand elle entendit hurler. Vacillant sous la force du cri qui avait jailli dans son esprit, elle chancela et fut rattrapée par Bonnie.<p>

« - Evangeline ! Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien… Juste un vertige… Tu veux bien m'apporter un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr. Ne bouge pas je reviens ! »

Evangeline essaya de se calmer, mais des frissons incontrôlables secouaient son corps. Le cri se répétait en écho dans sa tête, comme un radar qui lui indiquait une position où elle devait se rendre. Avisant la sortie de secours, elle vit Damon rentrer dans le bar avant d'aller bavarder avec Elena qui était finalement venue. Serait-ce possible que ? Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, elle réussit cependant à se glisser à l'extérieur du bar, loin du tumulte des pensées des gens à l'intérieur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bloquer grâce à sa pensée.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle inspira à pleins poumons avant de se concentrer sur le cri qui martelait son cerveau. Puis elle le suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse plus intense, la conduisant vers un escalier menant dans une ruelle sombre. Et là, elle sentit l'odeur du sang. Ignoble, métallique, fraîche. Et elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Descendant les quelques marches, elle vit une jeune fille terrorisée, agenouillée à côté d'un corps vidé de son sang. Et là elle n'eut plus de doutes : Damon était le coupable.

* * *

><p>« - Caroline attends !<p>

- Ca va laisse tomber Bonnie.

- Non je cherche Evangeline ! Elle a fait un malaise et là elle a disparu.

- Ah Evangeline, elle a tout ce qu'elle veut. Sans compter qu'on m'a traitée de superficielle et d'incompétente.

- Attends mais qui t'as dis ca ?

- Devine !

- C'est faux et tu le sais ! Ne le laisse pas te traiter comme ca.

- Mais oui contrairement à ma meilleure amie qui me traite si bien. Et non je n'ai pas vu Evangeline. »

* * *

><p>Evangeline essaya de calmer la jeune fille, mais en vain. Quelque chose annihilait son pouvoir. Se concentrant un peu plus elle ne réussit qu'à atténuer les pleurs mais pas à arriver au résultat qu'elle voulait. Et puis l'odeur du sang et la vison du cadavre à ses côtés la déstabilisait.<p>

Elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter et quelqu'un s'approcher. Priant pour que cela soit le sheriff ou l'un de ses subordonnées, elle enleva ses mains du visage de la victime et observa les escaliers.

« - Venez vite ! Aidez moi ! »

Elle vit un policier accourir vers elle, avant de saisir son talkie pour prévenir le poste de police. Quelques minutes plus tard le Sheriff Forbes arrivait avec des hommes en renfort. Evangeline aida la jeune fille à se remettre debout alors qu'on emmenait le corps, puis elle expliqua au Sheriff qu'elle était sortie prendre l'air et qu'elle avait entendu pleurer. La mère de Caroline accepta son explication sans rechigner, la remercia pour sa déposition avant de lui demander de retourner au bar et de faire comme si de rien était.

Encore un peu secouée, la jeune nephilim entra dans le Mystic Grill et se dirigea vers le bar pour se commander un remontant. Elle tomba sur Lexi qui repartait avec trois verres à la main. Cette dernière chercha à lui parler, mais Evangeline n'avait pas la tête à ca. Esquivant la vampire, elle s'assit au bar et commanda un verre de gin. Puis elle y versa le contenu d'une fiole, à l'abri des regards, avant de boire tout d'un coup. Et alors qu'elle regardait Elena discuter avec Lexi, Damon vint se placer dans son champ de vision.

« - Ca fait une demi-heure que je te cherche.

- Et moi autant de temps que je t'évite.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un verre d'alcool et ca y est tu deviens mesquine ?

- Dis moi Damon, il avait quel goût le mec que tu viens de saigner comme un goret à l'extérieur du bar ? »

L'aîné des Salvatore se renfrogna, ses yeux bleus perçants s'assombrissant sous le coup de la colère.

« - T'as pas pu t'empêcher de t'en mêler hein ?

- En même temps, quand une voix hurle dans ton esprit alors que tu ne t'y attends pas du tout, c'est difficile de faire abstraction.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles.

- Et moi je veux que tu me dises ce que tu manigances. Me présenter à Lexi, obliger Caroline d'organiser une fête, saigner un innocent et non pas pour t'abreuver. Je continue ou bien ? La liste s'allonge Damon.

- Ecoute moi bien. Tu restes en dehors de ca. Cela ne regarde que moi.

- Comme d'habitude Damon. Toi et toi seul. Dans ce monde tu as bien ta place d'égoïste vaniteux et orgueilleux.

- Attention à ce que tu dis.

- Et toi ne me mets pas dans la même boîte que tes jouets. »

Et sur ces mots, Evangeline se leva et s'éloigna du vampire ténébreux sans plus de cérémonie. Qui voyait rouge. Mais très rouge. Personne ne lui avait parlé comme ca depuis un moment. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Evangeline, mais il n'aimait pas non plus la voir se permettre de lui faire la leçon. Qui était-elle pour lui parler sur ce ton ? Il ne lui devait pas d'explications, rien ! Et de voir Stefan se rabibocher avec Elena l'agaça encore plus. La vampire alla donc se caler de nouveau au bar.

* * *

><p>« - Tiens ca c'est pour t'faire parler. »<p>

Lexi posa deux verres devant Damon, et s'assit au comptoir à côté de lui.

« - J'ai une question à t'poser. C'est quoi la vraie raison de ta venue à Mystic Falls ?

- Tu lis trop de polars. Ca t'rend parano.

- J'attends ta réponse. »

Damon but les deux verres cul sec pour calmer sa colère, tout en fixant narquoisement Lexi.

« - Très bien. J'suis venu mettre en place un plan diabolique.

- C'est quoi c'plan ?

- T'en parler gommera l'aspect diabolique de mon plan. »

Puis il entendit entrer le Sheriff avec la victime qu'il avait épargnée, lui demandant de reconnaître son agresseur. Il tourna la tête au moment où la jeune fille pointait son index dans leur direction, le sheriff et deux de ses collègues s'avançant vers eux.

Puis tout se passa très vite, le Sheriff injecta de la Veine de Vénus à Lexi, sous le regard faussement surpris de Damon, le remercia et embarqua la vampire.

Stefan ayant vu la scène, essaya de sortir du bar, mais les policiers postés aux entrées refusèrent de le laisser passer. Evangeline, alertée de ce qui se passait, s'empressa de le rejoindre lui et Elena afin de faire quelque chose. Ils passèrent alors par une des portes de services non gardée.

Dehors, Lexi balança les deux hommes qui la maintenaient, l'un sur une voiture et l'autre par terre, avant de s'avancer vers le Sheriff Forbes qui essaya désespérément de tirer sur la vampire en colère pour l'arrêter.

Mais alors que Stefan, Elena et Evangeline se précipitaient vers eux pour tenter d'intervenir, Damon surgit devant la mère de Caroline et planta un pieu dans le cœur de Lexi.

Elena voulut hurler mais Stefan l'en empêcha en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, Evangeline se retenant avec peine de crier également. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait fait ca. Que toutes ses petites manœuvres étaient uniquement pour en arriver à ce but. Pour tuer l'amie de son frère, se débarrasser d'une fille qu'il considérait comme gênante. Elle le vit faire semblant de réconforter le Sheriff. Tout en lui était faux. Elle remarqua les yeux de Stefan remplis de larmes, qui venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, et elle se sentit vraiment navrée pour lui. Lexi n'avait pas mérité une mort comme celle-là.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes après, Elena courait derrière Stefan, l'appelant pour qu'il s'arrête. Le vampire était furieux, triste, ravagé par ce coup bas de son frère.<p>

« - Il a tué Lexi ! Il a tué Zach et Tanner ! Il a transformé Vicki alors j'ai le devoir de le tuer !

- Non Stefan j'te l'interdis !

- Ah oui pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux sauver Damon ? C'est quelqu'un qui refusera toujours de changer ! Même avec elle ! »

Il avait pointé du doigt Evangeline en finissant sa phrase, blessant la jeune fille involontairement avec ses mots.

« - Il veut pas changer !

- C'est pas lui que je veux sauver, mais toi ! J'ten supplie Stefan !

- Partout où je vais, mort et douleur me suivent. C'est fini j'en ai assez ! »

* * *

><p>Evangeline laissa Elena régler le problème. Elle était trop chamboulée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Cette soirée avait viré au cauchemar. Et pendant que tout le monde rentrait chez soi, elle restait plantée là, au milieu de la rue, à vouloir qu'un être cher la prenne dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à pleurer, incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et se laissa aller pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait mal. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver un innocent, parce qu'elle avait assisté impuissante au massacre d'une vampire qu'il ne le méritait pas et surtout parce que tout ce qu'elle croyait voir de bon en Damon n'était que de la comédie. Elle s'en voulait de tenir à un monstre pareil. Et pourtant, malgré tout, elle l'aimait quand même.<p>

Puis elle se calma, essuya du mieux qu'elle put les marques or sur ses joues et sortit son portable de sa poche.

Damon lui avait envoyé un message. Eteignant son téléphone sans le lire, elle le remit dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le parking pour rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait plus que ca à faire.

Dans la pénombre, Gabriel avait résisté tant bien que de mal à venir serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Car malgré sa mission, malgré ce qu'il avait à faire, il était sensible à la détresse des siens. Et de la voir pleurer sans personne pour la soutenir, l'avait drôlement ébranlé. Cela ne faisait que confirmer sa façon de penser. Que les humains étaient faibles, que les vampires étaient égoïstes, et que les créatures comme Evangeline étaient naïves. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Et vite.

* * *

><p>Damon peina à enlever le morceau de bois que son frère venait de lui enfoncer dans le corps. Il l'avait cherché mais il n'avait pas pensé que son petit frère sortirait de ses gongs comme ca pour cette histoire. Il avait vraiment marqué le coup.<p>

Puis, alors qu'il guérissait, il se rappela les paroles de Stefan :

« - Toi tout ce que t'as jamais fait tu l'as fait pour toi, dans ton seul intérêt. Tu n'as même pas vu que tu étais en train de perdre la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée depuis Katherine. Toi, toi et encore toi. Mais quand verras-tu Damon, que pour construire un monde dans lequel on doit vivre éternellement, on a besoin des autres ? »

Il avait agit comme un con. Oh que oui. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour reconquérir Evangeline. Mais ca, il l'avait mérité. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le reconnaîtrait devant qui que ce soit.


	12. Chapter 11

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1__ère__ saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les premiers épisodes de la 2__ème__ mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Chers reviewers :**

**Titi : **_Bon bah voilà enfiiiin la suite ! xD profite en ma belle ! Et merci d'être là pour moi ! :-*_

**Lucie96 : **_Oui ca va tu suis bien l'ordre des épisodes :P moi aussi je l'aimais bien, mais je trouvais que sa mort correspondait parfaitement à la tournure que je voulais faire prendre à la relation Damon-Evangeline, alors je n'ai pas eu besoin de le changer !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ca fait très plaisir !_

**Anon :** _Merci !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Bonnie ne savait plus si elle rêvait ou pas. Voilà qu'elle venait de se réveiller dans les bois de Mystic Falls alors qu'elle se croyait en cours. Perturbé, nerveuse, elle resserra sa veste de jogging autour d'elle et essaya d'oublier la présence d'Emily Bennett dans chacun de ses songes. Son ancêtre lui avait demandé de l'aide. Mais pourquoi faire ? Essayant de se rassurer tant bien que de mal, elle se leva et esquissa une grimace quand ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le sol rempli d'épines de pins. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, et vite. Elle devait aussi en parler à sa grand-mère. Avant de devenir définitivement folle. Elle réussit à rentrer rapidement chez elle, à prendre une douche et à changer de vêtements, avant d'emporter en quatrième vitesse ses cours avant de finir désespérément en retard.

Elle réussit à se glisser en classe en même temps qu'Alaric Saltzman, leur nouveau prof d'histoire.

Pendant qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur la présentation de ce dernier, Elena lui demanda si tout allait bien. La métisse aurait voulu lui répondre que oui, mais finalement elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules incertain.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur leur nouveau prof qui tentait de leur expliquer l'origine de son nom et prénom. Tout en souhaitant que ce ne soit pas encore un de ses maudits rêves.

* * *

><p>« - Debout debout là dedans ! Tu vas être en retard en cours !<p>

- J'peux savoir c'que tu fais là ? »

Le ton de Stefan était sec, méprisant, il n'avait aucune envie de voir la tête de son frère. Et pourtant Damon restait planté là tout en lui tendant un mug rempli de sang frais humain.

« - J'enterre la hache de guerre. Allez t'en as besoin pour remettre la circulation du sang en route. Ca vous réveillerait un mort ! »

Stefan lui lança un regard glacial et ne répondit rien. Damon poussa un profond soupir et s'exclama :

« - D'accord, j'suis désolé ! »

Stefan ouvrit la bouche, son frère s'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il avait oublié les évènements de la veille, pour finalement lui conseiller de se pousser.

« - J'ai donné ce qu'ils voulaient aux chasseurs de vampires ! C'était pour notre bien à tous !

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois essayer de convaincre de ta soi disant bonne intention. Parce que je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Moi je n'ai pas le pardon facile comme Evangeline.

- Elle non plus je peux te l'assurer. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre mais j'arriverais à la convaincre.

- Sans hypnose, je ne pense pas non.

- Mais tu sais j'compatis ! Et pour te le prouver je vais plus boire de sang humain pendant…une semaine ! J'vais adopter le régime Stefan, j'mangerais plus que…des bestioles.

- Parce que j'ai compris que tuer ton amie la plus proche était d'un machiavélisme démoniaque. Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, j'ai trouvé ca amusant.

- T'es en train de m'imiter ?

- On peut rien t'cacher. Maintenant que je vous ais débarrassé de la société secrète anti-vampires, j'vais pouvoir retourner à mon train-train quotidien. Réfléchir à un autre moyen de pourrir la vie de mon ptit frère.

- Non tu te trompes Stefan. TU n'es pas mon train-train quotidien.

- Non c'est vrai qu'à part semer la mort et me pourrir la vie tous les jours, tu as d'autres occupations tellement plus intéressantes ! Va trouver quelqu'un que ca intéresse. »

Damon ne répliqua pas et sortit de la chambre de son petit frère. Il descendit à la cuisine pour mettre sa tasse au lave vaisselle, quand il entendit un claquement de porte. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour apercevoir Evangeline sortir de chez elle, les bras chargés de livre empruntés à la bibliothèque universitaire. Puis alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir sa voiture, elle fit tomber par terre les ouvrages. Poussant un juron inaudible que Damon entendit pourtant très bien, elle s'abaissa et entreprit de les ramasser vite fait.

Damon esquissa un sourire, et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas une plus belle occasion que celle-là de pouvoir parler à la jeune femme. Utilisant ses pouvoirs, il arriva rapidement à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter brutalement.

« - Damon ! Non mais ca va pas la tête de faire peur aux gens comme ca ? Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu ? »

Puis elle sembla se rappeler qu'elle ne lui parlait plus car elle referma aussitôt la bouche avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les livres au sol.

« - T'as pas répondu à mon message d'hier soir.

- Non.

- Tu l'as lu au moins ?

- Non. Je l'ai effacé si tu tiens vraiment à savoir ce que j'en ai fait. Fiche moi la paix un peu Damon, va trouver quelqu'un d'autre que ton beau minois et tes bobards peuvent intéresser. Mais n'oublie pas de préciser 'psychopathe' à ses heures, ca pourrait réduire la foule de filles qui t'ont dans leur ligne de mire.

- Ma parole mais tu es en forme toi ce matin ! »

Evangeline se leva et fit face au beau vampire. Elle ne lui pardonnait toujours pas son attitude de la veille. Il avait beau être canon, elle se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on réveille son humanité enfoui au fond de lui. Qu'il avait choisi cette voie de tuer pour le plaisir et que les sentiments des autres ne l'importaient pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dévisager de la sorte ? On dirait que tu vas m'bouffer. »

Evangeline papillonna des yeux un court instant avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de se glisser au volant de sa mini sans lui répondre pour le moins du monde. Mais Damon ne lâchait pas sa porte.

« - Lâche ca immédiatement.

- Je n'obéis pas aux menaces ma chère.

- Oublies-tu qui je suis ?

- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me faire peur avec ton tour de passe-passe de lumière et de vol plané ? Je ne cherche pas la guerre. Je veux seulement qu'on parle.

- Trop tard. »

Et sans rien ajouter, elle s'empara de la portière et la claqua violemment, avant de démarrer en trombe et de forcer Damon à s'écarter pour lui éviter de se faire écraser les pieds.

« - Ouah. Quelle femme. On en rencontre pas souvent des comme ca. »

Damon rigola en suivant la voiture des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, puis il s'apprêta à rentrer pour aller se changer. Mais il resta un instant figé. Une odeur bien agréable venait lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur similaire à celle d'Evangeline. Mais plus…virile.

Etonné et s'attendant à voir Raphaël surgir derrière lui, le vampire se retourna rapidement, scrutant les épais buissons qui entouraient la propriété d'Evangeline. Mais rien. Il ne perçut pas un souffle, pas un seul bruit de brindille cassée ou de pas esquivé. Puis l'odeur s'atténua peu à peu.

Mais était-ce vraiment le père de la jeune nephilim qui rôdait aux alentours ?

* * *

><p>« - Et d'un coup je me retrouve devant les ruines de l'ancienne église et je me réveille finalement en pleine forêt.<p>

- Et tout le long tu vois ton ancêtre Emily ?

- Oui… Est-ce que tu crois aux esprits ? »

Elena aurait bien répondu qu'après avoir apprit l'existence des vampires, des sorcières, des anges et des nephilim, elle ne doutait plus de l'existence de ses derniers, mais elle se contenta d'un :

« - Y'a deux semaines jt'aurais dit que non mais aujourd'hui…

- Je crois que je suis possédée.

- C'que j'comprends pas c'est pourquoi Emily ?

- D'après ma grand-mère c'était une sorcière très puissante pendant la guerre de Sécession. Ce médaillon était à elle. C'est une sorte d'amulette.

- Et ca t'fais ca depuis que tu portes le cristal ?

- Je pense qu'elle s'en sert pour communiquer avec moi.

- Ok. Et ta grand-mère elle en pense quoi ?

- J'peux pas lui en parler, elle dirait que je dois l'accepter. J'peux pas accepter ca. J'veux retrouver une vie normale.

- Aurais-tu des ennuis Bonnie ? »

Elena et la métisse cessèrent de parler à l'arrivée d'Evangeline et l'accueillir chaleureusement, malgré les évènements de la veille. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elles se serrent les coudes dans cette histoire. Et pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie de mêler la jeune fille là dedans.

« - Salut…

- J'tai pas vu en histoire j'me suis inquiétée.

- Je sais, tu m'as laissé plusieurs messages. Pardon d'pas avoir répondu mais c'que j'ai à te dire ne se dit pas au téléphone.

- Un sms genre « j'ai pas tué mon frère » aurait été largement suffisant.

- J'ai pas tué mon frère. Même si j'estime qu'il le méritait. Il te doit à toi et à Evangeline une fière chandelle.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Le lycée c'est terminé pour moi. J'vais m'éloigner, prendre mes distances, c'est la meilleure solution.

- Tu veux dire par rapport au lycée ou par rapport à moi ? »

Stefan hésita à répondre, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

« - Merci de me l'avoir dit.

- C'est mieux comme ca.

- Oui j'avais compris.

- Tu es en colère. C'est bien, ca sera moins dur si tu me détestes. Et reste près d'Evangeline. Elle saura te protéger en cas de besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- J'en sais rien, je sais juste que les ennuis ne s'approchent pas d'elle. Ou très rarement. Et qu'elle est forte. Tu auras toujours un soutien auprès d'elle. »

Elena regarda Stefan s'éloigner d'elle tout en méditant ses paroles. Apparemment il n'était pas dans la confidence sur les origines d'Evangeline. Mais n'avait-il pas deviné ?

* * *

><p>« - Coucou ! »<p>

Bonnie sursauta en se retrouvant face à Damon qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« - C'est ta dernière chance !

- Laisse moi ou j'crie.

- Oh non ne fais pas ca, on est entre gens civilisés. Ecoute tout ce que je veux, c'est MON cristal.

- Tu n'peux pas l'avoir.

- Je ne veux pas te le prendre de force mais tu peux me le donner. J'essaye de t'aider au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Et moi je veux pas te le donner.

- Bien sûr que si mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Tu sais pourquoi t'es une sorcière ? Parce que t'as mis le pied dans un truc dont il faut que tu te sortes.

- Laisse moi tranquille ou j'te jure que j'vais !

- Ouhhh ! Nan. Pas de menaces. Maintenant : et d'une tu m'as brûlé l'autre jour. Et de deux, je ne te veux aucun mal. Crois le ou non Bonnie j'essaye de te protéger. Alors laisse moi t'aider à te débarrasser d'Emily.

- Comment tu sais pour elle ?

- Je sais des tas de choses. Mais j'en sais beaucoup plus sur ce cristal que toi. Je sais par exemple qu'elle l'utilise pour se glisser dans ta ptite tête. Ah ! Tu es morte de peur. Tu as raison de l'être parce que je vais le récupérer, même si pour cela je dois attendre qu'Emily me le rende en personne. »

Damon allait continuer sa petite tirade afin d'impressionner Bonnie et de bien lui faire peur, mais il vit Evangeline arriver en leur direction. Souhaitant éviter toute confrontation avec la nephilim qui semblait bien en colère contre lui, l'aîné des Salvatore ne demanda pas son reste et s'éloigna de la métisse. Cette dernière fut visiblement soulagée quand Evangeline arriva près d'elle et lui proposa même d'aller en ville toutes les deux.

Une fois dans la voiture, Bonnie eut l'envie de se confier à la jeune fille.

« - Sérieux ce mec est une source d'ennuis. Il m'a foutu une trouille bleue.

- Damon est doué pour ce genre de choses. Essaye de l'éviter au maximum.

- C'est-ce que m'a dit Elena et c'est-ce que je fais ! Mais on dirait qu'il arrive toujours aux moments les plus improbables !

- Et c'est après ce cristal qu'il en a ?

- Oui. C'est un bijou qu'il a offert à Caroline et comme cette dernière n'en voulait plus, elle me l'a donné pour ne pas dire qu'elle s'en est débarrassé. Après j'ai appris par ma grand-mère qu'il avait appartenu à l'une de mes ancêtres. »

Evangeline ne releva pas ce détail mais elle le garda précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire. Si Damon en avait après un collier de sorcière vieux comme Mathusalem, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison. Parce que sinon il ne se donnerait pas toute cette peine pour le récupérer.

« - Je vais m'en débarrasser.

- Pardon ?

- C'est le mieux à faire. Je vais le jeter et je suis sûre que je me sentirais mieux après ca.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution Bonnie.

- Et bien si tu en as une de meilleure vas-y je t'écoute. »

La jeune nephilim ne répondit pas. Non, elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions, mais quelque chose lui disait que de jeter le collier ne servirait à rien. Un talisman restait un talisman et elle le savait parfaitement.

Instinctivement sa main tritura son collier d'argent qu'elle portait en permanence. Talisman, malédiction et bénédiction.

* * *

><p>« - Tu en as parlé à Stefan ?<p>

- Oui et alors ? Bonnie était d'accord pour que je le fasse, même si le courant ne passe pas trop entre elle et lui en ce moment, et que lui et moi… Non oublie.

- Et qu'est-ce que Stefan a répondu ? »

Evangeline n'était pas dupe. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'insister pour savoir que quelque chose de douloureux c'était passé entre le Salvatore et Elena. Mais par respect pour elle, elle ne lui posa pas la question.

« - Il a dit qu'il essaierait d'en savoir plus en interrogeant Damon.

- Pas très subtile comme méthode.

- Je te trouve assez critique en ce moment. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien de particulier. C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas être devin pour comprendre que ses deux là ne s'apprécient plus vraiment comme auparavant. Alors ca serait étonnant que Damon se confie à lui.

- Alors pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de lui parler toi ? »

Evangeline plongea son regard dans celui déterminé d'Elena. Oui elle aurait pu, pour aider Bonnie et comprendre ses intentions, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Parce que cela voudrait dire lui reparler de nouveau et céder face à la fierté du Salvatore.

« - Oui je pourrais essayer, mais…

- Mais ?

- Damon et moi sommes en froid. »

Elena n'osa pas poser de questions. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière qu'ils se disputaient. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Et pourtant malgré tout, ils étaient tous les deux attirés par l'autre. Comme pour apprendre ce qu'ils leur échappaient.

« - Vous avez essayé d'en parler ?

- Je suis trop en colère pour ca. »

La nephilim fut sauvée par la sonnette d'entrée. Sûrement Caroline qui arrivait pour la soirée entre filles qu'avait prévue Elena. Il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser. La compagnie de la blonde hystérique lui pesait ses derniers temps. Elle salua rapidement ses amies et sorti de la maison des Gilbert au moment où Caroline rentrait. Aucun signe amical ne fut échangé entre les deux jeunes femmes. La cordialité avait ses limites.

* * *

><p>Evangeline descendit les quelques marches du perron et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger les choses. Bonnie était terrorisée par ce qu'il lui arrivait et Damon semblait le seul à être en mesure de répondre à leurs questions. Elle prit sur elle et se décida à parler avec l'aîné des Salvatore. Même si cette conversation aurait sûrement un goût amer. Pas de miracles sans grand remède !<p>

Elle prit alors le chemin du Mystic Grill. Où aurait-il pu être à cette heure de la nuit à part là bas dans l'espoir de se mettre une proie innocente sous la dent ?

Quand elle arriva au bar, elle sut tout de suite qu'il avait senti sa présence. Cela devenait presque impossible de le surprendre. Il était en grande conversation avec son frère, près du comptoir. Evangeline repéra aussi la tante d'Elena et de Jérémy, Jenna, qui bavardait avec le nouveau prof d'histoire, Alaric Saltzman. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait capter comme sentiments et sensations, pour eux la soirée se passait plutôt bien.

D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers les deux frères, Damon la suivant du regard sans ciller, ignorant superbement ce que son frère lui disait. Stefan s'en aperçut rapidement et se retourna pour voir ce qui captivait à ce point son frère. Quand il aperçut Evangeline, son visage changea ostensiblement, comme si elle le dérangeait. Mais Evangeline s'en fichait complètement. Et pourtant elle demeura polie quand elle lui demanda s'il pouvait les laisser seuls un instant. Stefan accepta de mauvaise grâce mais s'éloigna sans insister.

Damon se rassit au comptoir et commanda un verre de whisky. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, mais Evangeline n'avait pas soif. Aussi répondit-elle négativement, tout en s'asseyant à côté du beau brun.

« - Me dis pas que toi aussi tu cherches à me faire avouer quelque chose ?

- Pas nécessairement.

- Oh me prend pas pour un idiot Ev'. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour ne pas te retrouver sur mon chemin, et là comme par hasard après que j'ai parlé à Bonnie aujourd'hui, j'ai mon frère et toi qui rappliquez avec moins d'une demie heure d'intervalle dans le but de faire causette avec moi. Alors soit vous avez fait un complot, soit c'est le plus grand des hasards, mais là je reste sceptique : je crois pas en ces conneries.

- Et pourtant je t'assure que Stefan et moi n'avons rien comploté. Je reviens de chez Elena.

- Ahhh Elena. Je trouve qu'elle est beaucoup présente dans les conversations en ce moment mais peu quand il faut agir. Je me trompe ?

- Elle a d'autres soucis à régler pour l'instant. Et pour être honnête, tu me parles plus qu'à elle.

- Ouh je te trouve bien sûre de toi ce soir. Qui te dit que je vais te confier tous mes petits secrets ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une odeur qui me rend dingue ou parce qu'on a passé une nuit à se câliner, que je vais te dévoiler mes pensées. »

Evangeline le regarda boire son verre sans répondre à sa provocation. Elle savait que c'était plus que cela. Mais Damon, drapé dans sa superbe fierté ne plierait devant personne. Pas même elle. Et pourtant elle n'était pas prête de laisser tomber.

« - Tu viens ? On va faire un tour toi et moi. »

Damon haussa un sourcil mais ne broncha pas. Il finit son verre, paya sa consommation et suivit Evangeline dehors. Elle n'était pas très loquace ce soir. Mais au fond il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle était revenue vers lui sans qu'il ait à bouger le petit doigt. Trop facile. Et pourtant il ne se souvenait plus vraiment des motifs de leur dispute, de sa colère. En était-il de même pour elle ?

« - Tu vois Damon, le seul souci du fait de fréquenter des vampires, c'est qu'il m'est impossible de ressentir leurs émotions, leurs pensées. Ca peut-être aussi un point positif je le reconnais. Mais là, dans la situation actuelle, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te poser franchement la question : pourquoi veux-tu récupérer le talisman de l'ancêtre de Bonnie ?

- Un talisman ? Tu y vas un peu fort, ce n'est qu'un simple collier.

- C'est étonnant de ta part de t'intéresser qu'à un simple collier alors. Je ne te savais pas fétichiste.

- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. »

Evangeline s'adossa contre un arbre du parc et fixa Damon d'un air provocateur.

« - Moi non, mais mon père doit en savoir des choses.

- C'est une menace ? Tu me joues la carte de ton papa pour me soutirer des infos ?

- Non pas pour l'instant. Si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre ca serait plus simple. »

Damon pencha légèrement la tête et dévisagea la jeune nephilim face à lui. Elle le fascinait. Têtue, orgueilleuse, sûre de son pouvoir et de sa condition, elle aurait faite une excellente vampire. Et pourtant il lui enviait cette part d'humanité qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Qu'aurait-il donné pour n'avoir, même qu'un quart, de cette facette qui avait été la sienne autrefois. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se serait autant attaché.

Le vampire s'approcha légèrement et posa son brasa au dessus de la tête d'Evangeline, contre l'arbre. Puis il se rapprocha lentement de son visage et murmura :

« - Tu te souviens de Katherine ?

- La vampire psychopathe ? Assez oui.

- Je vais la faire revenir. »

* * *

><p>C'était donc ca. Katherine, encore et toujours elle. Le sosie d'Elena. Etonnamment cette révélation lui fit mal. Parce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle, nephilim stupide qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas de place dans ce cœur mort. Que depuis le début, il la menait en bateau, jouait avec elle, comme un chat avec une souris.<p>

Le souffle coupé, elle se dégagea de Damon pour inspirer à pleins poumons. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Sans un mot, elle partit d'un pas rapide, sans même prendre le soin de se retourner pour voir Damon. Elle se fichait de sa réaction. Elle voulait juste rentrer. Et seulement quand elle fut à une centaine de mètres, elle s'autorisa à laisser ses larmes couler. Qu'importe qui trouverait des larmes d'or sur le trottoir.

L'aîné des Salvatore fut prit au dépourvu quand il vit Evangeline s'enfuir. Il voulut la rattraper, lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il se stoppa net quand il aperçut des traces dorées sur le béton. Il se pencha et devina sans peine de qui elles venaient. Damon voulut alors la rejoindre mais quelqu'un avait saisi son bras. Stefan.

« - Tu ne peux pas faire revenir Katherine.

- J'y crois pas. Tu nous as suivis ! Et si on avait fait autre chose que de parler de ca hein ?

- Ca m'aurait étonné d'Evangeline. »

Damon se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et lui fit face.

« - Tu ne sais rien d'elle.

- Moi au moins je ne la fait pas pleurer.

- Ah oui c'est sûr. C'est vrai excuse moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais un spécialiste des relations parfaites. Tout va comme tu veux avec Elena ?

- Ne change pas de sujet. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire revenir Katherine. Et puis d'abord je croyais qu'elle avait péri dans l'incendie ?

- Quand les vampires ont été enfermés et Katherine arrêtée, j'ai foncé chez Emilie. Je l'ai supplié d'épargner Katherine, quelque en soit le prix à payer. Elle l'a protégée.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- Grâce au cristal et à une formule magique. Katherine est dans un tombeau en dessous de l'église dans laquelle ils ont été enfermés.

- Katherine est vivante ?

- Oui, du moins pour l'instant. »

Stefan ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais la dernière phrase de son frère termina de le déstabiliser.

« - Tu ? Quoi ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je veux ouvrir ce tombeau ptit frère ?

- Mais… Mais pourquoi Emilie a fait ca pour toi ?

- Parce qu'elle savait qu'ils la tueraient elle aussi. Alors elle m'a fait promettre de protéger ses descendants.

- Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu ne veux pas libérer Katherine ? »

Damon eut un sourire énigmatique et répondit :

« - Il y a quelques semaines je t'aurais dit que si. Ou pas. J'hésitais déjà un peu. Mais là les choses ont changées. »

Le vampire commença à s'éloigner de son frère quand celui-ci murmura :

« - Evangeline… C'est pour la protéger que tu fais ca… »

Damon ne se retourna pas. Et pourtant son frère avait raison.

Mais Stefan reçu un appel et Damon crut bon de rester à proximité pour écouter. Il s'agissait d'Elena complètement paniquée car Bonnie était possédée par son ancêtre.

Damon entendit les infos essentielles puis s'éclipsa. Il savait où aller désormais. Et surtout, quoi faire.

* * *

><p>Evangeline se réveilla en sursaut. Frissonnant sous l'intensité de son cauchemar, elle se dépêcha d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. Perdue, grelottante, elle regarda autour d'elle, se rassurant autant que possible.<p>

Elle avait rêvé d'une forêt, d'une église et de Damon empalé sur un arbre. Mais tout cela lui paraissait tellement vrai qu'elle se dépêcha de saisir son portable et d'appeler Damon. En vain. De plus en plus angoissée elle chercha à joindre Elena. Elle se sentit soulagée quand la Gilbert décrocha. Mais quand cette dernière lui raconta les derniers évènements après son départ, Evangeline son soulagement fut de courte durée. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Damon. Et vite.

Quand elle arriva dans la clairière que lui avait indiquée Elena, Bonnie était au centre d'un pentacle en feu, tracé sur le sol. Damon était accroupi, légèrement blessé et suppliant la sorcière d'arrêter son rituel et Stefan maintenait Elena qui voulait aider son amie. Evangeline allait se précipiter vers Damon pour lui porter secours, quand Bonnie jeta le collier en l'air et le fit exploser.

Evangeline ressentit une énorme vague d'énergie en plus de l'explosion. Cette vague d'énergie la submergea et la fit tituber. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de s'en remettre que Damon se ruait sur Bonnie afin de la vider de son sang.

Stefan réagit immédiatement et éloigna son frère de la métisse. Puis il se pencha sur elle afin de vérifier sa respiration. Mais même Evangeline sentait la vie s'échapper du corps de Bonnie. Elle vit Damon tenter de se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle fit barrage de son corps entre lui et son frère. Elle soutint le regard rageur de Damon et ne cilla pas jusqu'à ce que les veinules sous ses yeux disparaissent et qu'il reprit son calme. Il sembla alors complètement désemparé.

Bonnie fut guérie par le sang de Stefan et elle reprit légèrement conscience. Reculant lentement, Damon s'éloigna pour s'isoler. Evangeline le regarda s'enfoncer entre les arbres et se retint de justesse de lui courir après .

Elle vit Stefan qui allait tenter de parler à son frère, mais elle le stoppa. Il comprit alors qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il resta donc auprès d'Elena et de Bonnie tandis qu'Evangeline rejoignit Damon.

Elle le trouva assis sur une vieille souche, les larmes aux yeux. Il se dépêcha de les essuyer quand il l'a vit arriver et s'obstina à ne pas la regarder.

La jeune nephilim s'assit en face de lui et osa prendre ses mains entre les siennes. Même si elle savait que ce geste n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que pour elle.

Il répondit à sa pression et tourna la tête vers elle. Damon sentit la tristesse et la colère de la nephilim, et pourtant elle était là, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'un monstre comme lui pouvait attendre de la vie, de l'éternité.

« - Je ne voulais pas te blesser toute à l'heure…

- C'est déjà oublié.

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi mais… mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veux retrouver Katherine par amour. »

Evangeline allait lui répondre qu'elle avait très bien compris que si, quand il la devança.

« - Non. Ce n'est pas par amour. Oui je l'ai aimé. J'étais conscient de tout ce qui se passait à l'époque et je ne le regrette pas. Mais je sais que Katherine a aimé Stefan. Pas moi. Qu'elle a joué avec moi et mes sentiments et tenté désespérément de gagner l'amour de mon frère. Mais maintenant c'est différent. Celle que je veux protéger, c'est toi. Qu'importe si tu me détestes, si tu hais ma nature, si on se dispute sans arrêt ou si on est les meilleurs ennemis du monde. »

Evangeline ne sut plus quoi dire. Damon semblait vraiment sincère. Serait-il capable d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle ? Alors, lentement elle vint poser son front contre le sien. Le vampire n'hésita pas un instant et se dépêcha alors de combler l'espace qui le séparait de ses lèvres. Evangeline répondit à son baiser et Damon se détendit enfin, se rapprochant d'Evangeline pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis : sentir sa chaleur.

Mais pour les autres la soirée ne se termina pas aussi bien…


	13. Chapter 12

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Blablabla, les personnages et le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ! * quel dommage * ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec & de Kevin Williamson * si c'est pas malheureux de ne pas partager ! *_

_Néanmoins, Evangeline Dawkins est bien à moi ! Alors /!\ attention /!\ au plagiat chers lecteurs !_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule pendant la 1ère saison de la série de Vampire Diaries, voir peut-être les __premiers ép__isodes de la 2ème mais au-delà, je ne pense pas ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de retrouver certains dialogues des épisodes et la chronologie de ses derniers que j'emprunte pour ma propre histoire !_

**Note 1 :** _Désolée pour les fans de Delena, ici vous n'en trouverez pas !_

**Note 2 :** Ceci est un chapitre un peu en dehors des évènements actuels de la fiction ^^ je me suis dis que de parler un peu de l'Oncle Gabriel et du « monde » d'où venait Evangeline pouvait casser un peu cette suite d'épisodes remaniés de la série. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. A vos claviers !

**Note 3 :** Mon but n'est en aucun cas de critiquer ou de choquer vis-à-vis de la religion. Je tiens à dire que dans toute ma fiction je n'aborde qu'un point de vue visant à mettre du piment dans la fiction, à rendre attrayant l'ésotérisme et non pas pour chercher à provoquer.

**Chers reviewers :**

**Mlle Anonymous : **_Merci pour ta review :D et voilà la suite (un peu hors contexte je l'avoue) mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

**Lucie96 : **_Merci beaucoup ! Tant mieux si tu les adores toujours autant, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre ;)_

**Titi : **_Bon voilà la suite salami ! J'espère que tu sauras calmer tes ardeurs avant que je me décide à publier la suite :P Des bisous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

_« Gabriel… Gabriel… Gabriel… Gabriel… »_

L'archange gardait les yeux clos. Juste pour le plaisir d'entendre cette voix grave et puissante qu'il aimait écouter résonner dans son esprit chaque fois qu'on avait besoin de lui. Qu'IL avait besoin de lui.

_« Gabriel… Mon Gabriel… Mon messager… N'oublie pas ton rôle…»_

Les pupilles bleu azur rencontrèrent le plafond blanc de la chambre de l'hôtel qu'il louait à Mystic Falls. Non il n'oubliait pas sa mission, jamais il n'avait failli à ce qu'on lui avait confié. Mais il devait quand même avouer que de flâner parmi les humains était assez drôle. Même si les gardes du corps d'Evangeline l'étaient moins. Raphaël et un certain Damon Salvatore. En temps normal il ne se serait pas inquiété vis-à-vis de son « frère » mais là c'était différent, la proie était sa fille unique. Une erreur que Gabriel se devait d'effacer au plus vite. Surtout quand on voyait de quoi elle s'était entichée. Le deuxième toujours sur ses talons, Damon Salvatore. Ah oui il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait plutôt un physique avantageux, comme toutes les créatures de Satan. Evangeline, amoureuse d'un vampire. Gabriel se serait presque cru dans un de ses mauvais romans à l'eau de rose qu'affectionnent particulièrement les humaines.

Se redressant pour s'asseoir au pied de son lit, Gabriel passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux courts. La présence de ces deux gêneurs ne l'enchantaient pas. S'il savait qu'il pouvait se débarrasser facilement du vampire, la présence du père n'arrangeait rien tant qu'il saurait que ce dernier était en ville. Autant dire que pour le moment il avait les mains liées dans le dos. Quelle poisse. Il ne pourrait pas rentrer aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

L'archange se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il affectionnait particulièrement cette habitude terrestre alors qu'en temps normal il n'en avait pas besoin. Etre sur Terre le rendait un peu plus vulnérable mais aussi plus réceptif à ce qui l'entourait. Comme la douleur, la chaleur, le froid mais aussi la faim et le sommeil. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour il connaîtrait les aspects si « dérangeants » de la vie humaine ?

Ce qui le réconfortait cependant c'était de se dire qu'il n'avait pas si mal vieilli que ca, autant mentalement que physiquement. Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire quand le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années, athlétique et sûr de lui. Il savait également que beaucoup de femmes ne pouvaient résister à son charme. Un beau blond aux yeux bleus ferait craquer n'importe qui, même si cette personne prétendrait préférer les bruns.

* * *

><p>Gabriel se détourna du miroir et entra dans la douche, offrant son corps musclé et souple au jet brûlant d'eau chaude. Il se détendit imperceptiblement et le bien-être de la sensation de l'eau fit dériver ses pensées sur d'anciens souvenirs, et cela malgré lui…<p>

Il se souvenait de l'arrivée d'Evangeline comme si l'évènement avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Raphaël tenait au creux de ses bras une petite fille aux beaux yeux bruns et humides, aux traces dorées sur ses joues poupines et aux sanglots incontrôlables. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et les encouragements de l'Archange, la petite n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

C'était lui, Gabriel, qui lui avait souri le premier parmi tous ses autres frères. Uriel, Raguel, Michel, Saraquiel et Ramiel se tenaient un peu en retrait. Seul Uriel avait osé s'avancer légèrement pour demander à Raphaël si cette enfant était sa fille. L'archange Guérisseur c'était alors contenté de sourire. Et Uriel n'avait pas insisté. Et pourtant ce fut à ce moment précis que la petite fille devint la chose la plus importante de leur vie d'éternels.

Oh oui Gabriel s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait de la petite fille qui le regardait plongé dans des livres pendant des heures, de sa tête posée sur ses genoux alors qu'elle s'endormait pendant qu'il écrivait de longues lettres. Aussi étrange soit-il il avait toujours été attirée par cette enfant curieuse, intelligente mais aussi très émotive et sensible.

Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'elle n'était pas « pure » comme eux, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir eu une mère humaine un jour, non il était loin de penser à tout ca. Et pourtant tout cela semblait tellement évident ! Avec le recul des années il en venait à penser que Raphaël avait sûrement quelque chose à voir là dedans. On ne pouvait pas cacher une humaine comme ca ! Gabriel se refusait à penser qu'il témoignait de l'amour à Evangeline comme si elle avait été sa propre fille. Il avait été floué comme tous les autres. Et pourtant la petite devenu une superbe jeune femme ressentait les émotions des autres, avait envie de faire le bien autour d'elle, pleurait des larmes d'or, possédait le tatouage kabbale sous son bras et d'autres, tellement d'autres signes montrant son statut d'ange.

Comment avaient-ils pu tous être dupés ? Comment le créateur de toutes choses n'avait-il pas pu s'apercevoir plus tôt de la supercherie ?

* * *

><p>Agacé par ce genre de choses qui ne le menait à rien, Gabriel coupa l'eau, sortit de la cabine de douche et s'enveloppa dans une larde serviette de bains. La buée avait rempli la salle de bains, transformant l'atmosphère en une sorte de cocon bienfaisant. Mais L'Ange ne s'attarda pas, on venait de frapper à la porte.<p>

Quand il ouvrit pour voir qui était le visiteur, il se retrouva face à une humaine âgée d'une vingtaine d'années en train de glousser, visiblement ravie par le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Se ressaisissant et essayant de camoufler les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues, elle lui tendit un plateau avec une lettre dessus.

Etonné mais n'en laissant rien paraître, Gabriel saisit la lettre et referma la porte après avoir vaguement remercié la réceptionniste plantée comme un piquet dans le couloir.

Quelles imbéciles ces humaines. Il se demandait toujours comment une race aussi faible et puérile avait pu s'imposer sur terre.

Secouant désespérément la tête, Gabriel déplia la lettre. Et avant même d'avoir vu la signature en bas de celle-ci, il sut qui le lui avait envoyé. Une odeur de rose, de bois de santal et de parchemins qui se diffusait tout autour de lui… Evangeline.

Un rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres quand il lut ce qu'elle lui avait écrit. Elle voulait le voir pour parler. Ca en était presque trop facile. Elle lui servait sur un plateau d'or ce qu'il était venu chercher, c'est-à-dire elle.

Quelle idiote. Elle ne referait plus jamais la même erreur. Ca, il en était sûr. Puisque après ce rendez-vous, elle serait morte. Et Gabriel pourrait enfin retourner chez lui, pour recevoir SA gratitude.

Revigoré par cette tournure inattendue des évènements, l'Ange s'habilla rapidement, saisie sa sacoche qui traînait dans un coin et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Au même moment dans cette pièce, une plume blanche finissait de tomber sur le parquet derrière la porte…


End file.
